The Scars That Never Heal
by Insanity rise
Summary: The pasts of many remain unanswered, their lives hidden in a world of mystery and pain. Yet not all stories remain untold! The scarred past of a broken sound nin, Dosu Kinuta! From being your average teen to a doomed follower of Orochimaru. CHAP 40 UP!
1. Hiding the Pain

Insanity rise: Alrighty then, Anniepopokios and I have started this little story thing meaning we're going to be working on writing the pasts of the Naruto characters that were never really explained. I've worked hard on this story to make it sound good and descriptive because it want it to seem believable! This chapter may seem a bit boring but it should get much better. The chapters should be coming in pretty quickly because I absolutely love writing about this! ENJOY!** IMPORTANT! I UNDERSTAND THIS STARTS OUT A LITTLE SLOW AND I ALSO NOTICED I LOST MORE THAN HALF MY READERS AFTER CHAPTER 1! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT THIS GET A WHOLE LOT MORE INTERESTING AS TIME GOES BY, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST SORT OF FOR INFORMATION! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ EVEN IF IT SEEMS BORING! I PROMISE IT DOES GET BETTER! **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chars from Naruto, but Kurami and a few other characters are my own.

Rating: T for later chapters involving a good bit of violence and blood…

Chapter 1

A guest to dinner

"Dosu!" a small girl ran down the street, anxious to get home to her awaiting family. She grinned as the bright afternoon sunshine warmed her face, she'd always loved the warm autumn weather. A cool breeze played through her long black hair as she raced down the dirt lane; leaves of gold and brown floating in the soft wind. Winter was still weeks away, the fall weather remaining strong. The girl smiled again as a small house came into view. She sped up, crying out as she bounded up to the small cottage. A middle-aged woman sat on the porch, brushing her hair from her face as she peeled potatoes with a small knife. She turned her head with a startled expression as she noticed the small girl dashing up the road. Her face brightened into a warm smile, the tiredness disappearing as her excited daughter clamored up to her.

"Mommy," the young girl squealed and gave the working woman a tight hug, receiving a chuckle of amusement.

"Hello, sweetie," the woman smiled, "did you have a good day in town?"

"It was really great, me and Kimi went everywhere," the girl smiled, remembering her great time with her best friend.

"That's great sweetie," her mother smiled, "now why don't you go inside and get something to drink, you look tired."

"Is Dosu home yet," the girl asked before disappearing, never forgetting her older brother.

"I don't know where he went off to," her mother shrugged, "I just hope he's not getting into any trouble."

"Okay," the young smiled; slightly disappointed that she'd have to wait to tell her brother of her fabulous day.

Her mother smiled again turning back to her work. She felt extremely blessed to have such a kind and energetic child, forever would she love her precious little Kurami. Kurami Kinuta was a young child, anticipating turning nine years old next spring. She always bounced about, sweet and gentle to everything and one. Her mother couldn't remember a time when the small child had ever hurt something, besides the constant roughness of her brother. She sighed when she thought of Dosu, the boy always remaining a mystery to her. She knew that he really did love his sister, but he always seemed to want to be left alone, or as he put it, "around more appropriate company." Dosu was always off somewhere, probably in town. The family had just recently moved to this village and there was still much to discover about the mysterious Sound Village.

"Dosu!" The woman's thought were shattered as Kurami burst out the door. She turned to see what all the commotion was about and sighed to herself.

"Dosu," Kurami cried again, running to her brother who was sulking down the dirt lane. She hurried up to him, her eyes twinkling with delight and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Kurami," Dosu sighed, knowing his mother would be angry if he was rude to the girl, "please let go."

"Dosu," Kurami said again, as though she liked the sound of the name, "I missed you."

"Yeah well…," Dosu shot his mother a pleading glance, but she only chuckled, "okay, get off."

Kurami released her hold, falling over as she let go. She fell to the ground with a quiet plop, her eyes still glistening. She stared up at her brother, smiling warmly. Ever since she'd been but a tiny child she'd looked up to him, and she would always. Maybe it was simply that he was older and knew more, but whatever the reason his sister loved him in a way words couldn't describe. She hating being separated from him, but was alright as long as he promised he would come back. It was as though she thought he would just get up and leave, but that was probably because of the way her life had been going recently. Only a few short years ago their father had left, deciding being a ninja and having a family was a burden he could never carry. It had broken her heart to see him go, but then, she'd never really known him. Their father had been a ninja, and not a half bad on at that, but his work had kept him away for long periods of time, so much that it had made their mother cry whenever he had come back. Things had gone that way for years, until their father had just marched in one day and explained that he was never coming back. He'd been outraged, saying keeping a family was too stressing for him, and that he regretted everything he'd ever done. Then without even saying the slightest goodbye or waiting for an answer, he had left, not even taking anything with him. They hadn't heard a word from him ever since. They'd pretty much gotten over it though, because they knew he was never coming back. Of course, their mother, being young and rather attractive had taken to seeing a few men from their old village, but none had worked out. One didn't like the idea of children that weren't even his, one hated the fact that Mrs. Kinuta insisted on living so far out, and another had gone so far as to call Dosu and Kurami ungrateful brats. Yet still Mrs. Kinuta still looked to the bright side of things, saying the perfect man was out there somewhere, she just hadn't found him yet.

"Dosu, Kurami," Mrs. Kinuta called, wiping the sweat from her brow, "come help me get this stuff inside, it looks like rain."

That it did; the skies were full of dark clouds, shadowing the once bright sunshine. The wind began to steadily get stronger, the leaves rustling about in a no longer peaceful way. Kurami bounded back to her mother, smiling and whistling a tune while Dosu simply hurried after her. They helped their mother carry her things inside as she hurried back outside to see that the chickens she kept were locked tightly in their coop. She quickly closed the coop door, peeking inside to be sure her six hens were all inside. To her relief, the birds had had enough sense to get inside, knowing of the rain that was sure to come.

"Come on mom," she heard Kurami call from inside, the wind continuing to get stronger. Mrs. Kinuta hurried back to the house, the wind ripping at her dress as she hopped over the porch steps. She closed the door quickly, the wind almost tearing it from her grasp.

"Gosh, the weather sure changed quickly," she sighed, walking into the kitchen where her children both stood.

"So much for calm autumn weather," Dosu scoffed, his face taking a rather irritated expression. Dosu Kinuta was your average 13 year old, not exactly tall but not quite, what you'd call short. He had messy black hair and dark eyes. Mrs. Kinuta sighed; every time she looked at Dosu, she could still see her husband, the boy taking quite a resemblance of his father. That was when she noticed the black ring around his left eye.

"Dosu," she said sternly, causing the boy to wince at her sudden change of tone, "what have you been doing?"

"I…," Dosu stared at her dumbly, hoping he wouldn't have to recall the fight he'd gotten into in the village.

"You didn't get into another fight did you," His mother asked, fearing the answer she was sure to get. Dosu hung his head, not willing to meet her stern gaze as the truth dawned on her.

"It doesn't hurt you know," he told her, feeling awkward in the sudden silence. His mother bit her lip, holding back the words she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him how ashamed she was, how she'd never even considered doing anything like that when she was a child, how disgraceful fighting with others was, how it led to wars and pain, blood and…death. Nevertheless, she just couldn't, she didn't want him to feel so devastated, and she didn't want to hurt her own child with vile words when he'd already had his share of pain.

"I'm sorry mom," Dosu sighed, "I hate this stupid village…"

"Don't say that," Mrs. Kinuta said softly, "this is our home now and you'd best start trying to make friends."

"Mommy," Kurami broke the silence, "is Dosu okay?"

"I'm fine," Dosu gave his sister a soft smile, hating to see her look so scared. Mrs. Kinuta shook her head, turning from her son as she took a few things from a cabinet.

"I'll go ahead and fix up something for dinner," she told them, suddenly remembering something she hadn't said, "oh, and Mr. Kogaru is coming to dinner tonight."

"Yeah," Kurami announced, jumping at the chance of visiting with the kindly man. Hiruko Kogaru was a man Mrs. Kinuta had met in the sound village a few weeks back. She liked his kind nature and the way he seemed to get along so well with Kurami. The man loved children, though he'd never had any of his own. He was a blacksmith in the town, saying the life of a ninja just wasn't for him. Mrs. Kinuta had been surprised when she'd discovered all their common interests, he'd already visited them a good number of times. She got along with him much better than she had with any of the other men she'd met…

"Oh, joy," Dosu, grumbled under his breath, not much liking the sound of having any visitors, he didn't have anything in general against the man, but he didn't like him nonetheless.

"Come and help me get dinner ready Kurami," Mrs. Kinuta smiled as the young girl scampered over to her, always willing to help. Dosu sneered and walked out of the room, tired of watching the happy scene. He didn't know why he always felt so cut off, as if he couldn't be happy too, but he still felt that way. He sighed and stepped into another small room, sitting down on a bed and sighing. This was the room he shared with his sister, the house being too small for them to have separate rooms. He grimaced as he was suddenly struck with a wave of pain, remembering the marks he hadn't told his mother about. His ribs and stomach were covered in purple and black bruises, proving the fight in town had been bigger than his mother had thought.

"Dosu," Kurami's head poked through the doorway, "dinners almost ready, aren't you coming?"

"Oh," Dosu looked up, slightly startled, "…sure."

He stood up, wincing as he did. This was going to be harder than he'd thought; he'd have to look as normal as possible if he didn't want his mother knowing the details of the fight. He limped from the room, doing his best to straighten up, doing his best to appear normal and at ease. Kurami gave him a funny look, realizing how he almost looked pained, but she knew better than to go asking questions. She just hurried back into the kitchen, where her mother was busily preparing dinner. Mrs. Kinuta flashed her daughter a quick smile before turning back to her work, working as fast as possible to fix the meal before their guest arrived. Dosu followed Kurami into the kitchen, giving his mother a pained smile as he limped along. She eyed him curiously, but was to busy to say anything.

Just as Mrs. Kinuta finished her work there was a knock at the door. Kurami squealed with glee, rushing to the door before her mother even had a chance. She quickly opened the door, revealing a tall man, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Kogaru," Kurami bounced up and down with excitement.

"Hello there little Kurami," the man smiled, scooping up the small girl in a tight hug. Mrs. Kinuta walked out of the kitchen, giggling softly as she watched the smiling man carrying her daughter and a large bouquet of lilacs. She almost gasped when she realized she'd had no time to try and look presentable, wearing a stained apron, her hair cascading down her shoulders. However, she didn't realize how truly beautiful she looked in the simple attire.

"Hello Hiruko," she smiled, trying to not to blush but ending up with her face bright red. She couldn't deny her likings to the kindly man. He was rather handsome, with spiky brown hair and bright green eyes that always seemed to twinkle with happiness. He gave her a warm grin, causing her to blush even more.

"Why hello there Miss Mokumi," he smiled, greeting her with her first name, "I remembered you saying something about your favorite flower being a lilac before, I humbly hope you haven't decided otherwise since then."

"They're lovely," Mrs. Kinuta smiled as he handed her the bouquet, the pure white blossoms bringing back many memories. She gazed at them for a moment, taking in the sweet fresh fragrance, wondering where he had found them at this time of year. Then, she remembered dinner.

"Won't you come in and join us for dinner," she smiled, leading him to the table, "I just now finished with it, that's why I look like this."

"I think you look lovely," he answered, carrying Kurami in his arms as if she was much younger. Kurami was still smiling, purely delighted by the happiness which had settled over her mother. Dosu followed them, looking away when Mr. Kogaru flashed him a smile. He didn't know why but he didn't feel the least bit happy right now., still plagued by pain. The happy group sat down at a small table, Mrs. Kinuta sitting next to Mr. Kogaru with Kurami on the other side and Dosu next to her.

"Yeah," Kurami smiled as her mother filled a plate for her, hungry from her day in the village. Mrs. Kinuta had prepared a meal of cooked fish and rice; dishing out portions to everyone with a warm smile. Kurami immediately began eating, taking in small but quick bites of food with a wide grin. Mrs. Kinuta chuckled when she saw her daughter, still blushing.

"So, how have you been lately," Mr. Kogaru asked, taking polite bites of rice.

"Oh, just fine," Mrs. Kinuta answered, "Sound village seems like a wonderful place really, besides the fact that's its just getting started."

"It is very nice, that Orochimaru fellow did a nice job," the man nodded, "I get a lot more business here than I ever did in the Mist Village."

"How is your work coming along?"

"You'd be surprised, I suppose with this village just getting into business people are really working hard," he answered, "I've never worked so hard in my life to keep up with orders, its rather exciting."

"That's nice," Mrs. Kinuta smiled.

"Is your puppy okay Mr. Kogaru," Kurami asked, remembering the little brown dog the man had taken in a few days before. The small dog had been abandoned, having two broken legs. Mr. Kogaru had found it and taken it in, letting Kurami visit it as often as she wanted. The young girl was enthralled by the little dog, never missing a chance to stroke its soft fur.

"Luna is fine," Mr. Kogaru answered, "her legs have almost completely healed so now she follows me everywhere, why she can even manage to tag along all the way to my workplace."

"How sweet," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, possessing a strong love for animals, "my father always said a loyal pet will follow its owner anywhere."

"I have no quarrel with that," the man chuckled. Mrs. Kinuta suddenly noticed her son's sorry condition, her smile disappearing. Dosu simply stared down at his plate, his food untouched, a hurt expression on his face.

"Dosu sweetie, are you alright, you haven't even touched your food," his mother gave him a worried glance. Dosu looked up at her, realizing she'd been talking to him. He didn't want to worry her, the look on her face made him feel like slapping himself.

"I'm fine mom," he smiled nervously.

"Had a bit of a scuffle," Mr. Kogaru asked with good nature, noticing the bruise on Dosu's face.

"It was nothing," Dosu looked away, hating the humor in the man's eyes.

"Well, I was the same way when I was a kid, ever thought about ninja training?"

"I don't care," Dosu said coldly, getting a stern glance from his mother.

"Dosu," she warned, "apologize."

"I'm going to bed," Dosu announced wanting more than anything to just get away from these people. He jumped up from his chair and prepared to to storm out of the room, but was attacked with a fierce wave of pain. He barely made it three steps before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Dosu," his mother gasped, hurrying up from her chair with fear-filled eyes. The others did the same. Dosu groaned with pain, the images before him becoming more and more cloudy, voices growing so distant until he heard nothing, his world seeming to swirl around him. With another groan, a shadow crossed over his mind, as his world became black…


	2. Shattered Reality

Insanity rise: this chapter made me sad…it may sound a bit undescriptive or rushed, but give me a break I wrote this at one o clock in the morning! Anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Naruto chars don't belong to me, but Kurami, Genkin and Tugaki do.

Rating: T for violence and blood…

Chapter 2

Shattered reality

Dosu awoke as bright morning sunshine spilled through the one window in his room, announcing the arrival of another day. He groaned as he was bitten with a cruel pain, looking down at his stomach to find it tightly bandaged, he was busted now. His mother knew he'd been fighting again, and now she'd probably go asking questions. It wasn't his fault those boys in town were always looking for a fight. However, it had been worse than ever before, if that passing Jounin hadn't stopped them it was likely he would be in the hospital right now. He sighed, swinging his legs over the side on the bed, he just hoped she wouldn't end up lecturing him.. He quickly got dressed and stepped out of the room, realizing his sister and mother were already awake. There was no one in the kitchen, so Dosu simply walked outside, not feeling at all hungry. His mother was outside, pinning laundry to a clothesline to dry, she gave Dosu a soft smile when she spotted him on the porch. Kurami stood on the other side of the yard, scattering pieces of corn for the hungry hens.

"Morning sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta smiled softly as Dosu approached her.

"I slept in late didn't I," Dosu asked her, wondering why he'd slept for so long.

"I'm sorry, I probably should have woken you up when I woke your sister but you were so exhausted after last," Mrs. Kinuta's eyes suddenly took on a sad look, "I thought I should let you sleep for awhile."

"What happened," Dosu asked, almost afraid but wanting to know what had happened.

"You blacked out sweetie, you really scared me for a minute," his mother said softly, embracing him in a motherly hug, tears welling in her eyes, "I thought you'd been seriously hurt, you were a lot more beat up than just that eye, me and Mr. Kogaru bandaged you up and put you to bed, why didn't you tell me about all those bruises?"

"I…," Dosu felt ashamed, realizing how much he'd scared his mother, who was already hurt enough, "I'm sorry."

"I know sweetie," his mother sobbed, choking back tears, "just please, promise me you'll keep out of trouble, it hurts me so badly to see you in pain."

"I'm sorry mom," Dosu gave her a slight smile as she released him from her tight hug.

"Now," Mrs. Kinuta turned back to her basket of clothes, "I've got to get this stuff out or it'll never dry, yesterdays rain put me behind schedule."

"Aren't you going to work today," Dosu asked, wondering why his mother wasn't already working in the bakery shop in town.

"Oh, I've got the day off today," his mother answered, "and it's a good thing too with all this stuff I have to do."

"Any way I could help," Dosu asked, feeling as though he needed something to occupy his time. He had no wanting to go back into town on his own, afraid he might end up in another fight.

"You and your sister could go to the mill for me," his mother nodded, "I need another bag of flour."

"Alright," Dosu nodded, happy to have something to do instead of roaming about with boredom, "I'll go and get her and we'll head there now."

"Do promise me you'll be careful," his mother gave him a worried glance, "mind you stay out of the miller's way and away from those town boys who you're always fighting with."

"I will," Dosu, answered, secretly hoping he was right. He wasn't asking for a fight but if it came to that he wouldn't go home without throwing at least one punch.

"Kurami," he called as he headed over to her. The young girl smiled when her brother approached her, tossing the last of her corn for the hungry hens.

"Mom needs us to go and get her some flower at the mill," Dosu told her. Kurami squealed with glee, loving the opportunity to go somewhere with her brother.

"It shouldn't take long," Dosu instructed, "but she still says we should be careful."

"Could we stop by and say hello to Mr. Hogaru," Kurami asked, remembering the blacksmiths shop was only a short way from the mill.

"Maybe another time," Dosu sighed, not at all liking the idea of speaking with the man who always seemed to annoy him.

"You too please be careful and hurry back," their mother called as the two walked out of the yard. Dosu waved at her as they left, Kurami skipping along beside him.

"I promise," Dosu called, smiling to himself. He intended to do all he could to keep that promise. The two Kinutas walked down the dirt lane, the trees around them rustling in the wind. Yesterday's rain hadn't proved to be much, for the path was pretty much dry. Dark clouds were still scattered here and there among the brighter ones, but no true signs of rain shone through the peaceful day. Dosu smiled despite himself as they walked down the road, the peaceful ecstasy of the world around him brightening his spirits. For once, he felt almost happy, or at least the closest he'd been for a very long time. He looked down at his sister who bounced along beside him, singing a children's song in her sweet happy voice, the hopping of her steps causing the beat to take irregular plunges. He couldn't help but chuckle as the young girl battled herself for the ability to sing and skip at the same time. The two traveled down the dirt road, the outlines of a few buildings coming into view. The look of happiness was torn from Dosu's face as his eyes fell upon the sound village. They would have to go straight through it if they wanted to reach the mill that rested a good ways off from the actual town. Deep in his heart Dosu didn't want to go into the town, at least not until things had cooled down from the past days fight, but he didn't always get what he wanted. He couldn't just go back to his mother and tell her he was too scared to go into town, now could he? He was 13, no longer a child who could make such stupid mistakes. Gathering his wits and telling himself not to start anything, he took his sister's hand and hurried through the gate of the hidden village of sound. Inside people bustled about, shopping and going about their work. There were many shops and houses on each side of the main road, a few smaller paths branching off into the farther reaches of the quickly growing city. Dosu was rather surprised with it all, marveling at how the village seemed to grow every time he visited it. It seemed so short a time when his family had packed their few belongings and come to this place, back then it had only been a few houses and a scattered shop here and there, now it was a good bit more presentable. Kurami smiled and waved as they passed by many people, recognizing a few. The people gave her kindly smiles, one lady even going as far as to hand her a large purple flower. Kurami sniffed the large blossom, enjoying the rich fragrance, which seemed to radiate from it. She slipped it behind her ear, the blossom sticking out as a hairpin would. Dosu simply stared ahead, concentrating on getting through the village as fast as possible. They took quick steps down the main road, Dosu nearly sweeping his sister off her feet as she hopped around behind him. He clutched tightly to her hand, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. They passed by the bakery where their mother worked a few days a week, the soft smells of baking bread and pastries tentatively nagging at them, but Dosu only hurried on. They passed by the potters shop and many market stalls, dodging by person after person. Then, they reached the ninja academy, a large white building where children of the right age were taught to become protectors of their village. It wasn't until they'd almost past when Dosu say the three figures sitting lazily on the front steps, causing him to wince. He could only hope they hadn't seen him, but a rude voice proved otherwise.

"Heya loser," a boy with messy blond hair and a scarred face spat, "you and your little princess out for a stroll."

"Shut up Genkin," Dosu snapped, not having any wanting to speak with the bad-mannered boy, but the boy only laughed.

"Still think you can boss me around, eh," Genkin chuckled, gritting his teeth down on the toothpick, which he held in the side of his mouth, "come back for more?"

"I don't want to argue with you guys," Dosu growled, noticing the scared expression on his sister's face, "I was just passing by."

"You're scaring the little brat," the girl with short black hair smirked, referring rudely to Dosu's cowering sister.

"Leave my sister alone Tugaki," Dosu turned to the girl, tightening his hand into a fist.

"Oh I'm so scared, please have mercy," Tugaki said sarcastically, taking a crude glance at the knife she held in her hand.

"Dosu again," the other boy asked, seeming to just notice the presence of the Kinuta children, "didn't we already beat you bad enough."

"Your mommy fix you up," Genkin spat, standing up and casually dusting off his sleeves, "too bad she's not here to help you right now."

"Leave my brother alone," Kurami demanded, receiving a wicked smirk from Tugaki who also jumped to her feet.

"I'd be careful if I were you kid," Tugaki's eyes burned with a malicious hatred, "when I play with knives I do tend to lose myself."

"Dosu," Kurami whimpered, standing behind her brother, trembling with fear.

"Get out of here," Genkin spat, "you and your bratty sister don't belong here."

Dosu glared up at him, wanting more than anything to wipe the smug look off his face. However, for Kurami's sake he knew he couldn't. He did his best to control the thoughts of rage filling his head, telling himself to just walk away. He remembered his promise to his mother and the hurt look on her face the day before. He never wanted to see her so broken ever again, especially when it was his fault. Turning, he took his sister's shaking hand and walked away, doing his best to ignore the cruel laughter that sounded from behind him, the sinful voices hurting him more than cold knives. Nevertheless, his thoughts for his mother and sister were stronger. In only a few moments, the laughed ceased as the two left the village, Dosu sighing with relief. The mill came into view, the large building creaking in the wind. Dosu heard the cranking of the waterwheel behind the mill as they approached the river nearby glistening with the sun's rays. Kurami smiled, the images of the bullies in the village dispersing as they hurried into the building. Inside the building was filled with sacks piled all about, bins filled with grains and a large desk stacked high with papers, some which lay discarded on the dusty floor. The grinding of the millstones filled their ears, mixing with the noises from the river outside. Dosu looked about, searching for the miller. Finally, after a good bit of looking, he spotted the elderly man speaking with a kind-looking woman. The miller gave a quick nod as the woman exited, smiling at the Kinuta children as she balanced three white sacks in her arms. Kurami returned the smile but Dosu was too preoccupied. He yanked Kurami over the miller, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Oh," the miller turned to them, just now realizing their presence, "why if it isn't the Kinuta children, what can I do for you today?"

"Hello Mr. Miller," Kurami smiled, receiving a worn grin from the man's wrinkled face.

"Hello there miss Kurami," the miller smiled, "anything I can for you?"

"Mommy needs a bag of flour," Kurami answered in her sweet innocent voice, her eyes twinkling with childish intent.

"Of course," the aging man smiled, "I'll have it for you in just a moment."

The man disappeared up a small staircase, leaving the children alone. Dosu waited patiently while his sister fidgeted about, each second seeming like days to her. Dosu peered about the dusty building, sneezing as a passing cloud of dust came by. Kurami giggled at the sour expression on her brother's face, her eyes twinkling with good-natured humor. Dosu sneered, turning away from her as quickly as he could. All his life he'd always hated being laughed at, at right now was no different. Saving Dosu from his mock humiliation, the miller came back down the stairs, carrying a small white sack.

"Here you go," he smiled, handing the bag to Dosu and wiping the sweat from his brow. Kurami handed the man a few coins, the miller taking them gratefully with a nod.

"Anything else," he asked.

"That's all for right now," Kurami answered, following Dosu as he began to leave. She gave the miller one last wave as they hurried out the door, the sunshine streaming down on their faces. Kurami peered about, smiling when she noticed the swirling leaves and softly moving river. Suddenly a thought flashed through her mind.

"Follow me Dosu," she announced, running down top the bank of the river.

"Kurami," Dosu cried out, stumbling after his sister under the heavy load of the flour sack. Kurami giggled and bounced about, running along the sandy bank. She ran a good distance, the clattering of the mill's waterwheel getting softer as she ran. Laughing and grinning widely she waded into the cool water. She shivered as the cold water struck her, the feeling of it making her smile even more. Dosu sighed, sitting down on the bank, happy to set the flour sack down for a moment as Kurami continued to hop about. Kurami smiled and bent down, scooping up the gleaming water in her hands and throwing it above her head, sending a shower of silver drops down upon her head. Dosu stared at her, almost smiling at how happy and peaceful it all seemed, then his thoughts were shattered with darker ones. Kurami shouldn't be playing in the river, it could be dangerous to a young girl who had just learned this summer how to swim.

"Kurami," he called, "that's enough, come on we need to get back home."

Kurami didn't seem to hear him, tossing more water into the air and squealing with pure glee.

"Kurami," Dou said more sternly, "mother will get worried if we don't hurry back home."

"Oh okay," Kurami stopped, stepping back towards the bank. A sudden gust of wind tore through her hair, snatching the purple blossom and sending it down a few feet away into the chilling water.

"My flower," Kurami exclaimed, turning her back to her brother and wading farther into the stream.

"Kurami," Dosu said again, standing up as a sudden feeling of dread passed over him, "come back right now!"

"Come back flower," Kurami cried, waded up until the water was to her stomach. The current became stronger, the chase for the blossom bringing the small girl closer to the waterwheel nearby.

"KURAMI!" Dosu screamed as his sister cried out, the rush of the water sweeping her of her feet. Kurami gave a shriek of pure fear as she was swallowed by the water, her head bobbing above the surface as she was dragged farther out, her small body no match for the fast current. Dosu waded into the stream, feeling completely dazed as he tried to reach his sister, but she was being swept farther away. Kurami cried out in terror as water filled her mouth, the current sending her below and above the surface constantly. Suddenly, a loud booming reached her ears, her eyes grew wide with pure fright as she recognized the sound.

"DOSU!" She screamed, tears mixing with the swift moving water as she plunged to her doom. Dosu stood among the shallow water, sobbing helplessly as the scene unfolded before him. There was nothing he could do! He felt as though his life was at a stand still, as if he was only watching what was happening, like he wasn't a part of it. His mind was plagued with thoughts, but he couldn't clear them, he had to save her! He cried out in agony, knowing every second he wasted on the shore his sister was drug closer to the mill. He'd heard stories of things like this happening before, once a dog had been swimming and had been swept away by the current, its body torn to pieces by the churning waterwheel, but never once in his life had he ever imagined that happening to someone he'd known, much less his own sister. The children had been warned not to play in the river, but many did it anyway, never even coming close to a situation like this one. He'd pushed the threat of it to the back of his mind, not even considering it a threat until now. He reached out his hands, thinking that in some way it might save his sister, but all in vain. Kurami continued to struggle as the strengthening waters throttled her, crying out in sheer terror as the booming became louder and louder, until it rung in her head. Dosu closed his eyes, trying to shut out the image before him as though it would stop it from happening, but he could not deny it. He heard a final sickening shriek, and then all became silent. Tears burned in his eyes as he clenched his hand into a fist, his eyes closed tightly. He fell to his knees, overcome by a sudden dizziness. He felt like his world was spinning, as if he couldn't get a firm grasp on reality as it danced about before him. It was like a dream, a nightmare, and he was anxiously waiting to awaken. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a nauseating choke, causing him to double over in sudden pain. He told himself it was all a lie, a dream, that was really a nightmare, but still nothing woke him up. He cried out, slamming his fist into his face as though to startle him back to reality, wishing he would open his eyes to find her sister standing beside him. However, that was not what he saw. All he saw was a raging stream, and water mixed with crimson, and his own tears…


	3. Rest in Peace while Others Grieve

**Insanity rise:** Hiya peeps! Sorry if I suddenly make this story sound like a never-ending torrent of despair, but hey something really sad just happened, its only human of me to explain the characters' grief to a believable extent! Anyway, I'm sorry about that. This story should get much better though! I actually skipped this chapter and the next in order to get to the worst part, meaning I have a small gap in my writing (I'm working on fixing it) then I will be able to post around four more chapters! And I'm dreadfully sorry if I'm making these chapters too long; I'm just one of those people who writes a lot! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but this story and many of its characters do belong to me!

Chapter three

Rest in peace, while others grieve…

It was Mr. Kogaru that found him. When the children didn't return in the afternoon, their mother became rather worried. In another hour, a search party was assembled, asking anyone if they had seen the Kinuta children. The miller had told them everything he could, but he hadn't seen anything after the minute the children had stepped out his door. Genkin and his friends had left long before anyone could question them, that side of the story wasn't to be known by anyone else. By late afternoon, the skies had begun to darken, and there was still no sign of the children. Many people had ended the search, claiming the children had run away or been taken by something in the woods. This only devastated their mother more, her crying and tears continuing for longer than she could've thought. She couldn't bear to think that her children had deserted her, and were alone in the darkening world, leaving just as their father had. Then, when the sun was just about to completely slip from view across the horizon, Mr. Kogaru searched along the stream bank and came upon the heart-wrenching sight. He found Dosu, still trembling in the shallows of the river, huddled up with his head in his knees, crying pitifully, and he didn't need to be told what had happened. He still couldn't help looking around, but the bouncy, energetic girl was nowhere to be seen. He'd put a hand on Dosu's shoulder, causing the sobbing boy to call out in alarm. Mr. Kogaru had taken the trembling boy back to his mother, forgetting all about the flour the entire expedition had been about. No matter what he told himself, he knew he'd never see Kurami again, not in the world he lived in now…

Now, a few days later, the sound village cemetery was full of a dreaded feeling of grief. Dosu stood beside his mother, who sobbed uncontrollably, hugging onto Mr. Kogaru. He was oblivious to the preacher's words, the speech of sadness meaning nothing to him. All he knew was that his little sister, the only person who'd ever looked up to him and depended on him, was gone. He stared into the faces of the gathered crowd, seeing nothing but sadness and grief. It was heart breaking, the feeling of pure misery that had come over the crowd. It still felt like a dream to him, but now he knew he would never wake up. The last few days had been the worst in his entire life. His mother had moped about, unable to hide her tears as she did her best to think happier thoughts. He too had cried, on that terrible day, he'd cried for hours on end, until no more tears would come. Kurami had been like glue to the family, she had been the sense of ecstasy that had kept them all together. Mrs. Kinuta had loved her precious daughter, and Mr. Kogaru had doted over her as if she was his own. And now she was gone, torn from their grasp and taken somewhere from which she could never return. Dosu could still remember her bright smile, her sweet voice as she skipped about and sang on their walk that dreaded day. He whimpered quietly to himself, wondering how he could stand here without a scratch while his entirely innocent sister had been torn to shreds. He told himself he should've done something, should've saved her instead of standing there like an idiot. Nevertheless, that was what he had done, nothing. All these thoughts of regret didn't matter; all the tears and pain were worthless, because it didn't change a thing.

"Dosu," his thoughts were shattered as his mother embraced him in a tight hug, looking into his tear-filled eyes with those of her own.

"I'm so sorry mom," Dosu sobbed, "this is all my fault!'

"Don't say that sweetie," his mother cried, her voice taking a strange pleading tone.

"I should've done something…," Dosu buried his head in her embrace, "I should have…"

His mother didn't say a thing; she just stared into nothing, her eyes distant. She couldn't believe this had happened, it just seemed so impossible. Rain drops began to fall from the heavens, coming down in thick sheets, mixing with the tears of the crowd. The feelings of overwhelming grief took a powerful hold on the people of the sound village. A sad faced preacher gave a speech before them all, his words only adding to the feelings of purest misery. Dosu choked and sobbed, never feeling so distressed in his life, he was at a loss for words, staring dumbly at the scene around him. Everyone looked so sad and dark, even the sky seeming to weep for the lost girl. And inside he told himself this was all because of him.

Later that night, Dosu coughed as he, his mother and Mr. Kogaru entered the quiet Kinuta household. Everything seemed overcome with a dreadful silence, there no longer being any feelings of ecstasy in the saddened home. Dosu's mother cried out, clinging to Mr. Kogaru and wailing with grief, still unable to believe that her precious little girl had been taken from her. Dosu only stared at her, biting his quivering lip, feeling alone in a dark world. He stared distantly, his mind full of terrible thoughts as he heard the trolling of the rain outside. Mr. Kogaru wiped tears from his eyes, knowing he would forever miss the happy-go-lucky child.

"I'm so scared," Mrs. Kinuta sobbed, burying her face in Mr. Kogaru's shoulder like a terrified child.

"She was a wonderful child," Mr. Kogaru sighed, "we were blessed to have the time with her that we received."

"I know," Dosu's mother cried, "But I still feel like my heart's been torn out."

"Only time can heal the pain," Mr. Kogaru answered, giving the sobbing woman a soft smile.

"Thank you oh so much," Dosu's mother exclaimed, hugging onto to him tighter. Dosu turned away, unable to look upon the heart-wrenching site. He couldn't take this anymore, these feelings he couldn't even describe weighing down on him until he could barely breathe. He darted away, not stopping until he was safe inside his room, leaning against the door. Sobbing, he sank to his knees, but his tears had been spent, nothing coming but sad chokes. He couldn't believe that this had happened, his life as he had known it had been shattered, the broken pieces irretrievable in the sands of time. Never again would he be able to look in the mirror and tell himself he had no reason to be sad or discouraged, because now…he did…


	4. Prove It!

**Insanity rise:** here's where a rather large turn in the plot begins to form! Sorry about all my sadness stuff, but this isn't supposed to be some flower-picking story! Anyway, I hope you like this! After this I should be able to get all my good stuff up fast because this was the gap I had to fill in what I'd written! ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Prove it…

"KURAMI," Dosu screamed, sitting up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He could still see it, two days and he could still see the look on his sister's face as she screamed when the river had taken her away. Would he never get over this? How could he ever sleep peacefully when he felt like he was drowning in his own nightmares? Sighing, he looked out the window with blood-shot eyes, the sun just beginning to creep over the horizon. Dosu knew he didn't even need to try getting back to sleep, he already understood how impossible that would be. Yawning tiredly, he stood up, examining himself in the mirror and groaning. Everything about him looked dog-tired, and there was no denying that. If he couldn't get rid of these dreams soon he didn't know what would happen. Sighing, he looked to the empty bed on the other side of the room, still untended from that day which seemed so long ago. Shaking his head, he left the room, stepping out into the hallway and heading towards the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie," his mother smiled weakly, cleaning the dishes from the night before.

"Good morning mom," Dosu answered, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew she wasn't fooling him, he could see that she'd been crying.

"Aren't you going to eat any breakfast," his mother asked, alarmed when her son turned towards the door. Dosu shook his head, feeling more sick than hungry, wanting more than anything to get out of the house that seemed to have caved in with misery.

"Nope," He answered, the door clicking shut as he left the house. Mrs. Kinuta sighed, feeling alone and deserted.

"Why did things have to happen this way," she whimpered, talking to no one, simply listening to the sound of her own pleading voice…

Dosu ambled down the dirt lane, mud sticking to his shoes as he walked. He didn't know where he was going, but as long as he was out of that house his heart was a bit lighter. He sighed, looking out at the glistening trees, morning dew covering their bare limbs. A cold wind blew in, playing with his hair as he pushed it out of his face. Winter would surely come early this year, he could tell by the chilling feeling that tickled his spine. He decided he would simply walk to town, hoping he would find something worthwhile when he got there. Almost enjoying the peace and quiet of the newly awakening world, he sighed when the town came into view, the small buildings marking the village of sound. He hopped over a puddle of rain water, grimacing as the mud sucked at his shoes, hoping it wouldn't stick. He hated to come home with his ankles and shoes covered in mud, but that's what usually happened when it rained. Sighing, he stepped onto the main street, noticing how few people were out today. He supposed most people didn't much enjoy the mud or rain either, choosing to stay inside until things looked a little brighter. Dosu didn't care about that right now, his home was nothing but a torrent of suffocating grief, a place he hated to be.

"Heya loser," Dosu heard a rude voice scoff; he grimaced, wondering if he should run away.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you," Dosu felt a sharp pain in his back as Genkin slammed his foot into the startled boy's spine. Dosu let out a squeal of pain, falling into the mud.

"What so you want," Dosu whirled around, jumping to his feet, mud dripping from his clothes.

"Nothing," Tugaki smirked, fumbling with a knife in her hands, the same one she always seemed to carry, "just wanted to hear you squeal like a stupid animal!"

"Shut up," Dosu growled, tightening his hand into a fist.

"Let me, you left you're home because mommy doesn't want you anymore," Genkin cackled, Dosu staring at him dumbly, "she'd probably rather have that bratty princess than an idiot like you!"

"That's not true," Dosu cried, feeling tears burning in his eyes, choking back a sob.

"Oh but you know it is," Genkin laughed, his voice full of cruelty, "you just can't face the facts that your poor mommy would rather die with your sister than live with you!"

"That why you did it," Tugaki smirked, "jealous of a little girl, hating her for making you look so stupid?"

"You still look pretty dumb now," Genkin said menacingly, "only now you don't have a little tagalong."

"Pushed his own sister to her death," Tugaki shrugged, "pretty cold of him wasn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Dosu screamed, his eyes burning with anger at their taunting lies. He hadn't pushed Kurami into that stupid river! He'd have rather died than watch her suffer!

"Oh I'm scared now," Tugaki pretended to shiver, "I'm practically quaking with fear!"

"Oh have mercy Dosu," Hafura begged stupidly, having said barely a word since the beginning of the argument.

"Quit it," Dosu snarled, kicking at Hafura, but the boy easily jumped aside.

"Temper temper," Genkin smirked, clearly enjoying this, "and to think we were about to offer you a chance…"  
"Wha," Dosu stared at the rude boy, perplexed, "what are you talking about?"  
"I see a lot of potential in you Dosu," Genkin smirked, "I mean, if you can kill your own sister then you must be a pretty cold person."

"But I-"

"Genkin, you're not thinking," Tugaki cut Dosu off, giving Genkin a concerned glare. The other boy nodded.

"Of course I am," he turned back to Dosu, "Dosu Kinuta, would you value a chance to be accepted by us as an equal?"

"What do you mean," Dosu was still quite confused.

"You see Dosu," Genkin explained, "in order for someone to become as you say accepted by our village, we propose a little challenge that has been taking place for years."

"Challenge," Dosu asked, interested in what the boy had to say.

"Dosu," Genkin's voice suddenly became quieter, "before I tell you anything of importance you must promise to keep this secret, so far this has never been discovered by any of the adults in our village and we wish for it to stay that way."

"Of…course," Dosu was now clearly wondering what this boy was talking about.

"In our village it is custom for there to be a test of courage before anyone is accepted within us,"Genkin informed, his voice taking a serious edge," anyone who wishes to receive this honor must first complete the challenge. You see, deep in the woods just outside of town there is a dark pit, rumor has it that a viscous cat demon possess it, unable to leave its earthly prison for some unknown reason. Now, above this dreadful pit of malevolence there is a single board that has been there for years, it is the remains of a bridge that had been there long ago. The challenge is to walk across the board while looking down at the demon below, never backing down until the distance is completed. And if you fall…let's just say the cat will claim another victim."

"So," Dosu stared at him, wide-eyed, wondering why he had been told this.

"We want you Dosu Kinuta," Genkin announced, "You are being given the chance to take part in this perilous challenge."

Dosu nodded dumbly, barely able to take what he had just been told. Was it true, was he finally being given a chance to prove himself to these bullies? If so then he refused to let it go by. Without a second thought he found his answer.  
"I will," Dosu exclaimed, "I mean I'm sure I could handle it."

"Oh really," Genkin laughed, "prove it then, meet me, Tugaki, and Hafura at the woods edge just outside of town tonight."

"And Dosu," Tugaki warned as Dosu turned his back to them, "you'd better go through with it…"

"I will," Dosu nodded, a sudden feeling of fear creeping over him, "I'll see you tonight…"


	5. The Burning Eyes of hell

**Insanity rise: **Here's where you see why I rated my story like I did! This is by far my darkest chapter yet! I hope I don't sound like I'm rushing it because I really did work hard on this one! Sorry if I'm still a continuing angst fest but this story is supposed to be incredibly sad! I wrote this late at night so if it's rushed it's because I was probably exhausted (I tend to write at late times) anyway here you are! Sorry if this chapter seems insanely long!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I do own this story and a handful of its characters!

**Rating: **T, here's where it kicks in! There's a good bit of violence, blood and what some would consider peril. But who rates for peril anyway?

Chapter 5

The burning eyes of hell

"Good night sweetie," Dosu's mother gave him a soft smile, her eyes still shoving dismal signs of pain as she closed the door. Dosu sighed, sitting up in bed as she left, feeling stiff and anxious. He listened for a few moments, no longer hearing any footsteps, signaling his mother had also gone to bed. Nevertheless, just to be sure he sat for a few moments, asking himself why he was doing this. He just couldn't back out, he'd said he told do this and there was no turning back now. Besides, he would look like a complete coward if he didn't show up, and that was just what Genkin wanted. No, he was going through with this; he had to prove he wasn't some stupid coward. He had to prove himself, for the sake of his family, and to prove once and for all that he wouldn't be bullied by anyone ever again. He looked out the window, the howling wind outside reaching his ears. No stars glistened in the cloud-covered sky, but a full moon blazed above the trees. There couldn't have been a darker night for such a deed. He smirked, realizing how dangerous this really would be, trembling with excitement and the purest terror. This was it; he had to go through with this no matter how his mind screamed for him to back down. Gathering his courage, he stood up, the cold floor sending shivers down his spine as he took wary steps towards the door, being sure to be as silent as possible. He looked down at the doorknob, doing his best to tell himself this was the right thing to do. Shaking his head, he slid the door open, wincing with alarm as it squeaked open. He stood rigid for a few seconds, tensing that someone had heard, but there was no sound in the dark hallway. Sighing with relief, he stepped into the corridor, lightly, on his toes so wouldn't make the slightest sound. The darkness around him would have made him nervous if it was somewhere else, but he knew his way around in his own home. He crept past his mother's room; taking a quick look through the door to be sure she hadn't awoken. She looked rather peaceful, sleeping soundly, having no idea of the terrible risk her own son was about to take. Again, a voice in Dosu's mind told him not to do this, but he pushed it to the depths of his thoughts, telling himself he was doing this for her. If this worked out he would never come home with the scars of a fight ever again, he would be able to walk the town in peace, and hopefully that would finally make his mother happy. If she hard of the deed of bravery he was about to commit, then maybe she would stop looking at him as though she wished his sister were there instead. He sighed, the memories of the lost child still fresh in his mind. He turned away, knowing that if he lingered there to long, he would be late, and he could already feel the tears welling in his eyes. He choked back the tears as he continued down the hallway, reaching the front door in a few quick moments. This was it, the second he stepped out this door there would be no turning back. Again, he took hold of the courage buried inside himself, opening the door and silently slipping into the dark night. The moon's luminous glow lit up the entire land, its looming shape standing alone in a dark sky. Dosu stepped out into the moonlight, jumping over the porch steps and landing with an almost silent plop. He looked back one final time, still wondering if this was the right thing to do. Taking a final glance, he ran off down the dark road, the moon's eerie glow lighting the path to the dark woodland…

"Coward, he probably chickened out by now," Genkin smirked, leaning against a tree just on the edge of the forest, Tugaki and Hafura standing nearby. Tugaki shrugged her shoulders, her eyes burning with a fierce hatred.

"I knew he couldn't do it," she chuckled, "he's stupider than that bratty sister of his."

"Yeah," Genkin smirked, "he'd better hope he doesn't end up like her."

"Can't we just get out of here," Hafura asked, giving the forest a nervous glance, "this place is giving me the creeps."

"It'll scare Dosu even more," Genkin cackled vilely, "he'll probably take one look at the woods and hightail it outta here!"

"Speak for yourself loser," the three were surprised to find Dosu approach, his face grave and cold.

"Nice to see you made it," Genkin chuckled, "but the worst is yet to come."

"Are we going to stand here babbling or what," Dosu growled, anxious to put this dreadful act behind him, "let's get to it!"

"Of course," Tugaki stepped up to him, turning to the forest, "I know the way, just follow me and try not to get lost, chicken."

"Save your breath," Dosu snarled, "You insult me later, let's just go."

"Fine," Tugaki smirked, hurrying into the looming trees. The other three followed after her, the foreboding shadows of the trees casting a spell of pure darkness as they ventured farther and farther into the cursed woods. Dosu looked about, his eyes darting from each tree as he pushed aside the underbrush. Tugaki definitely knew she was going, for she strode about calmly, giving Dosu the occasional grin, her face taking a look of cruel malevolence. Dosu shook his head, each second filling him with more and more fear. It was no wonder this place was considered evil, the look of it was enough to send anyone with sense running. Nevertheless, Dosu refused to back down, he was being given a chance, one he couldn't give up.

"This is it," Tugaki smirked vilely, pointing to a spot where the trees broke, a large clearing bathed in moonlight. In the middle of the clearly, there was a dark pit, full of shadows and menace. Dosu gulped down a lump in his throat, there was no turning back now, and they'd arrived of the place of indescribable peril. It was as though the dark hole was a rupture between the world and that realm of demons, its sinister appearance marking the blood of anyone who dared come near. A single wood plank stretched across the shadowy hole, moldy and cracking with age. Dosu's eyes grew wide, how could he possible think to cross over that. The pit seemed even larger as they approached it, Dosu's heart filling with even more fear.

"Well, this is it," Genkin announced, "you gonna cross it or what, or are you too scared?"

"Coward," Tugaki chuckled, "I knew he couldn't do it."

"Shut up," Dosu snapped, stepping up to the aging bridge, "I'm not afraid."

He told himself not to look down, imagining some evil being lurking in the shadows, awaiting his faltering.

"This is the pit of the demon cat," Genkin informed, "every one of us has traveled across it, showing no fear in the eyes of hell, now you must do the same."

Dosu nodded, taking a tentative step onto the aging wood, wincing as it sagged under the sudden burden. He wasn't at all a person who could be considered heavy, but with the way the board creaked under his weight that proved to be no comfort. He heard Genkin give a cruel laugh as he took another step, holding his arms out for balance. He stared downward into the black void, cringing at the mere thought of falling into those shadowy depths. He knew what would happen if he fell, and he tried not to think of that as he took another step. Step by step, he edged closer to the middle of the plank, wincing as he felt the wood sink more and more with each movement. His took as small of steps as the board would allow, the whole world seeming to be put on edge. Everything seemed suddenly hushed, as if even the moon held its breath as the petrified boy slowly crept across the decaying wood. He closed his eyes, trembling violently as he stepped farther and farther from the solid ground, that up until now hadn't seemed so pleasant. He heard the wood groan loudly, causing him to stop suddenly, why was he being so stupid, he couldn't possibly think this old board would support him much longer. However, there was no turning back, if he even tried that he was sure to plunge to his death.

"Get moving," Genkin growled from behind, annoyed Dosu's sudden halt. Dosu grimaced, perspiration dripping down his as he whimpered with fear. He had been insane to think he could pull this off, and now he was paying for it. Never in his life had he felt so scared, getting the same sick feeling as when his sister had died and he'd been powerless to help. He heard the others jeering as he prepared to keep going. Closing his eyes, he took a hesitant step forward, barely moving foot at all. It all happened in an instant, with a final groan the plank snapped, the wood unable to take the load of even the smallest movement. Dosu felt the plank slip from beneath him, his world seeming to stand still as he plunged into the black void. His entire life seemed to flash before his eyes, memories of happiness and dreading of pain. He pictured his sister, playing happily in the bank of the river, silver drops of water cascading over her head as she flung it into the bright blue sky. He pictured his mother, her soft smile warming him from even the coldest moments as she struggled to keep their family together. He could still remember her words, her promises and her lies, her bright eyes twinkling she received a bouquet of lilacs from Hr. Kogaru. He regretted everything he'd ever done, cutting himself off from his family and fighting amongst the bullies from town. He regretted never stopping and telling his family how much he'd loved them, never saying goodbye to his sister, never even getting the chance. He remembered all the pain, all the tears that had so bitterly mixed with the ecstasy. Tears filled his eyes as his world stood still, tears of pain and regret. Then in an instant, his life slammed back into time. He caught a final glimpse of the eerie moon as he fell into the darkness. In less than a split-second, his thoughts were destroyed, suddenly slamming into the cold ground. There was a sickening crack that echoed through the darkness as he slammed into the ground, taking the impact with his back. He couldn't even cry out, as his world was suddenly a burst of color. Bright lights seemed to flash before his eyes as he tried to clutch to his thoughts, unable to get a grasp on reality. The colors danced before him, the sheer sight of it both sickening and magical and then, it was all over. His vision was clouded over with a haze of pure white, and then he was seized by shadows.

Genkin stared downward with wide eyes, unable to grasp what had just happened. He'd seen the entire scene unfold, and he could just make out the broken form of Dosu lying still on the rocks below. He had no idea what to do, he could only want helplessly.

"Is he…," Tugaki stammered her voice quiet and choked. Suddenly, a blood-curling roar pierced the night sky, sending Hafura fleeing back into the trees, having no wanting to find out what had made the sound. All the tension that had been building up seemed to burst as the two remaining stared into the shadows below.

"Genkin," Tugaki clasped Genkin's hand with her own trembling palm, "the demon!"

A silent form slunk through the shadows, its eyes glowing with a hellish red fire. It had been awoken, and it was at a lust for blood. Dosu's eyes opened slowly, realizing that he was in fact not dead. The crying of the viscous cat had brought back his senses, terrifying to an unexplainable extent. He tried to cry out, but found that he couldn't even open his mouth! He felt cold and numb; his entire body sprawled out on the sharp rocks, blood seeping down into the stone. He couldn't move, no matter how much his mind screamed for him to run, his body couldn't react! He couldn't even turn his head, but he could hear the demon sulking about in the shadows. He wanted more than anything to just close his eyes and die, the peril of his current situation overwhelming him until he felt like he might pass out. His mind swirled with thoughts, but it was all useless, his body was immobile, oblivious to the cries for action.

The two above watched in horror as the cat took menacing steps towards Dosu, its claws scraping across the stone. It could smell the blood that cascading from the boy's broken body, and with all its cruel heart it wanted to tear him apart, it wanted more of the delightful scent of crimson. It approached the petrified boy, its rancid breath causing him to scream even more inside his head. He wished he could just wake up from this nightmare, but he knew how impossible that was. The cat grinned wickedly, its long fangs stained with the blood of countless victims, more than ready to feel the pain of another. Its tail swished about, twitching with excitement as it slunk closer and closer to its powerless victim. It purred with pleasure, its burning eyes taking a look of cruel hatred. Now it stood directly above Dosu, its eyes meeting his own as it growled menacingly. The moonlight glimmered as it raised a paw above its head, the cruel talons glistening in the moon's ghostly glow. Dosu couldn't even cry out, he just closed his eyes, already feeling the demon's claws at his throat.

"Goner," Tugaki whispered as the demon let out another malevolent roar. They watched helplessly as the cat brought its claws done, scoring a huge gash across Dosu's face, blood exploding from the gaping wound. Dosu was oblivious to the pain, his body numb as the cat's claws met his flesh again and again. It raked its claws across his face, cutting a huge gash that went from his forehead to his chin. With a nasty growl, it gored its claws in the opposite direction, Dosu's eyes grew wide. Tugaki shrieked with fear as the cat slashed over Dosu's right eye, tearing it from its socket and laughing with pleasure as blood bubbled from the wound. Nevertheless it wasn't finished yet, not nearly, with another cruel growl it tore it claws down Dosu's chest, tearing his shirt to ribbons as crimson seeped onto the stone. Tugaki hid her face in Genkin's shoulder, unwilling to watch, as the cat tore at the boy below, powerless to help. The cat's claws raked down without end, more and more blood staining the ground as it scored across Dosu's body, its eyes alight with pure pleasure. Tugaki trembled with fear, never feeling so afraid in her life as she heard the cat continue to growl, wondering how she had been so fortunate as to cross the broken board only a few years back. She felt ashamed, ashamed that this was partly her fault, she had had no right as to tell Dosu what he had to do to prove himself, and she had even thought it might be funny to see the demon tear him to shreds, but she was having second thought as it occurred. Dosu couldn't stand this anymore; it was as though his own life was falling with the blood, as if each blow robbed him of more of the celestial essence. Unable to cry out or even cringe, he closed his remaining eye, his world seeming to spin around him as blood clouded his vision. This was truly the end, for now, there could be no escape. Dosu pleaded for it to stop, his mind begging invisible forces, but to no avail. He'd failed, and now he was paying, paying for something he'd thought he could do, paying for a crime that's reward was now worth nothing to him…


	6. The Scars That Never Heal

**Insanity rise:** HIYA! I hope you've liked the story thus far, sorry if that last chapter was a bit strange! Anyway, once again I really hope this doesn't sound too angsty but let us not forget this is a sad sad story! It took me awhile to post this part because the pages were on too separate computers and I had to load up the files. I wrote this chapter at three in the morning so if it's messed up please think of that!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own various chars from this story.

Chapter

Some scars will never heal…

"Sweetie," a soft voice called in the darkness, but Dosu couldn't grasp it. His world was a dark void, everything around him drowned out by the perpetual black. He heard voices from distant place, like he was somewhere he wasn't. He could make out the soft familiar cries of someone he was sure he knew, and many other voices he couldn't recognize. Nevertheless, it didn't matter, they were in a world he wasn't part of, somewhere outside this dark place he was trapped in. Everything felt numb and cold to him as he struggled to find anything, just any thought to hold onto, but everything seemed to whirl out of control.

"Dosu," there was that voice again; he just knew he recognized, but who could it possibly be? Suddenly, the swirling mist of blackness began to disappear, and a new image began to take shape. He could barely make out anything, it was all so blurry to him, but he could see a bright light and someone standing over him, the same person who was calling to him. That was it, he knew her now, he just knew he recognized her…

"Sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta sobbed softly, holding tightly to her son's limp hand. She squeezed her hand tighter, tears falling from her eyes as her son finally began to awaken from his dark world.

"Mom," Dosu choked, his voice a weak whisper, his vision began to clear, the blurry images becoming clear pictures in his broken mind.

"Dosu," his mother exclaimed, her eyes filling with relief, "it's alright sweetie, I'm right here."

"Mom…wha," Dosu coughed, barely able to manage the words, "what happened?"

"Oh sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta cried, hating to be the one to tell her son the awful truth, "don't you remember?"

Like a fast-approaching flood, the thoughts suddenly came back to him. He remembered the darkness, falling into the demon's pit. He remembered the feeling of pure helplessness as that malevolent monster had scored countless marks on his bruised body. He remembered the eerie glow of the moon and the look on Genkin's face when he'd told him he would go through with the challenge. But, why was he here, where was he anyway? What had happened? How had he survived that monster's wrathful beating? There were so many questions in his mind that it made his head ring. He cried out, suddenly aware of a growing pain, which started as a cold feeling and was slowly progressing to a burning fire. He tried to sit up but was shocked with immense pain, barely able to move as his head fell back into a soft pillow. He still could barely move…

"W-where am I," Dosu looked up at his mother, hating the look of pure sadness in her eyes, she was giving him a look he'd never seen before, and he didn't like it.

"Oh my poor sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, realizing she would have to explain everything, "I woke up on that night, I just couldn't sleep, like something was telling me that something was wrong. I couldn't find you, you weren't in the house anywhere, so I searched for an hour, and then I went to the village to see if anyone knew where you were. There was a strange boy there, he was crying and babbling on about something, but he was so shaken, I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't tell me anything. Then, I heard your name, he said something about you and some forest, I was so confused! That was when he said something that really scared me, he said that the demon would slaughter you and he didn't want to watch it. I knew where you were then! I got a group of townspeople and we hurried to the forest, we found two other children at what someone called "the demon's pit", they were both trembling and crying. I was just so scared, I asked them what was going on and…one of them pointed into that dreadful dark hole and I saw…"

Mrs. Kinuta broke off crying, her eyes filling with tears as she squeezed Dosu's hand.

"I was never so scared in my life," she sobbed, "Oh Dosu; you've been out cold for three days! The doctors didn't know if you would live, they said you'd lost so much blood and your back; I just couldn't believe it when they told me my own child was going to die! I've been coming here every day, as often as I could and now, oh sweetie please never scare me like that again, I thought you were going to die! I really really did!"

"I'm sorry mom," Dosu grimaced, the numbing pain stinging up his spine, "I was so stupid…I'm so sorry."

"It's alright sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta cried, wiping the tears from her eyes, "you're going to be alright now."

"Mrs. Kinuta," a tall blond-haired woman in a white coat entered the room, her eyes growing wide when she noticed Dosu, "he pulled through!"

"Oh," Dosu's mother gave a soft smile, "Dosu this is Dr. Kamari, she helped save your life."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," the doctor smiled," I was just rather surprised to see you awake."

"Have I really been out for three days," Dosu asked, astonished by the mere thought of it.

"Afraid so hun, "Dr. Kamari nodded sadly, "we thought you'd never wake up, all that trauma is pretty hard on a kid your age."

"What happened," Dosu asked again, trying to sit up again but being bit back by an intense pain that seemed to snap through his spine.

"You're in the hospital hun," the doctor, "we did all we could to help but you've been bleeding really badly for the past few days, that cat came close to tearing you to shreds."

"Why can't…," Dosu cringed with pain, falling back once again, "I can't sit up."

"Take it easy there," the doctor gave him a sad glance, "it'll be a while before you can go anywhere, you had some extreme trauma to your back, just about broke it really."

"It…hurts," Dosu whimpered, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't cry out.

"You need to just relax and take it easy for a few days, we'll see about getting you home later on," Dr. Kamari smiled warmly, "now Mrs. Kinuta I'm afraid that visiting hours are over."

"Oh," Dosu's mother sighed, "I didn't realize how quickly the time passed, I'll come back and see you tomorrow sweetie."

Dosu's mother bent down and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, giving him a final worried glance as she walked out. The doctor remained there, looking over a clipboard and then at Dosu.

"Alright kid," she sighed, "I want to know what you were doing down there getting ravaged by a demon."

"I…," Dosu didn't know how to explain, he couldn't find the words to say.

"Come on you an tell me, I've heard a lot of strange stories in my time and I can assure you I won't poke fun," the doctor gave him an encouraging smile. Dosu sighed, knowing he would have to talk, but how could he explain everything?

"It was…," Dosu scowled remembering the entire scene, "oh, I don't know how to explain it, some kids in the village had some of sort of test to prove they couldn't be bullied around, and it was too…"

"Cross the wood plank above the cat demons den without falling, I've heard that one before," Dr. Kamari sighed, "why'd you do something like that that's what I want to know."

"I guess," Dosu grimaced, pain seizing a tight grasp as his voice became even more hoarse, "I wanted to prove a point…"

"Had a rough time with it didn't you hun," the doctor sighed, giving him a discouraged look, "my bet is this little "challenge" is gonna stick with you the rest of your life."

"What do mean by that," Dosu winced, the doctor giving him the same look his mother had earlier.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice already," she sighed, "that cat took out your left eye, the fall nearly destroyed your back, and you've got some nasty scars that I don't see ever healing, you're quite the hurt kid hun."

"What," Dosu's only remaining eye widened, he did his best to examine himself, finding his entire body covered in blood-stained bandages, the damage had been much worse than he could've thought.

"Don't go getting worked up over it right now," Dr. Kamari warned, "if you move around too much your wounds are bound to reopen, and we may not be so fortunate next time, just get some rest."

Dosu had a million questions he wanted to ask, but the doctor had had enough. She simply stepped out of the room, leaving him alone in a hospital bed. Dosu sighed, grimacing as another wave of pain struck him. If he had been out for three days and he was still this sore, then maybe things were a bit more serious than he had thought. He couldn't believe things had turned out this way, where was his acceptance, where was the happy look on mother's face? He hadn't helped anyone; all he had done was hurt them even more. He cursed himself under his breath, anger boiling inside him. How could he have been so stupid? He'd scared his mother practically to death, and it would've been worse if he'd been killed. He couldn't bear to think of his fragile mother, all alone with no one in the world. To think he almost caused her that much pain, to think he almost left her alone in this cruel world. Genkin was right; he was a coward, and so much of a coward that he had thought he could help himself by doing an insane stunt that had almost gotten him killed. He had to be the stupidest teenager in the sound village! Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling alone and hurt. He wished someone would come in and see him, at least then he wouldn't be left alone with these horrid feelings of guilt. Sighing again, he closed his eyes, hoping a world of dreams might provide some peace, hoping to escape from the wretched reality he had come to know…

* * *

_I hope you liked it! This is one of my fav chapters but I don't really know why! Would you please be so kind as to tell me what you think?_


	7. Shattered Reflection

**Insanity rise:** HIY! I really hope you've enjoyed this story so far as of I have worked very hard on it! It'd going to be a while before I post anymore though because I'm about to be cut off from the internet fro 6 days! Anyway, this is one of those chapters I read over like a hundred ties to make sure it sounded how I wanted it to! Please R&R, I want to know what my readers think of this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did many of the characters would go mysteriously missing…but I do own this story and a few of the characters!

Chapter 7

Shattered reflection…

"Hello sweetie," Dosu awoke to find his mother at his side, smiling warmly.

"Good morning," she smiled, crystal tears beginning to well in her eyes. Dosu whimpered softly, bright sunshine streaming in from a window nearby. He glanced about, barely able to see anything due to his immobile state. He noticed another figure and knew who it was, for once not feeling too angry. He'd been needing someone to talk too. All night he'd been plagued by horrendous nightmares, reliving the past events in his head over and over again. He'd woken at least three times, drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for breath. His face was tired and hurt, but he did his best to smile.

"Feeling better," Mr. Kogaru asked, approaching the family with an encouraging smile. Dosu hated that question.

"Not really," he rasped his voice still weak and tired.

"Oh sweetie you sound terrible," his mother exclaimed, putting a hand on his forehead , "and you're burning quite the fever!"

"I missed you," Dosu coughed, "I couldn't sleep at all and I don't like being alone in here."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to heal up," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "the doctor's say it'll be a few days before you can come home."

"How's your back," Mr. Kogaru asked, his question hurting Dosu just as much as the one before.

"It hurts," Dosu managed to mutter, a sudden pain overtaking him.

"I'll talk to the nurses about getting you something for that fever," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "I just hope you feel better soon."

"Please don't go," Dosu whimpered as his mother began to edge towards the door. Mrs. Kinuta gave him a look of pure dismay, crystal tears falling to the floor.

"I have to go sweetie," his mother said softly, choking back sobs, "I'll come and see you again soon."

"Hope you feel better soon," Mr. Kogaru gave Dosu a strained smile and followed Dosu's mother out, the door clicking shut behind him. Dosu sighed, wondering why they had seemed so anxious to leave. It only meant that he would spend more dreadful time alone. He stared up at the ceiling, the room's silence bearing down on him as though it weighed a ton. He felt so alone, wishing he was anywhere but here. Grimacing, he cringed as another wave of pain shot up his spine, warning him of too much sudden strain. How could expect him to live like this? Crippled and broken in a hospital bed, alone in a dark room where the very idea of happiness seemed to be blocked out by the locked doors. He wished he was at home, the warm sunshine beating down on him in a familiar place, but instead he was in this dark nightmare. This seemed so hopeless, how could he lead a normal life if he was scarred for life? What exactly had happened on that night, and where were Genkin and Tugaki? Shaking his head, he let out another deep sigh, wondering why life had to be so full of questions…

"Why did things turn out this way," Mrs. Kinuta exclaimed, collapsing into a chair. Mr. Kogaru gave her a sad glance, looking down at his untouched coffee. The sat in the Kinuta's kitchen, a sickening sadness overcoming them.

"My life seems to be slipping through my fingers," Dosu's mother trembled with grief, "and I can't do a thing to stop it!"

"Don' worry yourself like that, you say him in there, he's bound to heal up and be back to normal in no time," Mr. Kogaru tried his best to sound reassuring, but his objective wasn't quite reached.

"But he won't "heal up", the doctors said those marks will stay with him for the rest of his life," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, dabbing at her tears with a kerchief, "and I know he's going to have a hard time coping with that."

"He'll be fine," the man smiled weakly, realizing how much he was lying. That kid hadn't looked exactly right in there and he knew it. Kids were supposed to be carefree and happy, always bubbling about with never-ending glee, but the look he'd seen when he'd looked at Dosu wasn't that at all. That kid had been mangled, and there was no denying it wouldn't sit well with someone of his age. He sighed, remembering how Dosu's sister had met a similar fate, too caught up in life to realize what was happening until the damage was done and unfixable. Still, Dosu was in fact alive, and he still had a chance to live his life the best he could.

"I just can't believe all this," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "I've lost one child, and come close to losing the other, in only a matter of weeks!"

"It's a shame, but you can't blame yourself," Mr. Kogaru stood up, putting a hand on the weeping woman's shoulder, "kids will be kids."

"I know," Mrs. Kinuta, sighed, wiping more tears away, "I just feel so distressed, I do hope nothing else happens like this ever again."

"I agree," the man nodded, "enough pain has happened in these last few days to last a lifetime."

"Your right," Dosu's mother sobbed, "thanks so much for staying by me, you've been such a great help to me…"

"I can't just stand by while you sob in pain," the man smirked, "that would be incredibly stupid on my part."

"Thank you," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, a warmness coming into her tear-filled eyes, "I'd be lost without you…"

The next few days slipped by slowly. Mrs. Kinuta struggled between work and visiting her son, tears filling her eyes every time she looked at him. It truly did scare him, for he'd realized the way his mother looked at him, and he knew what filled her eyes with that pained glimmer. Pity, it pained him to think that his own mother felt sorry for him, making him feel sick every time she looked at him. He didn't want her tears, he just wanted her to be happy, but he was clearly doing just the opposite. Little next to nothing ever happened in the hospital, and it pained Dosu to sit around all day, his back still paining him, allowing little movement to take place. Much to his relief, after three remorse-filled days, his mother came to take him home. She'd had to have Mr. Kogaru carry him; Dosu being unspeakably weak from his crippled state over the last few days. Now, Dosu sat up in bed, morning sun piercing through the window, marking a new day. He sighed, fumbling his fingers and wondering he should even try to get up. He'd finally realized how weak he'd become, his strength diminishing as he'd lain in that hospital bed. There was just nothing left in him, his body tired and hurt like that of an injured kitten. He'd tried to walk yesterday, when he'd first gotten home, but had ended up whimpering on the floor, his mother coming to his rescue and putting him back to bed. Yawning, he shook his head, trying to shatter his thoughts of sleep. He'd found it impossible to rest the past night, his mind full of painful thoughts as he'd lied awake in the darkness. Groaning with pain, he brought himself to his feet, wincing as his bare feet hit the cold wood floor. He took a faltering step forward, wincing as a sudden pain pierced through his body. With a squeak, he stumbled forward, clutching to the wall for support, groaning with pain. Sighing, he looked over at the mirror nearby, gasping when he saw the unspeakable reflection. What had happened to him! He leaned against the wall, trying to get a better look at himself as his remaining eye grew wider and wider. His entire body was covered in bandages, gave him a strange look considering he was only thirteen. His skin was pale and he looked tremendously tired and weak. He stumbled towards the broken reflection, tears welling in his eyes. His back was curved unnaturally, making it impossible to stand up straight, now he knew why it had hurt so badly. Trembling, he placed a petrified hand on his head, tearing at the bandages that covered his face, almost too afraid to even look. Tears dripped from his remaining eye as he choked back a sob, cringing when he saw the hideous scars covering his face. He grimaced, working off the bandages around his neck and doing his best to slip off his shirt to examine the damage further. Sure enough, more scars ran down his neck, snaking behind the bandages covering his chest. He let out a pain-filled cry, no longer willing to fight the misery of his broken form. Sobbing, he tore away more of the bandages, ignoring the waves of back that shot up his spine. Blood bubbled up from the deep scars, the wounds yet to be completely healed. Crimson mixed with the tears as it dripped to the floor. He fell to his knees, sinking into a pool of blood and tears. Sobbing uncontrollably, he stared at the image before him, unable to believe it was his own.

"What happened to me," he cried out in anguish, his voice sounding weak and pathetic, "why, why did this have to happen, why?"

"Oh sweetie," Dosu's mother hurried into the room, tears falling from her eyes, "I didn't know you were awake, what…"

"Mom," Dosu cried, burying his head in her shoulder, hugging her tightly while cringing with pain, "what have I done?"

"Dosu," his mother said softly, "I'm so sorry."

That did it, suddenly something inside the misery-drowned boy snapped. His remaining eye grew wide, a sudden anger boiling inside him.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, tearing away from the shocked woman, "JUST STOP IT!"

"Dosu-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dosu screamed, his body trembling with a sudden fury, "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID PITY!"

"Sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta trembled with fear, afraid by her son's wrathful tone, drawing back.

"SHUT UP!" Dosu shook with rage, tears of pain falling from his eyes as he glared at his frightened mother.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Kinuta said, looking dazed with her eyes wide and her face stained in tears.

"LEVAE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU, I HATE EVERYONE," Dosu lashed out, smacking his mother across the face, causing her to squeak with fear, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Dosu," his mother pleaded, blood dripping from her mouth, her body trembling with pure fear, "please stop, you're scaring me…"  
"Mom…," suddenly the anger left his voice, for he didn't see someone to be mad at cowering before him, he saw his own mother. He had been so blinded by anger at himself that he had hurt her, deliberately struck her with the intent to cause pain. This was his mother, the only person he had left and he had beaten her like an animal.

"Oh mom," he whimpered, collapsing in her arms, "I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, I'm just so…stupid, I always hurt everyone, I never make things happy only worse!"

"Dosu," his mother whispered, straining for words, but nothing came, her eyes still wide and distant.

"I should've died at the river; I should've died instead of her! I would have deserved it, but she'd done nothing wrong! At least then you would be happy, you wouldn't be stuck with someone as foolish and stupid as me," Dosu sobbed violently, his breath coming in short gasps as he shook with pure melancholy.

"No sweetie," his mother's eyes no longer held their distant glimmer, "you're wrong, so very wrong, I love you sweetie, and nothing will ever change that!"

"But look at me, this is all my fault," Dosu whimpered, blood seeping to the floor as he clung to last person he had in this dark world, "I look like some dead animal!"

"Don't say that sweetie," his mother sobbed, taking him in her arms and cradling him like a mother would a young child, "you mean the world to me, I don't care what you look like on the outside, because I love you for you are on the inside!"

"Oh mom," Dosu sobbed, his tears spent, though he continued to sob and tremble, "I'm so scared."

"It's okay sweetie," his mother gave him a soft smile, her eyes blazing with sincere motherly love, "I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you ever again."

"Thank you mom," Dosu coughed, "I'm so…sorry."

"Dosu," his mother cried out as she felt her son's body suddenly go limp in her arms. She looked down at him, realizing his remaining eye was closed, his body too tired and hurt to take what had just happened. She sighed, feeling incredibly sorry for the battered boy. Dosu had been so overcome by his own grief, she'd never thought he would take things so severely. Gently, she took him in her arms, standing up and setting him back down on his bed. She choked back a sob, looking down at the blood that steadily dripped from the gaping wounds. Sighing to herself, she noticed that her own dress was stained with crimson.

"Oh Dosu," she whimpered, turning her back to the resting boy, stepping up to the door, "I feel so sorry for you…"


	8. Orochimaru

Chapter 8

Orochimaru…

It was mid-afternoon when Dosu awoke again. He groaned with pain, the morning's events coming back to him in a sudden rush. To him, life was over, and right now nothing mattered. He sat up, choking back a sob, alone in the sudden silence. However, the quiet didn't last long.

"Sweetie," his mother entered the room, noticing that Dosu had woken from his exhausted slumber, "are you okay?"

Dosu didn't answer his mouth and throat suddenly felt scorched, as if he was at a loss for words. He simply bit his lip and nodded dumbly. Mrs. Kinuta gave her son a funny glance, realizing the hurt look in his eyes.

"Sweetie," his mother sighed, looking down at the floor, "I have to work today, I would stay here with you but I've already taken so much time off and-"

"I get it," Dosu muttered, staring distantly at the wall.

"Do you think you'll be okay here alone all day," his mother asked, her eyes filling with concern.

"I'll be fine," Dosu nodded, not even bothering to look at his mother.

"Just stay here and rest," Mrs. Kinuta instructed, "I'm worried you're wounds might reopen, and then I don't know what would happen. Just stay here and keep out of trouble, please do it for me?"

Dosu nodded blankly again, barely hearing her words, lost in thought. He didn't care if he was left alone all day; people had been leaving him in silence quite often recently. He could cope with it, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He hated the feeling of being alone, the silence hurting more than the coldest words, but he could bear it.

"It's okay," he said softly, "I understand."

"Just please stay out of trouble, I'd die if you were hurt any more."

"It's alright mom," Dosu wasn't even trying to sound reassuring, his voice taking an almost cold tone, "I'll be just fine."

"I know sweetie," his mother smiled weakly, bending down and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, "but I still can't help but worry..."

"I know mom," Dosu still refused to meet her pained gaze.

"Bye sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta gave a final smile before quietly closing the door. Dosu sighed, still staring into nothing. What did it matter if he was alone, not like he really wanted to talk to people who only felt sorry for him. He didn't want anyone's pity, not his mother's, not those doctors', no one. But still he felt guilty, like everything was his fault. All the pain, all the tears could've been avoided if only he'd shown the slightest glimmer of common sense, but that fire seemed to have diminished long ago. Everything was his fault, and there was no denying it no matter what anyone told him. He choked back another sob, feeling hot tears burning in his eyes. Why was he being so pathetic? Why couldn't he show even the smallest hint of courage through these troubled times? No, he was always crying, always wishing things had turned out differently, wasting his life on things that could never become reality.

"I'm so weak," he growled to himself, looking out the window to see rain coming down in heavy sheets, the silver drops pouring from the heavens. He wondered how his mom was doing; she was probably out there braving the rain while he sat in bed like a nobody.

"That's it," he tightened his hand into a fist, struggling to his feet. He wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing; he would find somewhere to go. He stumbled towards the door, taking slow steps as he did his best to maintain his balance. With a pain-filled cry to fell forward, slamming into the cold floor. He groaned with pain, a stinging sensation running up his spine. Would he ever be able to act like a normal person again? Nevertheless, he'd never been what most would call normal, now it just showed on the outside too. Fighting tears, he pushed himself to his feet, trembling from the sheer effort. He wouldn't show weakness, he wasn't some scared kitten! Gritting his teeth he found himself staring at his reflection, the large mirror sending back a devastating image.

"Blast it," he growled, finding himself covered in fresh bandages, obviously the work of his mother. He stood there silently, glaring at his reflection as though he could make it just disappear. He hated the person he saw, all there was was weakness and pain, nothing anyone would ever look up to again. And to think, he'd done this to himself, no one else was to blame. With an anger filled cry he slammed his fist into the mirror image, shattering the unsightly reflection. Pieces of glass flew everyone, cutting into his skin as they fell to the floor, but he ignored the small trickle of blood. He refused to let himself cry, he refused to ever seem weak again! With another anger cry he slid the door open and stumbled into the hallway, his body screaming for him to stop, but he was oblivious to such notions. He struggled through the front door and onto the porch, standing up as best as he could, though it pained him immensely. That was when he stopped, cursing himself for being so stupid. He couldn't go anywhere looking like this; people would surely poke fun at him. However he was determined to at least get to town. Stumbling back into the house, he went to the coat closet beside the door, searching for anything that might help him in his dilemma. He smirked when he noticed an old rain poncho (that's what that big fluffy thingy is!), slipping it over his shoulders while ignoring the pain in his back. He stepped back and peered in an old mirror, shrugging his shoulders. Did he look weird or what? The unused coat turned out to be far too big, the sleeves almost going down to his knees, but he didn't have anything better. Sighing, he quickly slipped a gray and black scarf around his neck, hoping it would hide what was left of the visible bandages, and it did a pretty good job of it. Satisfied, he stumbled back out the door into the pouring rain, trudging along slowly, almost falling over a good few times. Doing his best not to fall into the sticky mud, he walked down the lane that led to the town, telling himself it was the only place he could go…

"Orochimaru- sama," a boy with silver hair addressed the cold figure behind him, gazing into the pouring rain, "tell me again why you wanted to come to this wretched village."

"Oh Kabuto," the older man smirked, his glowing gold eyes taking a cold look, "you seem to forget that this is my village, I created therefore I have the right to come and go as I please, you have no say in that!"

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto stammered, "It was not my place…"

"You seem to be making quite a few of those mistakes recently my foolish apprentice," Orochimaru sighed, staring up at the dark sky.

"Quite the storm," Kabuto commented, brushing his soaked hair out of his face, revealing a ninja's headband. Kabuto wasn't normally such a questioning boy, but his master's recent actions troubled him as much as they alarmed him. Kabuto was quite tall to be at the rank he seemed in, but of course everything was shrouded by lies in his case. He was quite truly around twenty years of age, his long silver hair tied behind his back, a pair of silver glasses covering his eyes. He was the apprentice of Orochimaru, one of the three greatest ninja in the land, part of his own league. Kabuto was most recalled as his master's most trusted spy, even going as far as to fail purposely just to please him. After all, that was his job.

"Kabuto," his master hissed, startling him from the silence, "I still need another village idiot for my squad."

"I know," Kabuto nodded remembering why they were here. Orochimaru had been assembling a ninja squad to represent the village of sound in this year's exam, but he wasn't choosing normal ninja. No, he took to roaming the streets, searching for people he claimed to see power in.

"Let's get a move on," Orochimaru demanded, smirking vilely in his usual malevolent way, "We'll find someone today, I'm sure of it…"

"Yes sir," Kabuto whimpered, feeling a chill of fear as a look of cold lust passed into his master's eyes, "yes Orochimaru-sama…"


	9. Worthless

**Insanity rise:** This is another one of my chapters where the rating comes in…anyway, I wrote this chapter for my bestest friend "Anniepopokios!" She is always wonderful and supporting of my stories! Go check out her stories! It'll take me awhile to get the next chapter up so be patient!

**Dedication: **ANNIEPOPOKIOS

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story and a handful of its characters!

**Rating: **T for violence. Blood and other stuff! (Gosh just read and see why)

Chapter 9

Worthless…

Dosu cursed under his breath, wondering why he'd even wanted to come here in the first place. The rain had soaked him to the bone, and no one else seemed to be stupid enough to venture onto the streets. He was alone in a cold world, pondering over what he should do. He knew he didn't want to go home, not while he'd walked all this way, but what could he possibly do here? Sighing, he leaned against a nearby wall, gasping for breath, exhausted form the mere walk. He was proving to be even weaker than he'd thought, barely able to take each step without groaning with pain. Suddenly, he heard footsteps; he turned his head to see two figures approaching from the mist, their bodies soaked in rain. He suddenly wondered if he should make a run for home, a sick feeling coming over him, these would be the first people he'd met in his current state besides his mother and people trying to help, he could already guess what they would say. His breath coming in short gasps, he pressed against the wall, wishing he could just disappear as the two strangers came closer.

"Get out of the way," he heard an anger voice demand. His heart thudding loudly in his ears, he turned to the strangers. He gave them a perplexed look, seeing a tall boy with soaked silver hair, and a clearly older figure behind him, a dark smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Dosu said blankly, meeting the silver-haired boy's gaze. The boy scowled, looking oppressing in the cold rain. Dosu shrugged his shoulders, wincing as he did so, cursing the pain in his back.

"I said get out of the way, freak," the boy growled, his eyes filled with rage. Kabuto was in no mood to argue with this commoner, almost laughing at his mangled appearance.

"What are you smirking about," Dosu growled, noticing how a dark smile crept onto the boy's face.

"Can't you see who this is you blind fool," Kabuto demanded, giving Orochimaru a side glance, "this is Orochimaru, he created this stupid village and he could kill you with a snap of his fingers, so get lost you haggard beggar!"

"SHUT UP!" That had done it, Dosu was more than tired of being insulted, and all he knew was that he wanted to beat that boy till he bled. He lunged at Kabuto, slamming his fist into the startled boy's face. Kabuto let out a squeak of surprise, falling back into the dark mud.

"Why you little demon," Kabuto screamed with rage, jumping back to his feet and wiping the blood from his face. Shrieking with rage, he hammered his fist into Dosu's stomach, trembling with pure wrath. Dosu cried out as he was sent sprawling to the cold ground, stumbling back to his feet and ignoring the pain that continued to plague him. Kabuto rushed back at him, kicking him across the knees, but Dosu wasn't giving up that easily! With a cry of rage and pain he slammed his fist into Kabuto's stomach, doing the same with his other hand. Kabuto squealed with pain as Dosu continued to strike him, blood spurting from his mouth. Dosu smirked with cruelty, malice shining in his only eye as he kicked his opponent to the ground, slamming his foot into his stomach. Kabuto growled, gritting his teeth from the enormous pain, anger burning in his eyes. He thrashed about, trying to break free of Dosu's grasp. Regularly, Dosu would've been able to pin him there for as long as he wished, but suddenly he let out a pained choked. Crimson stained through his shirt as he cried out it pain. He should've known this would happen, his wounds still hadn't completely healed, and he'd just let some of the pain resurface. Orochimaru smirked vilely as he watched the startled boy bleed, wondering what the story behind this one was. Kabuto also noticed his opponent's suddenly weakened state; he struggled to his feet, smirking maliciously. Knowing it was his turn to cause some bloodshed. With a quick movement he kicked Dosu behind the knees, causing the boy's knees to buckle. Dosu shrieked with pain as he fell to the ground, falling on his face.

"You're as weak as a whimpering dog," Kabuto laughed, slamming his foot down on Dosu's already hurt spine. Dosu screamed as a sudden pain engulfed, the stress on his back causing a burning sensation. His vision became clouded with shattered colors, dancing around him like the night in the demon's pit. He shook his head, telling himself to be strong, but the pain biting at him was to enormous to bear. He simply laid there, whimpering with a numbing pain as his opponent laughed at him malevolently.

"Why you're nothing but a filthy little peasant," Kabuto mocked scornfully, "a disfigured abomination!"

"Shut up," Dosu commanded, but the harsh edge to his voice had vanished, he sounded more like he was pleading than demanding, Kabuto's words stinging him like cold knives.

"Why I do believe I'd be doing the world a favor if I was to take this knife and cut your throat," Kabuto smirked cruelly, taking a kunai knife from his pocket, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Wouldn't you," Kabuto cackled malevolently, enjoying the boy's squeals of pain as he brought his foot down harder. Dosu choked and coughed as blood stained the bandages covering his face, his only eye wide with pain and fear. He knew this boy wasn't joking, he could tell by the cruel laughter that he really was prepared to take his life! He cried out in pure misery, begging for his life to be spared, not even knowing if it was worth living. Kabuto only laughed at the way his opponent thrashed about, taking pleasure in the boy's pain, ignoring the burning pain in his bruised stomach.

"Say goodbye," Kabuto laughed, driving the knife down, but suddenly he found a strong hand seize his wrist, causing him to drop the knife as it squeezed harder, the boy whimpering with a sudden pain.

"That's enough Kabuto," Orochimaru demanded, letting go of the startled boy. Kabuto stumbled back, barely keeping his balance as he stared at his master with scared eyes.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama," he stammered, trying to apologize, "I'm-"

"Shut up," Orochimaru snapped, causing the boy to squeal with pain and take a step back. Smirking cruelly, he turned to the boy who lay bleeding on the ground, an idea flashing through his mind.

"Get up boy," he demanded sharply, his shrill voice sending shivers down Dosu's spine. Dosu staggered to his feet, a sharp pain causing him to sink to his knees.

"Stand before the maker of your pathetic village," Orochimaru growled, quickly losing what little patience he had. Again Dosu stumbled to his feet, this time maintaining his balance as best he could. He gazed into the dark eyes of Orochimaru, cringing with pain and looking away.

"Look at me when I speak to you," Orochimaru demanded, his voice as sharp as a cold forged blade, "Stand up straight and address me as the creator of your meager little home!"

"Yes…sir," Dosu grimaced, gritting his teeth and doing his best not to appear pained, though all he wanted to do was escape that cruel gaze. He tried to straighten his back, but ended up screaming with a sudden pain, realizing why Kabuto had taunted him like he had. Cringing with fear he cowered before Orochimaru, tears of pain falling from his remaining eye.

"Hmm," Orochimaru seemed to be examining the boy, looking lost in thought. Dosu glanced at him, perplexed by his strange actions. Orochimaru continued to look him over, smirking cruelly when he noticed his missing eye and uneven spine. There was something Dosu didn't like about those cold snake-like eyes, and it chilled him to the bone.

"What is your name boy," Orochimaru asked, shattering the anomalous silence.

"D-Dosu…Kinuta sir," Dosu coughed, feeling more blood seeping through his bandages.

"Kinuta eh," Orochimaru smirked, there was definitely a plan forming in his mind, his eyes filled with a familiar lust for power.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto asked, thinking he knew what his master was up to.

"Stay out of my way boy," Orochimaru commanded coldly, turning his back to Dosu and walking back over to Kabuto, "the street is no place for an atrocity like you…"

Dosu stared dumbly as Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared into the mist, the rain steadily poring down. His entire body throbbed with pain, but he was even more disturbed by the look he'd seen in that man's eyes. He had a feeling he'd be seeing more of Orochimaru, much to his own displeasure. Suddenly, he gasped, he had to get home before his mother discovered what had happened! She would surely cry her heart out if she discovered her already hurt son broken and bleeding once again. He turned around and prepared to head home, but suddenly his knees buckled and he fell into the cold mud. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, peering into the swirling mists around him blankly.

"No…not…now," he choked, collapsing to the ground with a groan, his body throbbing with pain. His vision blurred and then, shadows began to creep over him, sending him into an all too familiar world of darkness…

"Dosu," Mrs. Kinuta called, opening the front door, her eyes tired from her hard day of work. She'd worked harder than ever to make up for past absence, but it was going to take quite a few long shifts before she got back to her usual schedule. She glanced about, looking curiously at the open coat closet before closing it shut. Everything in the house was dark, not a single light burning in the shadowy midst. She scolded herself for getting home so late, the world outside already shrouded in a black mist as more rain poured down.

"Maybe he's still asleep," she told herself, slipping off her shoes and stepping into the hallway, quickly lighting a candle to guide her through the darkness. She decided she would just go in and check on him, telling herself to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake him. She carefully slipped open the door, gasping at the site before her. Pieces of broken glass glimmered against the light of the candle, scattered across the floor, the mirror's frame lying close by. She'd dreaded something like this happening, but she'd told herself it wouldn't, what a silly lie!

"Dosu," she called again, her voice hitting a desperate note as she searched the room, nimbly stepping around the scattered shards of glass. Alas, her son was definitely not in the room. Suddenly, she let out a surprised choke, falling to her knees, the candle rolling to the floor and going out instantly. There she sat, in the darkness, tears cascading from her eyes, thinking she'd lost her remaining child. She blamed herself, thinking she shouldn't have left him alone, somehow she'd known things would turn out this way. Why hadn't she listened to that little voice nagging at her, why had she left her son alone in a world of misery? Her sobs were interrupted by a knock at the door, causing her to wonder who would call on her at this time of night. She brushed her tears away with her kerchief, not wanting to look troubled in front of someone else. Secretly, she wished she'd open the door and find her son safe and sound, but she knew how impossible that was.

"Mr. Kogaru," she gasped, opening the door to reveal the tired looking man.

"I do think you've lost something," the man heaved for breath, nodding towards the bloody mess he held in his arms. Mrs. Kinuta dropped her kerchief, no longer fighting to hide her tears.

"Dosu," she wailed, taking the blood-covered boy in her arms, crimson automatically staining her already rain-soaked shirt. She hugged onto her hurt son, cradling him like young child, sobbing uncontrollably. Mr. Kogaru gave her a sad glance, his eyes full of concern.

"I found him in the street on my way home," he sighed, looking down at the unconscious boy, "I don't know how long he's been out or what happened, but I carried him here none the less."

"Oh thank you," Dosu's mother cried, "you saved his life!"  
"Did I," Mr. Kogaru scowled, "if you'd only seen all the blood mixed into the ground you'd have felt wretched too, what was he doing out there?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Kinuta gasped, shaking with grief, "I told him to stay home…he promised me he would…"

"Looks like he had other ideas," Mr. Kogaru sighed, "must've gotten into a fight with some punks; I'm just surprised he even had the strength to get all the way to town."

"My poor baby," Mrs. Kinuta sobbed, hugging her son as tightly as she could, "oh Hiruko, how can I ever thank you?"

"Don't you go worrying about me, you'd best get that boy cleaned up before his wounds get infected," Mr. Kogaru sighed, "I'd better head home, don't want to get caught out there if that storm gets any worse."

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Kinuta gave him a soft smile as he left, feeling an undying sense of gratitude.

"Oh Dosu," she sighed, looking down at her rain-soaked son…


	10. Unwanted Guests

**Insanity rise: Hiya! I'm back from my trip and back to this story! Peeps, I read over this story around fifty times while sitting in the car and discovered how horrible some of my writing was! I humbly apologize (oh that sounds mature…ah) for my stupid typing skills! There were sooooo many times when I was missing words and spelled things in a different tense or way! I am sooo sorry! I also noticed that in chapter five; twice Tugaki's name appears as Taguki, I am very sorry for that mistake! Anyway, I would like to ask that readers would at least tell me what they think of my story! I have gone ten chapters without a single clue as to what other people think of my story and it makes me wonder…I would really like to know if people are enjoying this story or hating it…and why. Thanks for your time! Enjoy the story please!**

Chapter 10

Unwanted guests

Dosu groaned softly, opening his only eye slowly. He heard the soft pitter-patter of the rain drops falling outside, telling by the dark shadows over the window that the weather wasn't what you would call pleasant. Suddenly he gasped, where was he? The memories of yesterday's fight came back to him in a flood, drowning out his mind to a pint where he could barely understand what he was thinking. He gazed about, his eye darting around the corners of the room. Sighing, he became a great deal less tense, realizing he was in his own room. He winced with a burning pain, finding himself wound in tight bandages. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be stuck in bandages all his life. Yawning sleepily, he shook his head as to keep himself from falling back into a world of dreams. He didn't want to go to sleep right now, not when he felt so overwhelmed. His mind was buzzing with questions, of which he himself was answerless. He stood up, gritting his teeth as a sharp pain filled him. He told himself he would just have to get used to this, that this pain would follow him the rest of his life however long it might be. But it hurt to think such upsetting thoughts, and he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Mom," he called out, frowning when only silence answered him. He wondered exactly how late he had slept. Sighing, he walked into the hallway, scowling when he noticed that the scattered shards of glass had been cleaned away. His mother was no where to be seen, probably already headed off to work. He knew she'd definitely disposed of the shards of glass, probably thinking it would sadden him if she didn't. He sighed and stepped out onto the front porch, feeling rather bored, but suddenly wincing. That Kabuto kid had sure beaten him good, the feelings of pain still clinging to his tired body. Rain fell in heavy sheets from the skies, a chilling breeze blowing softly. Dosu scowled and walked back inside, the cold outside only deepening the cold in his heart…

Orochimaru sat at a large desk, deeply in thought. He questioned on what he should do; without another ninja for his squad soon he wouldn't be able to send them to this years exams, and then his plans would be ruined. He wasn't so stupid as to not know that there was a whole school of ninja just waiting for his orders. However, he wasn't looking for some stupid nin who would take everything like a joy ride, no he needed someone different. What he need was some idiot who was too hurt and scarred to realize his master's plans. He needed someone who would follow him and do as he said no matter what happened. He'd considered using Kabuto, but his most trusted spy was already entering the exam under a Konoha headband. Besides, Kabuto could get annoying sometimes, and Kabuto knew too much for his own good. No, he needed someone who wasn't at all like Kabuto, but still as cold and complicated. Then, his thoughts drifted to that boy he'd seen the other day in the street.

"Orochimaru sir," his thoughts were shattered as his silver haired apprentice stepped warily into the room.

"What do you want," Orochimaru sneered, turning so his back faced Kabuto, annoyed by his sudden approach.

"It's just that…sir," Kabuto pushed his glasses over his eyes, hiding any signs of his emotions, "the other Nin are awaiting their orders, they're growing bored."

"Do I look like I care," Orochimaru snapped, jumping from his chair so quickly that it toppled over, "get out of here you blundering idiot!"

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto stumbled back, "it wasn't my place-"

"I don't want to hear your sorry excuses," Orochimaru growled; Kabuto hurrying out the door. Then, an idea hit the man's dark mind, causing him to grin evilly, his eyes blazing with a sudden fire.

"And Kabuto," he looked to the boy who stood ready to close the door.

"Yes Orochimaru sir," Kabuto choked with fear.

"Tell the others…," Orochimaru smirked, "their new teammate will be arriving soon."

"Who-"

"Just do it," Orochimaru barked. Kabuto hurried away, stopping when his master called to him again.

"Oh and Kabuto," Orochimaru cackled evilly, "you'll be accompanying me on my trip to town tonight…there's a certain family I need to pay a visit too…"

"Sweetie," Dosu's mother called, bursting through the door, soaked to the bone with cold rain. She sighed and closed the door behind her, the world outside already beginning to darken. Now that the weather had begun to get closer and closer to the wintry seasons, the day light had come in shorter periods. Darkness would creep over the land hours earlier than in the warmer weather, causing Mrs. Kinuta's once bright walk home to be a race against the shadows. Mrs. Kinuta brushed strands of long black hair behind out of her face as she stepped into the kitchen, feeling impossibly overwhelmed. She gave a weak smile when her son appeared in the doorway, a solemn look on the little she could see of his scarred face.

"Hello sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta smiled as warmly as she could muster, "you wouldn't believe what someone told me in town today."

"What," Dosu gave an agitated sigh, wishing she'd simply tell him and not make him guess like some silly child.

"We're going to have a very important guest to dinner tonight, "his mother announced, her eyes shining with excitement, "the creator of our village! Orochimaru!"

"Wha…," Dosu stared at her, dumbfounded, he was busted now, and Orochimaru had only one reason to come here. He was probably mad that Dosu had picked a fight with the man he'd been with. He'd probably come and take him away, punish him severely for acting so stupidly. Dosu shook his head, his thoughts racing as he gaped at his mother, unable to muster a word. His mother smiled and gave him a tight hug, obviously excited by the chance to meet the powerful sannin who had created the sound village.

"Oh sweetie you look scared," his mother said softly, "I doubt he'll say anything rude."

"But mom-"

"Not another word," his mother shushed him, "you can't go moping about feeling sorry for yourself all the time. Orochimaru is a very important person and I can't imagine why he would want to come here, but we must make him feel welcome."

"Whatever," Dosu winced as a sharp pain shot up his spine, "just stop hugging me…it hurts."

"Sorry sweetie," his mother released her tight grip, looking abashed, "I didn't realize it, well I'd better be preparing dinner, I've got to fix up something presentable for tonight."

"Oh joy," Dosu sneered, feeling the same discomfort as when Mr. Kogaru came for a visit.

His mother didn't seem to hear him, and if she did she was paying no mind to it. She simply hummed a soft tune and began pulling items down from cabinets, obviously wanting to please such an important person. Dosu sighed and stepped out of the kitchen, hoping Orochimaru wasn't coming to do anything but have a nice chat. After all, he could still see the look in that man's eyes when he'd seen him in the street and it had chilled him to the bone…


	11. The Look In Those Eyes

**Insanity rise: **this chapter may be a little long but I wrote everything I thought was needed so I hope you like it! Once again I have no idea what the crowd thinks of this because no one has ever told me, so I hope you can just bear with me thorough the boring stuff! I worked hard to make this well worded but I'm not sure it turned out very well. Oh well, it may seem sort of predictable too. This story is just so much fun for me to write, I just love it!

Chapter 11

The look in those eyes…

"Orochimaru-sama are you sure this is a good idea," Kabuto asked as he and his master walked down the dirt road, the cold wind tearing at them. Orochimaru gave him a cold glare, his piercing eyes as cruel as the winds around them. Kabuto shuddered, knowing he was probably getting on the older man's nerves, and he was right. Orochimaru glanced back at the road ahead, smirking as a small house came into view. This was surely the place.

"Come on and stop your whining," Orochimaru chuckled, hurrying ahead, with Kabuto picking up the pace. Kabuto scowled as he followed his master, not wanting any part in this. He didn't want to meet some stupid peasants who Orochimaru thought could be "useful." He didn't care who these people were, it just wasn't worth coming all the way out here, why couldn't everyone just live in town?

Orochimaru was clearly ignoring his apprentice's annoyed glance as he stepped up to the door. Giving Kabuto a stern glare, he gave the door a soft knock, awaiting someone to greet them. He heard a soft shuffling from behind the door, telling him someone had heard his knocking. He stepped back as the door opened, revealing a smiling woman with long black hair. Mrs. Kinuta smiled warmly, causing Kabuto to look away, his eyes filled with spite.

"Hello," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, showing her guests inside, "I'm Mrs. Kinuta."

"Pleasure to meet you miss," Orochimaru smiled a bit, but the sadistic look in his eyes would forever remain, "I'm Orochimaru, and this is my apprentice Yakushi Kabuto."

"How do you do," Mrs. Kinuta gave Kabuto a warm smile, but he didn't feel at all like replying.

"I've been worried all day, what with the bad weather and all," Dosu's mother said as she led them to a well-set table, "I thought you might be delayed."

"We got here fine," Orochimaru nodded, that fake smile still glued to his face.

"That's nice to hear," Mrs. Kinuta gestured towards a chair while she sat down herself. Orochimaru and Kabuto did the same, Kabuto glancing dumbly at his surroundings, realizing how different it was from the dark hallways he usually resided in.

"I am curious as to know where your son might be," Orochimaru got straight to the point, looking as though he'd startled Dosu's mother.

"Dosu…," Mrs. Kinuta's smile vanished, "oh, of course, I'll go and find him now."

Orochimaru nodded politely, smirking as she left the room. He turned to Kabuto, a dark look in his eyes, as if he was planning something.

"You see how easy this is," he chuckled, "I told you this would be a profitable idea."

"Profitable," Kabuto snickered, shaking his head, "if you wanted profitable then why don't you simply put me on that stupid squad?"

"You know why you fool," Orochimaru's chuckles died down to a grave look, "I wouldn't trust you with those stupid children if you were years younger, you'd too easily slaughter them, besides, you already have a part in my plans."

"Of course," Kabuto shrugged, well aware of what his master would have him do.

"After all," Orochimaru sat back in his chair, "your job is too gather information and keep a low profile, not fight until you're covered in your own putrid blood."

"Do you really think he'll just come with you," Kabuto changed the subject, remembering the plan.

"If he doesn't I'll show him how stupid he is," Orochimaru slipped his finger across his neck, as though it were a knife.

"Nice," Kabuto sniggered, thinking this might be a bit amusing.

"I'm back," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, leading an annoyed looking Dosu to the table. Orochimaru smirked coldly, realizing he had surely been right about this boy. Kabuto gave an annoyed snicker, catching a cold glare from Dosu. Dosu knew who he was, h recognized him from the fight the day before, and he felt the fires of hatred kindling within him.

"What do you think you're doing here," he whispered to Kabuto so his mother wouldn't hear, giving the chatting adults a quick side-glance.

"I am Orochimaru's apprentice, where he goes I go," Kabuto said in a matter-of-factly tone. Dosu scowled, his only visible eye burning with spite.

"So," Orochimaru said rather loudly, taking polite bites of his dinner, "I do hope there are no hard feelings from our little run in the other day."

"What," Mrs. Kinuta gave her son a worried glance; Dosu looked away, unable to take her distressed eyes.

"I'm sure your son has told you about what happened," Orochimaru smirked, secretly knowing Dosu hadn't said a word but enjoying the look of distress in his mother's eyes.

"No…," Mrs. Kinuta's face turned pale, "what did happen?"

"It seems he ran into my apprentice," Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders, "had quite a scuffle really, I am terribly sorry for it."

"Oh my," Dosu's mother looked to Kabuto who again refused to meet her gaze.

"He tends to get a bit carried away at times," Orochimaru chuckled as though it was all a joke, "no hard feelings."

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't…all his fault," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, staring down at her food with a sudden loss of appetite.

"This has happened before I presume," Orochimaru gave Dosu a scheming glare, receiving an angry one back.

"He has gotten into trouble in town before," his mother shook her head sadly.

"Well, kids his age always seem to be that way, but I am rather ashamed in the performance of my apprentice," Orochimaru gave an almost humored sigh, "I expect much better out of him."

"Yes…I've heard that before," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "well, Mr. Orochimaru, I'm sure you had a reason for coming here besides a visit, someone of your importance must be very busy."

"Oh of course," Orochimaru laughed, his voice filled with what one might consider a note of malice, "I actually came to speak with your son."

"Dosu…," his mother gave her son a worried glance, but he could only shrug in reply. He knew no more than she did. Orochimaru's eyes twinkled with a viscous humor as he watched the startled family toss each other clueless glances, wishing he could laugh with more than just his eyes. He found it funny how these people acted, as if they actually expected him to be here to speak with them, when all he wanted was someone to carry out his plans.

"Yes Dosu," Orochimaru talked as though the boy wasn't staring directly at him, "You see as creator of this village I do control the number of ninja and those who train here."

"Yes," Mrs. Kinuta said shakily, wondering what he was getting at, but almost afraid to know.

"You see I have been preparing a team for this years Chuunin exam," Orochimaru smirked, amused by the perplexed look on the woman's face while Kabuto let out a quiet cough, telling him to get to the point, "And you surely understand that genin squads consist of three young shinobi."

"My husband…was a ninja," Mrs. Kinuta's throat suddenly became dry as she recalled the man who had run out on her, "I know…a good bit about their ways."

"Of course, you looked to me like someone who would, anyway back to what I was saying," Orochimaru chuckled, pouring himself a glass of sake," And you see so far I've only been able to get a hold of two ninja for this certain squad."

"What are you saying," Mrs. Kinuta's eyes never left her son as she listened to Orochimaru's cruel words.

"I need three ninja who are strong, agile, and willing to accomplish anything I set forth for them to do," Orochimaru smirked, taking a sip from his glass.

"You don't mean…," Mrs. Kinuta, gasped, wondering how anyone could even think of what she was sure the man was hinting at.

"I see a potential in your son that you don't see in every boy," Orochimaru gave Dosu a cruel smirk, "and I was thinking maybe-"

"No," Dosu's mother blurted out, her voice scared and shaky, "you couldn't possibly…Dosu's too hurt, he's still healing from…oh it just wouldn't work out, he could never be a ninja, he'd be killed before you even got to those exams! I'd be condemning my only son to death if I allowed him to even try something like that!"

"Now don't go getting worked up about it," Orochimaru seemed unconcerned by her sudden fear, anticipating she would act this way, "your son is much more able than you think, eh Kabuto?"

"Yes…sir," Kabuto winced, repeating the words he'd been told to say, "He proved me to look pathetic when I challenged him…"

"Of course Kabuto," Orochimaru laughed, knowing how it pained the boy to lie about his genius, "that's why I think this boy would do well as a sound shinobi."

"No," Dosu's mother sobbed, feeling lost and scared, "you can't, you just-"

"Mom," Dosu said flatly, silencing his mother as he gazed into Orochimaru's dark eyes. He saw something in those eyes, something he'd seen only in the eyes of people like Genkin. He knew what that dark emotion was, and he knew Orochimaru had a right to possess it. It was power, the ability to look down on others and feel no fear or alarm when they lashed out at you, the ability to laugh as anyone weaker than you dared question your word, and it was something he'd wanted since he'd first come to this village. He was oblivious to his mother's sobs as he gazed into those golden, snake-like eyes, feeling the flames of hatred slowly creeping over him, but in a new form. He hated this man, but he hated other things more, and it seemed to him as though someone as dark and sinister as this might be able to help him settle a few bad scores. A voice inside told him not to do it, to just sit back down and side with his mother, but a stronger voice was telling him otherwise. He'd made up his mind; this was an opportunity he couldn't afford to just throw away. "I'll go with you."

"Dosu," his mother cried out, feeling a sudden wave of distress, but she could see her son had made up his mind and there was no changing it.

"I'm sorry mom," Dosu said, still locked by Orochimaru's viscous gaze, "but this is something you can't keep me from doing."

"But…," his mother strained for words, but there was nothing she could say. The fact was, her only son was being pried from her grasp, and for once, it was of his own accord.

"Nice to hear you agree with me," Orochimaru chuckled, tipping another sip from his glass, "I expected you to despise the idea, but you seem to be smarter than I would have expected."

"It's getting late Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto pointed out, "we need to be getting back to the village."

"Of course," Orochimaru nodded, his eyes glimmering with a wicked intent as he stood up, "thank you for the meal Mrs. Kinuta."

"You're…welcome," Mrs. Kinuta choked, her eyes taking a dazed look as she attempted to take in what had just happened.

"I'll send Kabuto in the morning to come and get you," Orochimaru looked to Dosu, "I suggest you make sure you're well prepared, you're first day may be rather rough."

"I'll be ready," Dosu nodded, watching him as he and Kabuto prepared to leave.

"Good," Orochimaru chuckled.

"Goodbye," Kabuto waved spitefully as he and his master left the suddenly silent house, happy to get out of there. He sighed as he realized how dark it had become outside, wishing he hadn't had to come and waste his time saying words he'd had to rehearse. He turned to his master as they hurried down the dark road, smirking cruelly.

"That went well," he chuckled, his voice filled with the same cruelty that blazed in his master's eyes.

"You were a fool to doubt me," Orochimaru laughed, "but it seems like I'm surrounded by those as yourself."

"Do you really think you're going to be able to make that weak fool into a ninja," Kabuto asked, his eyes filled with cruel humor, "why even you must know how foolish such actions would be."

"To tell you the truth," Orochimaru laughed, "I really don't care…"


	12. Am I Clear?

**Insanity rise: Sorry it's been so long since I've written on this but since I don't have much on the reader's scale it hasn't been my top priority. I was shocked to discover I have around twenty people who have read this story all the way through! Not to be rude but if you've been reading an eleven chapter story that is still getting longer, would you please mind telling me what you think! I'm not one of those people who will stop writing just because readers aren't saying anything, but it is a bit unsettling. Anyway, this chapter is rather short compared to my others but guess what! KIN AND ZAKU FINALLY CAME IN! I never really thought I'd make it this far! Go me! Anyway please read and review! I hope you like this chapter because it's been sitting on my computer in a bunch of fragments for around a week and I just decided to work on it! It sounds a bit rushed I know but please excuse that! ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Am I Clear?

Bright morning sunshine shone down upon the Kinuta's small home as a new day began. However, the house was silent, though there was not a lack of activity. Dosu sighed, sitting up in bed. He still didn't know if he really wanted to do this, dreading seeing Orochimaru again. Why had he spoken up when he had, because right now he didn't at all feel like becoming one of the people he'd learned to hate. He'd never wanted to be a ninja, never wanted to have anything to do with them, and now he'd practically asked for it. He shook his head, his face tired as he stood up, he shot a quick glance to where the frame of the shattered mirror still stood and told himself this was the right thing to do.

He stepped out into the hallway, glancing around with a sorrowful look. Then a dismal note reached his ears, he turned to his mother's door, looking through a small crack. His mother didn't even realize he was there, too caught up in her crying. Dosu cursed himself, it was his fault this had happened, but for once, he didn't feel sorry. Secretly, he wanted it to happen this way, he wanted with all his heart to just get out of this misery-filled house, a place he dreaded to call home. He turned back to the hallway, jumping slightly when he heard a knock at the door. However, he was sure he already knew who it was. Shaking his head and giving his mother a final glance, he hurried over to the door.

"What took ya so long," Kabuto sneered as Dosu opened the door.

Dosu scowled and followed Kabuto down the road, having no wish to so much as speak with the older boy. Kabuto was also silent, still hating this idea. He didn't at all like this kid; he thought such a mindless idiot could never be capable of doing anything useful. Besides, what did Orochimaru see in a person who looked like he couldn't even stand up straight?

"So," Dosu sighed, hating the awkward silence, "where are we going?"

"I'm _leading _you too one of our training grounds, where the other two ninja will make you look like a pathetic fool," Kabuto snickered, "after all that's all you are."

"Shut your mouth," Dosu growled, "you're nothing but a stupid suck-up to your so called powerful master."

"Don't you ever insult my master," Kabuto whirled around to face the other boy, "Orochimaru has a kind of power you could never even begin to understand!"

"Hmph," Dosu grumbled, not feeling up to argue.

"Besides," Kabuto shrugged, a dark smirk creeping over his face, "we're almost there."

Kabuto led Dosu down the path, a chilling wind tearing at them. Without a doubt winter was definitely on its way. After a good distance they turned off onto a different path, one Dosu had never taken before. The dirt path led them away from the main road, leading into the forest. Dosu felt a slight chill as they followed the path, remembering the dark times he'd spent in this dreadful place. Kabuto gave him an annoyed glance when he noticed how pale the boy suddenly looked, wondering if he'd been this way before. They continued through the trees, hearing nothing but the occasional call of a bird.

"Here we are," Kabuto grumbled as they came to a clearing, seeing Orochimaru standing nearby with two other figures.

"Took you long enough," Dosu heard someone snicker as they approached them, shooting the other boy an annoyed. Orochimaru gave him a stern look, a sadistic smirk twisting across his pale face.

"Nice to see you made it," he chuckled.

"Who's the loser," a boy with spiky black hair and a bored look on his face snickered. The girl standing next to him cuffed his shoulder, growling something Dosu couldn't hear. If these were the two ninja Orochimaru had spoken of then he really did wonder of this had been such a good idea. Orochimaru seemed to notice the sudden unease that came over the clearing, his grin falling a bit as he shot the black-haired another uncompromising glare.

"Dosu," he addressed, "these are your new teammates, Zaku and Kin."

"Hello," Kin stammered, forcing a smile while Zaku only shrugged.

"Zaku, Kin," Orochimaru turned to the two, "this is Dosu."

Everything suddenly became quiet, as if something wrong had been said. Kin stared at Dosu, Dosu stared at Kin, and Zaku sneered at both of them. Dosu hadn't at all imagined a team brought together by one of the three greatest ninja in the land to look so…average. Somehow he'd pictured something else, nothing truly special really, just something…different. He could tell Kin was shy but she had the same cold look in her eyes as Orochimaru, and Zaku looked like a total slacker who liked laughing at his opponents a great deal more than fighting them. This would truly be quite the experience.

"Well then now that we're all acquainted," Orochimaru smirked, "I'll explain to you how things will be from now on."

"This is gonna be a drag," Zaku mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and leaning lazily against the nearest tree.

"Thank you Zaku," Orochimaru snapped angrily, his tolerance quickly vanishing, but he quickly regained his patience before he did anything one might consider rash, "Now, I'll let you know now that just because you've been brought together does not mean you're a team, you see this year…I have more than just passing in mind for you."

"What do you mean," Kin asked, her eyes filled with cold curiosity, her face grave.

"It means that you are not just representing your village through this exam, I expect much more out of you," Orochimaru snickered, "I found you just as easily as I could have found some one else, I can dismiss you at any given moment."

"So," Dosu wondered what the man was getting at.

"When the time comes I'll explain what you are to do," Orochimaru shot Dosu a warning glance, "for now you will simply do as I say without question, is that clear?"

"Clear sir," Kin nodded, saluting Orochimaru as if he were her village Kage.

"Crystal," Zaku remarked. Dosu only nodded slowly, wondering what all this was really about.

"Then by all means," Orochimaru cackled maliciously, his eyes burning with a hellish light, "let's begin…"

* * *

_Thanks! I hope you liked it and I will keep working on this story! I still love it more than any of my others! Thanks soo much for reading! If you have the time please review!_


	13. What's Your Problem?

**Insanity rise: HIYA! It's been quite a while since I typed on this story but I figured that if I had a twelve-chapter story already in progress than I should at least finish it! This chapter may seem a bit dull and sorry if I seem like all I ever write about is Dosu but he IS my favorite character! Not to mention I work very hard on this story! Also I am very sorry that this story is so…weird, I finally realized why people never review. It's got something to do with the fact that my idea is very stupid and a bit to complicated to have anything to do with Naruto, it's so strange and different from what you might think would happen. I used to be angry because everyone thought Dosu was just some stupid leper or a completely normal person, but now I feel like I would rather write about that than what I've ended up with. I am still going to finish this story, but I don't feel like I've got the heart for it I used to have. I'm disappointed in no one but myself right now and I feel like I was being very selfish with all this…sorry. Anyway, now that Zaku and Kin are finally a part of this story I will begin to write a little more on the other characters. I was rather happy when Kabuto came in because it gave me someone else to write on and now I have even more characters! I'm not sure if Zaku's arm alterations are ever explained in the anime or manga so I think I'll think something up in the next chapter! Please tell me if you agree with everything I've written so far, if you like it or hate it. I am rather frustrated with this. Come on, I supposedly have had 400 reads on this story, but the only people who bothered to review were my two best friends! If you're reading this then if you ad the time would you at least tell me if I should continue, I just don't know if people think this story is any good. I will definitely write more stories on Dosu in the future, but I'm pretty sure I'll never use this idea for my other stories, sorry if your annoyed with my rambling! I'll stop now! Please review peeps and thanks if you have been reading and enjoying this! It really makes my day to know that people even read this story, because Dos is not at all a very big character on the popularity list! I'm going to finish this story! I am determined whether I feel like it or not! Sorry if I sound like a complete idiot with this extremely long author note, please read and enjoy! I'm just a writer with a dumb obsession…but I love it! **

**Chapter 13**

**What's your problem**?

"Now," Orochimaru chuckled, standing before the three newly recruited genin. His eyes blazed with a sadistic humor, Kabuto standing beside him with an annoyed scowl twisted across his face, his glasses glinting a beam of light as he pushed them over his eyes, the sun reflection beating down. For the next three hours, Orochimaru sent the genin through numerous tests. He made them execute the most simple of exercises, hitting a mark with kunai and shuriken, basic survival training, and then he decided to speed things up a bit. He saw a definite potential in these young shinobi, well, at least one or two of them. Each one had his own unique traits and abilities, and each one had their own weaknesses and disadvantages. Kin was one he admired. Her quick action pleased him, and her dark eyes reminded him of no one other than himself. He smirked vilely as she darted about as he called orders, almost laughing as Zaku and Dosu attempted to keep up with her. Zaku, now that one needed work. Orochimaru shook his head, though the boy had definite spunk and a strong wish for power, he was too laid back, in addition, what one might call "cool." Orochimaru pondered over what he could do with him, wondering if they was some way he could alter the boy's abilities, make him more powerful…

"Fool," Kabuto burst out laughing, suddenly stopping as quickly as he could, but he was too late. Orochimaru gave him an evil scowl, annoyed by the sudden outburst, his eyes darting to the training genin.

"What's your problem," Zaku growled, his cool attitude suddenly vanishing, tearing a kunai knife from his shoulder. He tossed the knife over his shoulder, a slight splatter of blood striking his face as it tore by. Dosu glared at him, his visible eye blazing with abhorrence, holding three more of the deadly knives in his hand.

"Why don't you just stay out of my way," Dosu barked, standing his ground and showing no fear whatsoever as Zaku held up a fist threateningly in his face.

"You hit me on purpose you freak," Zaku growled, practically enraged.

"If you hadn't been in my way I wouldn't have," Dosu said in a matter-of-factly sort of way, "it's your own fault."

"I'd shut up if I were you if you know what's good for you," Zaku demanded, shaking his fist, "I'm the leader of this team and you'd better not forget that!"

"Oh really," Dosu snickered, not at all afraid of this pretender, he could see this boy was nothing like he claimed, he told himself he was nothing to be afraid of.

"SHUT UP!" Zaku screamed, something inside him suddenly snapping, all his patience slipping through his fingers, "I MAKE THE RULES HERE AND YOU LISTEN, YOUR NOTHING BUT A SICKLY LITTLE KITTEN COMPARED TO ME!" With a cry of rage, Zaku attempted to punch Dosu in the face, using as much force as he could muster, but Dosu had already seen it coming. Without even thinking Dosu lashed out, seized Zaku's wrist and twisted it behind his back. Zaku cried in a state of sudden pain, sinking to his knees and grimacing. His eyes blazed with pure revulsion as he glared up at Dosu, mumbling something under his breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but heard a soft giggle from where Kin stood. He shot her an angry glance, but try as she might, Kin couldn't hide her chuckling, her cheeks turning beet red.

"Very good," Orochimaru laughed cruelly, clapping his hands in enjoyment, "but not much on your part Zaku."

"Do try to control that temper of yours," Kabuto sneered, "it could get very troublesome in the exams."

"Yes of course," Orochimaru nodded, the cold look returning to his eyes, "Dosu, release him." Zaku whimpered as h was released from Dosu's grasp, rubbing his arm and jumping to his feet.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE," Zaku screamed, his face twisted in a look of pure loathing, his eyes burning with the flames of malevolence. With a spiteful cry, he lunged at Dosu, balling his hands into fists and closing the gap between himself and Dosu. Closing his eyes, and catching Dosu completely off-guard, he slammed his fists into Dosu's stomach, shoving the boy back. Dosu squeaked with pain and took a step back, too surprised to do a thing.

"DIE!" Zaku screamed, taking a shuriken in his hand and holding it before Dosu's face, shaking with rage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ZAKU!" Orochimaru growled, jumping forward and grabbing Zaku's wrist, clutching it so hard that blood trickled from where his nails dug into the boy's skin. With a squeak of surprise, Zaku dropped the throwing star and collapsed to the floor, cursing under his breath, eyes wide as he clutched his wrist in pain. Dosu dared to take a breath, his only eye wide as he leaned against a nearby tree, sinking to the ground and wheezing. He wasn't hurt, for he'd been struck for worse throughout his scarred life, but knowing these people were supposed to be his teammates almost made him tremble. He'd never thought the other boy would go as far as he literally strike him, and to think he was supposed to work with these people for who knew how long. Orochimaru scowled and turned away, facing Kin who stood shocked nearby. Kin had seen the whole thing, and her laughter had turned to a gasp as Zaku's anger had overcome him.

"Zaku," Orochimaru snarled, his face twisted in a look of pure disgust, "You will stay after our training session is over, I would like to speak with you on an important matter."

"Yes…sir," Zaku gasped, his breaths quick and uneven, trying to recover from his sudden action, being deprived of an essential amount of energy.

"And Dosu," Orochimaru said, not even bothering to look at the wheezing boy, "if you ever let your guard down like that again I'll beat some sense into you myself."

"Orochimaru sir," Kin asked, trying to break the awkward feeling that had settled over the clearing, "excuse me for asking, but what will be our next training exercise."

"Good question Kin," Orochimaru smirked, his eyes shining with pure malice as he walked back over to stand beside his grinning apprentice, "Your next exercise will be your final for the day, I would like two of you to go against the remaining shinobi, in order to finish this test you must defeat the lone ninja to a state of unconsciousness and bring him back to the village in the next two hours."

"That should be easy," Zaku staggered to his feet, chuckling softly, "I'll beat Dosu to a bloody mess!"

"That's not what I had in mind," Orochimaru informed, his eyes gleaming with a secret laughter, "I want Kin and Dosu to go after Zaku."

"But-"

"Zaku will have exactly twenty minutes to get to the village before you two come after him," Orochimaru explained, knowing he would take great pleasure in watching this trial take place, "whomever reaches the village first wins this little test, whomever fails must spend the entire night doing shuriken and kunai training here, and don't think you can trick me. I'll have a sound ninja come and be sure you are working as I have commanded."

"Where are you going," Dosu asked as Orochimaru and Kabuto began leaving the clearing.

"Kin," Orochimaru instructed, "count until twenty minutes have gone by then go with Dosu after Zaku, me and Kabuto will wait for you at the village, NOW GO!"

"Yes sir," without another word Zaku darted into the trees, leaving nothing but a few dislodged leaves fluttering in the breeze. Kin sighed and began counting in her head, monitoring each second as it ticked. With a sigh, she turned to Dosu who stood up slowly.

"You ready for this," she asked half-heartedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dosu sighed, shaking his head.

"Then let's go," Kin smirked, more than ready to prove her skills, more than ready to get a bit of fun out of this…


	14. Training Challenge! Race to The Village!

**Insanity rise: WOWY! I have never gotten this far on a story before! All the way to chapter 14! Anyway, I do believe I will finish this story over the course of the next few days as I'm putting as much time as possible into it! I really want to get this done even no one reads it! I still want to write on it though! Anyway, this chapter was oddly fun for me to write. I figured out that I like writing on this kind of thing much better than angst, which was almost all I wrote in this story. I kind of regret that. This chapter might be a bit boring but I find the part in the end rather funny, and I really like writing this story better now that I have Kin and Zaku to write about too! Please review peeps, if you've been reading a 14-chapter story the least you can do is tell me if you even like it! I know this is a rather stupid idea but still….**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Training challenge, Race to the village!**

"LET'S GET HIM," Kin smirked as she and Dosu dashed through the forest, running at peak speed. Dose looked over at her, dodging out of the way, as they whirled by a group of trees. He could tell she was planning something from the look in her eyes, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Sighing, he concentrated on the path ahead of him, knowing they were bound to catch up with their lazy teammate sooner or later…

* * *

"Isn't this exciting," Zaku, grumbled as he plucked a twig from his bushy black hair. He'd hated this training exercise since it had firs begun and now he only felt worse. All he wanted to do was get back to the village and take a good long rest, that was if he beat the other two there. However, what were the odds of them catching up to him anyway? He was completely confident that he was the best in the squad, after all, how could those others imagine they could compete. He was the only one with any brains and he'd had the worst life growing up. He knew all there was to know about pain, and hatred, and all that had grown into an overcoming lust for power. Orochimaru had given him the chance to obtain some of that power, and now he knew he'd have to do well on this little "exercise" if he ever wanted to be anything to the world. Of course, he surely would be those were his thoughts as he slunk silently through the underbrush, edging carefully towards the village as to not be tracked easily. He smirked when he spotted the village gates ahead; telling himself this had been much too easy. A more alert ninja would have been suspicious, but all of Zaku's thoughts were centered on his sure victory as he crept up to the village entrance. He could care less on how simple this all seemed, he really didn't care at the moment whether this was the stupidest or smartest action to take, he just darted out of the woods, heading for the village he called home.

"GOTCHA!" A voice exclaimed as Zaku came only steps from entering the village. Zaku squealed with surprise as Kin and Dosu appeared before him, a dark smirk on Kin's face, her cold eyes blazing. Dosu only stood in his usual hunched over way, Zaku unable to read his expression due to the bandages. With a quick laugh, Kin tossed a kunai knife at Zaku who jumped out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Is that all you can do," Zaku smirked, realizing this would be easier than he'd thought.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," Kin pointed out, revealing a handful of senbon, a cold smirk creeping over her face. Zaku only shrugged, clenching his fists as though he would strike at any moment, keeping his eyes on Kin as he took a few tentative steps to the side, looking for an opportunity to lash out. Kin's eyes followed his every move, waiting for the perfect moment to toss a handful of the viscous needles at him, searching for a perfect mark.

Dosu only stared at them, watching their every movement and making mental notes as best he could. It was clear these people had had a bit of ninja training before, or at least knew how to fight. The way they monitored their opponent's movements while pinpointing their target was pure genius, something Dosu knew would take him quite a while to execute. Kin hadn't given him any precise orders, she'd simply said to wait until he say and opening and attack, but at the moment he was too engrossed in watching the other two nin face off. Secretly, he was dreading the journey ahead, for he knew he would have to work hard if he ever expected to surpass or even level with his peers. Then, Zaku lunged forward, shattering Dosu's thoughts and bringing him back to the fight before him as both ninja braced themselves.

With a quick movement, Zaku brought the feet between himself and Kin to a face-to-face battle, lashing out and attempting to punch her in the face. Kin dodged out of the way and, with carefully thought out accuracy, tossed the handful of needles at her opponent. However, Zaku saw them coming. In no more than an instant, he jumped aside, the needles zipping by until they found themselves in the bark of a nearby tree. Without a second thought, he rushed at Kin and before she could recover from her missed shot, slammed his fist into her face. Kin cried out in pain and fell back slightly, but regained her senses before hitting the ground. With an unsteady side step, she kept to her feet, wiping the blood from her face and slipping a kunai knife from her pocket. Zaku threw another punch her way, but Kin jumped to the side, sliding a bit before lunging back with a quick hop. She sliced the knife across Zaku's shoulder, causing him to cry out in surprise as she smirked with a dark pleasure. She told herself she had this fight won as she swung her knife back at Zaku. Nevertheless, even though her thoughts had only spent an instant, it had been enough for Zaku to clutch a kunai knife in his hand. The sound of metal clashing filled the air as Kin and Zaku's knives struck one another, the nin locked in a deadly struggle. Kin felt herself being overpowered, as she was pushed back, holding on with all her strength as she attempted to keep her opponent at bay. With a cruel laugh, Zaku ripped the knife from her hands, tossing it in the dirt and cackling vilely. Kin could only cringe as he prepared to strike her, wondering why Orochimaru would have them fight their own teammates…

However, Zaku never got the chance to strike. In all his gloating, he'd forgotten they were a three-man squad. Before he could so much as raise his knife, Dosu had him. With a quick jump Dosu, seized Zaku's hand, twisted behind his back, slammed him into the ground. Zaku squeaked with shock as Dosu's foot came down on his head, feeling a sudden ringing pain. It was nearly enough to knock him out cold, but not quite. He thrashed about, Dosu jumping away as he stumbled to his feet. Dosu couldn't stifle a chuckle, staring at Zaku's soiled appearance with a stupid grin. Zaku did look rather bedraggled, various twigs and leaves sticking in his hair, his face covered in dirt along with his clothes, and a muddied trickle of blood staining his already soiled shirt. He glared at Dosu with enraged eyes, hating the humored look in his only visible eye.

"What do you think you're laughing about," he growled, preparing to strike, but then a better idea came into his mind. Without another word, he made a mad dash for the village gate. Kin gasped and jumped to her feet, rushing after him with Dosu on her heels. Zaku couldn't help but snicker as he came only feet away from the entrance, telling himself he'd won this little "test." After all, Orochimaru had simply told him to make it to the village; he hadn't said he'd have to stop Kin or Dosu just as long as he was first.

"Oh no you don't!" Kin exclaimed, jumping forward and grabbing onto Zaku's shirt collar. Zaku squeaked in alarm as he was jerked back, feeling himself slam into Kin. Kin had underestimated the result of her grabbing him, sending them both falling to the ground. Dosu's only eye widened as he realized the situation before him, but he was powerless to stop it. Without even so much as a squeak, he slammed into the other two ninja and sent them careening forward. Ina split-second three sound shinobi slammed into the dirt, falling in a confused heap. Kin rolled onto her back and groaned, feeling a sudden pain in her head, having no strength to get to her feet. Zaku spit out a mouthful of soil and Dosu whimpered to himself, more angry than anything else. And there the ninja lay, none of them having the power to jump to their feet, each one giving in to their defeat.

"I see you've completed your goal," Orochimaru stepped from the shadows, Kabuto tailing closely behind. Usually, Kin would have said something, but all she do was groan as she felt the strength and energy seeped from her weary body, exhausted from her hard day of training. Zaku and Dosu were completely silent, each one wondering what Orochimaru would do. In truth, all three of them had made it in, for they each had just barely crossed though the entrance to the sound village.

"Who won," Zaku barely managed, too eaten by curiosity to keep quiet. Orochimaru only chuckled, sending shivers down the tired boy's spine.

"The way I see it," Orochimaru chuckled, crossing his arms, "You all lost, you each crossed into the village at the exact same time, meaning none of you completed your task, meaning you with all receive punishment."

"But that's not fair," Zaku grumbled, doing his best to remove the dirt from his mouth, "I was obviously first!"

"But you only made it because Kin and Dosu pushed you," Orochimaru chuckled, "Kabuto will monitor you three while you execute shuriken and kunai training until the sun reaches the horizon tomorrow morning."

"Yep," Kabuto scoffed, looking very annoyed, "and I'm not to happy about it either so you three had better not goof off!"

"I'll see you in the morning then," Orochimaru cackled cruelly, turning his back to the nin then remembered what else he had to say, "oh and Zaku, I'll still want to speak with you tomorrow when training is over."

"But," Dosu said quietly, his voice rather shaky, "w-"

"I'll tell your mother you won't be home tonight," Orochimaru nodded, "just do as Kabuto says."

"Yes sir."

"And Kabuto," Orochimaru gave his apprentice a side glance, "do your best to see they don't slack off, this is punishment after all, work them still they bleed, and don't stop just because of that either."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto snickered, turning to the genin with malice burning in his eyes before quickly pushing up his glasses, hiding his emotion, "come on you little slackers!"

"Great," Kin mumbled under her breath, "just great."


	15. Punishment of the Past and Present

**Insanity rise: Alright, this chapter is such a wasted effort. It seems a bit slow and I really sound out of character. Dang. Anyway, it might be a bit boring but I guarantee the next chapter is a lot better! This story should start getting more interesting soon! I don't know if I like the way I wrote Kin's past or not…because I usually never write things like that… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because I wrote it at like 12:00 at night. Here you go!**

**Chapter 15**

**Punishment of the past and present…**

"Hurry up," Kabuto snapped as he led the three genin into the woods, heading back to the training clearing. However, the other ninja were truthfully in no hurry, wishing they were anywhere but here. Their feelings and state could be described by only one word, exhausted. Kin did her best to wipe the dirt from her clothes as the cuts on her cheeks stung painfully, probably from her fall earlier. Zaku only ambled along, his hands shoved in his pockets as he grumbled to himself. Dosu only walked in silence, hoping his mother wouldn't be too worried when she heard he'd be out all night exhausting himself over some punishment training. He shrugged his shoulders, barely able to keep his only eye open as they continued on, darkness settling around them. Kabuto scowled, cursing himself for not bringing a lantern or even a simple candle, but there were lights at the training ground.

"Here we are," he announced as they entered the clearing, satisfied by the groans from the three tired ninja. He quickly took a match from his pocket and began lighting various lanterns that hung from the trees around the clearing, a bright glow overcoming the once shadowy space. When he was finished, he stomped out the match and leaned against a nearby tree, crossing his arms and looking up at the three ninja who only stared at him dumbly.

"What are you waiting for," he snapped, unable to hide the yawn in his voice, "get to work!"

"Great," Kin moaned, turning to her teammates.

"Well, let's get to work," Zaku sighed, taking a few kunai from his pocket and walking over to the trees that held various targets on them. The other followed, yawning tiredly as they prepared for their sleepless night. Zaku shook his head and tossed the knives at one of the targets, landing them just barely off their mark. Sighing, he pulled out another knife, the others doing the same. Moreover, that's how things went over the next few hours. They tossed weapons with tired eyes, barely concentrating on their work as time ticked by slower than ever. Kabuto kept a close watch over the first hour or two, but slowly began to tire, closing his eyes every so often for a few moments then opening them suddenly, remembering his duty. To tell the truth, this was just as bad for him as it was for the other nin, after all, he wanted to be here no more than they were. As the minutes dragged on, he found himself doing off for short periods, barely able to awaken each time a short time later. It was when he had nodded off, that Kin began to speak softly.

"So," she said quietly, hoping not to awaken Kabuto but wanting immensely to simply hold a conversation, giving Dosu a quick side-glance, "why do you wear all those bandages?" Dosu gave her an alarmed look, hoping he'd never have to answer that question, the pain of the past burning up inside him until he felt tears welling in his only eye. Nevertheless, he fought such feelings, for to him they were useless. He shook his head, turning back to his work and trying to sound as sincere as possible, hoping she would just shut up.

"No reason," he said blankly, obviously lying. Kin gave him a rather curious look, tossing another throwing star and smirking when it hit the target precisely, but she wasn't stupid.

"Seems a bit strange to me," she pointed out, "someone walking around wrapped tight in bandages and wearing that ridiculous thing, I mean come on, doesn't that seem like something a normal person wouldn't do?"

"Depends on your definition of normal," Dosu replied, cursing himself for even answering her when he should have just concentrated on his work.

"None of us are normal you know," Kin sighed, looking down at the ground, looking like she wanted to say something, but feeling she'd said something wrong. Dosu looked over at her as the silence dawned on him, noticing that surely enough, she was crying, crystal tears falling to the ground as she tried to stop them, but to no avail. He suddenly realized how mean he must have sounded, and felt incredibly sorry for the girl, wondering how she always managed to look so cold when her life was obviously a wreck.

"Why are you here," Dosu asked, curious as to know why a girl like this had ended up with someone as cruel and ruthless as Orochimaru.

"I," Kin shook her head, choking back her sobs, "I mean…well…my family never really was what you would call a family. My mother died when I was young from a strange sickness, leaving my two sisters and me with my father. I never really could bring myself to love him as other children love their parents; he was just so…different. He didn't give a care about us. The first thing he did when my mother died was waste every penny we had on his stupid drinks and "entertainment," never even thinking about us three girls as we sat trembling in our stupid little shack, wondering if he would even be home the next day. It was no way to live really…I always thought my life should've been better, I told myself when I was older I would run away and start my own, me and sisters would go and be happy somewhere. But that never happened. One night…my father came home worse than ever, and we really were scared. My oldest sister held us close, and told us not to say anything, saying we were to run if anything happened. How would you feel, if you were warned to run from your own family? If you were the one cowering before your own father, cringing at the cruel look in his eyes. I still remember how scared I was, when he pulled out a kunai knife from his pocket and started yelling at us, as if we were the problems in his life. I couldn't stand it; I had to get out of there! I think we all knew what was going to happen, but I was the only one with any strength left. I still remember jumping to my feet and running for the door, hearing my oldest sister cry out to me and I swung it open. She told me never to look back…to make something of my life…and never forget the good times…not that there were any…After that I ran, I ran as far and as long as I could until I collapsed from sheer exhaustion. I found myself here…in this village, begging on the streets for a simple scrap of food and getting beaten by angry townsfolk, then…Orochimaru found me, and agreed to give me power and a home if only I'd work for him the rst of my life, of course I agreed…what else could I have done."

"…," Dosu couldn't find the words, unable to speak for the sadness of the story sinking in.

"I'm sorry," Kin shook her head, "I shouldn't be troubling you with my problems and-"

"No," Dosu found himself saying, "it's alright, I'm sorry for you."

"Don't be," Kin shrugged, "I never liked other peoples' pity."

"I've always felt that way too," Dosu nodded, realizing how similar they were, "what's the deal with Zaku?"

"Oh," Kin sighed, "he was an orphan on the streets, even worse off than me. He used to get beat up all the time for stealing food and things like that, I guess Orochimaru offered him power and he couldn't decline the offer, what about you?"

"Um…," Dosu looked away, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I shouldn't be prying into your life anyway," Kin smirked, "but you sure pried into mine."

"Just curious is all," Dosu shook his head, a sickening feeling reaching him as memories flashed through his mind. He looked about, trying to regain control over his thoughts, his eyes straying to where Kabuto was dozing. Suddenly, He got an idea, hating that boy even more than his current punishment. If he could only get his hands around that man's neck, then he'd show him who was more powerful as he begged for mercy, mercy he wouldn't get. A scheming look in his eyes, he turned to Kin, a plan forming in his head.

"Hey Kin," he asked, nodding towards Kabuto, "I have an idea…"


	16. A Taste of Revenge

**Insanity rise: Hello! Thanks for all the reads! The idea for this chapter was given to me by my bestest friend Anniepopokios, She loves her Kabuto! Anyway, this chapter and the last would have been very boring… YAY FOR HER GRAND IDEAS! Anyway, I've had this chapter done for days but I haven't posted it until just now sooo here you are! I HOPE YOU LIKEY!**

**Dedication: Anniepopokios (go check out her stories! They rock!)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A taste of revenge…**

"I'm listening," Kin nodded, a mischievous look glimmering in her eyes.

"Get Zaku," Dosu commanded, stealing a quick glance at Kabuto, smirking when he realized he was still barely managing not to fall into a deep sleep. Kin prodded Zaku with her elbow, getting his attention quickly.

"What do you want," he grumbled sleepily, glaring at Kin with bloodshot eyes.

"Dosu has an idea," Kin informed, turning back to Dosu, "so what's up?"

"You guys hate this pretty bad don't you," Dosu asked, satisfied when they both nodded in a silent reply, "then what do you say we get out of here?"

"But," Kin said suddenly, quickly hushing her voice to a mere whisper, "how, Kabuto would surely catch us if we slipped away!"

"We won't give him the chance, "Dosu smirked, looking over at Kabuto, "there's three of us and only one of him, what do you say?"

"Beat him up," Zaku beamed, his eyes filled with malice, "sounds like fun!"

"I'm in," Kin smirked, "then can we all go home and finally get some sleep?'

"Of course," Dos nodded, "let's get him!"

* * *

Kabuto groaned and opened his eyes, being suddenly roused from his world of dreams. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering what had taken him from his place of peace. That was when he noticed something, something that made his throat suddenly go dry. The sound shinobi were gone! He stood up, his eyes darting about as he searched for them. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head as he looked about, wondering what Orochimaru would do to him when he found out it was his fault they were gone. Surely, he would be the worst of trouble; after all it had been his duty to watch over them. How could they have gotten away so easily, shouldn't he have at least heard them leave? Maybe that was what had awoken him, maybe they had just left! In that case catching them would be easy. However, he had no idea how wrong he was.

Suddenly, Dosu, Zaku, and Kin leapt from the underbrush, Kabuto issuing a cry of surprise as they came down on him. He whimpered with fear as he was shoved into the dirt, wondering what the fools were thinking to do this to him. He would make pay for this, he would make them do this every night of their lives if he wanted to! His glasses slid into the dirt as he attempted to stand, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his back. Zaku held his foot down on Kabuto's back, smirking as Kabuto thrashed about, trying to break free.

"What is the meaning of this," Kabuto growled, "I'll have Orochimaru beat you idiots to a bloody pulp for this!"

"You won't be doing anything of the sort," Dosu growled, kicking Kabuto I the face. Kabuto cried out in pain, blood dripping from his mouth and nose as he glared up at the younger shinobi. Dosu only smirked and kicked him again, taking great pleasure in his opponent's misery, taking in the bittersweet taste of revenge as he continued his unsatisfied beating. Kabuto finally broke away from Zaku, shoving him aside so he was face to face with Dosu. He glared at him angrily, his glasses no longer there to hide his emotions. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders as he wiped the blood from his face, only to feel more trickle down his neck. With an angry cry, Kabuto lunged at the boy, aiming for his face, but Dosu quickly moved out of the way. Kabuto squeaked with surprise as Dosu whirled around and kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground, his mouth and face covered in dirt.

"Who do you think you are," Kabuto screamed with anger, "I am Orochimaru's appren-"

"Shut up," Kin demanded, already knowing what he was about to say. She quickly tossed a shuriken in his direction, smirking when it sliced painfully into his back. Blood bubbled up from the wound, causing him to feel a sudden numb sensation, one that he didn't like at all.

"Not so high and mighty now are we," Zaku laughed, slamming his foot down on Kabuto's back again. Suddenly, the three ninja ganged up on the defenseless apprentice, each one throwing punches and kicks as Kabuto tried in vain to help himself. Kabuto cried out as blood dripped from the many bruises and cuts covering his body, the pain never failing to cease as the beating dragged on. He would kill them for this, if it was the last thing he did he make sure these three ninja paid.

"MY MASTER WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Kabuto screamed with anger, suddenly silenced by another kick to the face. With a choked squeak, he gave in, too hurt and bloodied to even want to fight back. He just lay there and accepted the punishment he knew he didn't deserve. Slowly he felt himself drift away, darkness creeping over his vision as the pain began to numb. Then, his world became black, his body too cold and hurt to fight back as his consciousness slipped away, leaving him in a void of shadows.

"He's out cold," Zaku smirked, giving Kabuto a sharp kick in the ribs, as if to test his observation. Kin nodded.

"Let's tie him up and get out of here," she announced, feeling awkward in the sudden silence. Zaku and Dosu both nodded in agreement. Moments later, Kabuto was tied to a tree, blood trickling down the worn ropes as his head bent limply forward. Dosu snickered at the sight of it, telling himself the boy had gotten what he'd deserved; he completely ignored the small voice inside him that told him this was wrong, revenge was too sweet to be spoiled by something so insignificant. There stood there for a few moments, recovering their breath and staring at the apprentice who had seemed to powerful up until now. Any respect they'd ever had for Kabuto was now long gone, after all, they'd beaten him without receiving a single scratch in return. Yet, what had he expected them to do? Had he really thought they would slave out here in night by doing something so insanely useless? They weren't that stupid, and right now, they were sure they'd proved that point.

"What are we going to do now," Kin asked suddenly, feeling too tired to stand here silently any longer.

"If we go back to Orochimaru without Kabuto he'll know we did something," Zaku pointed out, completely puzzled.

"But we practically live with him, we won't even be able to get in there without Kabuto," Kin sighed, "this was a stupid idea, now we're stuck out here until Kabuto wakes up, and he'll probably hurt us bad for this."

"You guys could stay with me tonight," Dosu inquired, causing both the other nin to stare at him. They barely knew him, and he was already being nice enough to help them in their helpless situation. Kin thought it over, realizing she really had no better ideas, Zaku didn't care, and he just wanted to get some sleep.

"Sure whatever," Zaku agreed, walking over to Dosu, "as long as the rest of your family isn't as creepy as you!"

"Zaku," Kin jabbed him in the side, knowing how his cruel joking could hurt, "that would be fine with me Dosu."

"We'd better hurry then," Dosu shook his head, turning to the forest path, "I want to get out of here as quickly as possible…"

* * *

Mrs. Kinuta yawned and looked out at the starlit sky, wondering what her son was doing right now. She'd been sitting out here on the porch for at least an hour now, a small brown book resting in her hands, but she'd been too busy thinking to even open to the first page. She'd come out here thinking the peace and quiet would do her good, unable to sleep due to the terrible thoughts that plagued her mind. Would she ever sleep peacefully again? With how things had been going, she had to ask that question to herself. The candle beside her had long gone out, but the bright moon and stars had been light enough, as she had sat in the silence. She wondered what she planned to do tomorrow, whether she would go into town or just stay home and tidy up the place. She needed to speak with Mr. Kogaru, it seemed like it had ages since she'd seen him. That was one of the things that worried her, ever since Kurami had died and Dosu had ruined his life, she'd felt cut off from everyone else. She would see people smiling and laughing in the village, and try as she might, she just couldn't go up to them, couldn't face their smiles with her own, for her look of happiness was quite the forced lie. There was no happiness in her eyes now, the once sparkling blue sources of joy now dull and tired, a deep sadness welling in their depths. Sighing, she stood up, and prepared to go back inside, the cold wind beginning to bother her. That was when she spotted three figures dashing down the road towards her home, wondering who would come at such a late hour. Her first thought was to run inside and bolt the door, but she didn't. She simply stood there, as though frozen, somehow knowing not to fear the people coming her way.

"Dosu?" She gave her son a questioning look as she recognized him, "I thought…Orochimaru said…"

"Hello," Kin said nervously as the three exhausted ninja walked up to the porch, a slight smile on her face. Mrs. Kinuta just now seemed to notice the others, gasping slightly. Kin and Zaku only stared at her, wondering how she could possibly be related to Dosu. She seemed so…soft and nice, delicate and small, not at all like her scarred son.

"Oh," Dosu's mother said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence, "hello, I'm Mrs. Kinuta, Dosu's mother…"

"I'm Kin Tsuchi," Kin introduced herself, trying to sound as nice as possible, "and this is Zaku Abumi, we're Dosu's teammates."

"Nice to meet you," a warm smile suddenly crept over Mrs. Kinuta's face as she looked over the two ninja, realizing they didn't look mean or cruel as she had imagined.

"Yeah whatever," Zaku yawned.

"But I thought you were training tonight," Mrs. Kinuta turned to Dosu, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah well, training ended early," Dosu lied, not exactly wanting to tell his mother he'd beaten up Orochimaru's apprentice and tied him to a tree.

"Alright then," Mrs. Kinuta's smile returned, "you three look very tired, why not stay here for the night and get some rest."

"That would be great," Kin nodded, too tired to complain.

"Come on inside," Dosu's mother smiled, opening the door and leading the exhausted ninja into the small house.

"I'll make some beds up for you two," Mrs. Kinuta told them, disappearing down the hallway. The three stood in silence, Zaku looking around and Kin simply yawning tiredly. Dosu sighed, hoping his mother hadn't seen right through his lie, as she usually did. She had a talent for that, and it had become rather annoying on various occasions.

"Alright," Mrs. Kinuta stepped back into the room, carrying a pile of blankets and pillows, "you two can sleep in here."

"Thank you," Kin smiled, taking some on the items from the kindly woman.

"One of you can sleep on the couch but I'm afraid the other will just have to bed down on the floor," Mrs. Kinuta shook her head, handing the rest of the pile to Zaku, "I hope you can at least manage with these things."

"Thank you very much," Kin answered, "we'll be fine."

"I-"

"I get the couch Zaku," Kin said quickly before the other ninja could even finish the first word.

"Goodnight then," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, turning down the hallway, heading for her room where she hoped she'd be able to get some sleep.

"What about you," Kin asked Dosu as she spread a blanket out on the small couch, noticing he was still standing absently.

"I live here," Dosu sneered, turning down the hallway, "just get some rest."

"Goodnight," Kin smiled, flopping down on her makeshift bed.

"Whatever," Zaku yawned, closing his eyes and falling into a world of dreams.

"Goodnight," Dosu shook his head, wondering if this had even been a good idea as he headed down the hallway…


	17. Paying For Your Crimes

**Insanity rise: Hello! Here it is…another chapter! Wow, I am actually getting closer and closer to ending this story…but I have nooo clue what to work on when it is done…I have considered continuing on my sound five story "Pulse of the Maggots" or I might start a story about Gaara…I just don't know. There is soo much I want to write, so little time before school starts, and then I have to slow everything down! I hope you enjoy this chapter and to tell you peeps, I really am trying to save this story from becoming a complete angst fest…really. Anyway, I rather like this chapter and it really was very fun to write, I don't know why though! Sorry if it seems like he isn't really punishing them but don't you worry…he will, It'll start kicking in the next chapter! I wrote this chapter a while back but I am trying not to ;ost it all at once considering I don't know if I like all I have written or not. I hope you guys do! Anyway, please review and tell me if you like it! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Paying for your Crimes…**

The morning was dark and cold as stormy clouds drifted in over the hidden village of sound. A storm was definitely on its way, causing people to stay in their homes. Yet, a dark figure stormed down a small dirt road, his eyes blazing with a cruel hatred as he hurried towards his destination. Anyone who saw him knew who he was, and anyone who knew who he was knew that look on his face was not a good thing. When someone like Orochimaru was angry, it usually meant punishment, something dark and sinister onto whoever had caused his burning temper to arise. Usually, Orochimaru would travel with his apprentice, but not today. No, today Kabuto had stayed behind in the village, bandaged and beaten, thrashing about as he slept fitfully in a world of black dreams he couldn't escape. And Orochimaru knew who's fault it was.

He'd been rather disturbed when there had been a knock at the door so late at night, but that hadn't stopped him from opening it. You could only imagine the look of shock that had found its way onto his face when his apprentice had collapsed in the doorway, covered in blood, his skin purple and blue with bruises. Orochimaru knew who had beaten his apprentice until he was almost unrecognizable and he cursed himself for being so stupid as to not expect it to happen. That stupid Kinuta boy, he knew this had been his idea without even asking. It was clear there was a strong hatred between him and Kabuto, but Orochimaru had never expected it to go so far. He hadn't considered it a problem, not thinking Dosu would ever get the chance to strike his apprentice. However, Kabuto had been very tired last night, and he was sure he must have nodded off while the genin had been training. Orochimaru shook his head, what a fool of an apprentice that boy was. Still this hadn't been Kabuto's fault, it was those stupid Nin. They'd been too lazy and conceited to do as he'd told them; they'd just beat up his apprentice and ran off. Yet, they were so stupid as to lead him right to their location. He was no idiot, he knew how to track other ninja, and those three had led a trail even a blind mouse could follow. He chuckled when he came upon the Kinuta's home, figuring they would be so stupid as to go to this place. After all, he would of killed them if they'd come to him, not that they would get off easy for this. No, he was going to beat those ninja until they were even bloodier than Kabuto; he was going to torture them and make them suffer until they wished he had killed them. These thoughts brought a dark grin to his face as he knocked softly at the door.

"Good morning Orochimaru," Mrs. Kinuta opened the door quietly, "what brings you here?"

"Good day Mrs. Kinuta," Orochimaru greeted in his usual sadistic tone, "I was wondering if my three ninja might have stayed here for the night?"

"Oh yes," Dosu's mother smiled shyly, opening the door for the older man to step inside, "they did come in late last night."

"Did they," Orochimaru chuckled, spotting Zaku and Kin sleeping peacefully in the room before him.

"Yes, I must admit I was surprised when they told me their training session had ended early," Mrs. Kinuta admitted, "but they were so tired I figured I would just let them spend the night here."

"How very kind of you," Orochimaru gave her a cold look, "now, might I ask, where is your son?"

"Dosu," Mrs. Kinuta gave him a questioning look, "he's in his room, is he in some sort of trouble?"

"I need to speak with him," Orochimaru told her, not even bothering to answer her question, knowing she wouldn't like the answer, "would you mind waiting outside?"

"Oh," Mrs. Kinuta bit her lip, knowing from the look in those blazing yellow eyes that this couldn't possibly be good, "I'll just go ahead and head to work then, I was just leaving you know."

"Good," Orochimaru answered, not even bothering to look at her as he stared at his sleeping squad.

"Goodbye then," Dosu's mother smiled nervously, slipping through the door before another word could be said.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself, he could feel the tension and nervousness that had built up inside the woman, he knew she had only wanted to escape. Anyone in this house would have wanted to leave if they knew his cruel intentions, that was why he was glad she'd left. She seemed like the sort of woman who wouldn't like knowing her son had been beaten by his own instructor. He smirked cruelly and stepped down the small hallway, sliding the door open to Dosu's room as quietly as he could and slipped inside. To him, it seemed like an enjoying chance to finally beat some since into this boy, after all, he'd wanted since he'd met him that first day. Dosu was sleeping peacefully as Orochimaru's dark eyes glared at him, unaware of their malicious intentions.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Orochimaru screamed, Dosu's only eye jerking open as he received a sharp kick.

"Orochi-"

"SHUT UP!" Orochimaru demanded, lashing out and grabbing the bandages on Dosu's neck, loosening them as he jerked him up. Dosu squeaked with pain as he felt himself being pulled to his feet by his neck, collapsing on the floor, still exhausted from the past day's training.

"Get up pathetic boy," Orochimaru barked, pulling Dosu to his feet so they were face to face.

"Thought you could sneak out on my and beat my apprentice did you," Orochimaru spat, his eyes burning with the flames of rage, "DIDN'T YOU!"

"Please…sir," Dosu pleaded, barely able to breath as he choked out the words, staring into Orochimaru's snake-like eyes.

"Don't beg for what you don't deserve," Orochimaru chuckled malevolently, a dark grin twisting across his face, "I could snap your stupid neck right now if I wanted too!"

"I'm s-sorry," Dosu coughed, his breaths coming out in short gasps as his limp body screamed for this to end, "I didn't-"

"STOP YOUR PETY LYING!" Orochimaru demanded, tightening his grip, "do you really expect me to believe anything you say!"

"I'm sorry!" Dosu choked, his only eye wide with fear as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed until they were nothing but dark slits.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything Dosu," Orochimaru laughed, "it only proves you are to weak to defend your case, you've given in to defeat before I even so much as told you why I was here, you really are weak!"

"Orochimaru please," Dosu whimpered, "I can't-"

"I'll do much worse than this you blasted child," Orochimaru growled, a dark grin covering his face.

"I…," Dosu looked down at the ground, unable to look into those dark eyes.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Orochimaru screamed with anger, whipping his hand across Dosu's face and tearing off a handful of his bandages. He chuckled vilely when his eyes fell on the deep scars covering Dosu's face, laughing at the boy whom he now knew was much stupider than he'd ever imagined. Dosu cried out, not in pain but in self-pity, looking away again.

"You're such a weak little brat," Orochimaru smirked, "Come on now, I need to speak with your foolish teammates!"

"But," Dosu squeaked as Orochimaru drug him from the room, falling to the floor. Nevertheless, Orochimaru held him in a death grip, still dragging him by the bandages around his neck. Dosu choked and coughed as he was dragged down the hallway, the bandages around his neck becoming tighter as he whimpered and cried. Orochimaru yanked the boy along as a man would their dog by the collar, chuckling vilely as he listened to Dosu's fear-filled cries. Finally, they reached the room where Zaku and Kin slept, Dosu squealing with pain as Orochimaru kept a tight grasp on him, as though he expected him to run away if he was let go.

"Wake up fools!" Orochimaru demanded, causing the sleeping ninja to jump. Dosu cried out like a dying animal, hanging his head and shame and trembling with fear. Kin shook her head sleepily, but froze when she saw who stood before her, suddenly realizing how terrible of an idea this had been. Zaku didn't say a word, he just stared at Orochimaru, his eyes widening when he noticed Dosu doubled over beside him, staring down at the ground, messy tufts of black hair hiding his face from view. Dosu felt so weak and defenseless, all he wanted to do was just disappear, but right now, he knew how impossible that was.

"Thought you could just drop out of the program eh," Orochimaru chuckled, glaring at the nin with a malicious look in his eyes, "I think not."

"Orochimaru sir," Kin said dumbly, "We didn't mean to-"

"Whose idea was it," Orochimaru cut her off, his eyes burning with spite, "whose idea was it to beat up my apprentice, tie him to a tree, and ditch out of their punishment?"

"Dang," Zaku mumbled under his breath, realizing Orochimaru knew everything, he'd known those old ropes wouldn't have held that boy for long…

"I'm waiting for my answer," Orochimaru growled, giving Dosu a cruel jerk, causing him to choke unnaturally. Kin grimaced and looked away, the sheer sound of it giving her a sick feeling.

"I…," Zaku said, wondering if he should just take the blame, the hurt look of Dosu's crippled body giving him a feeling of pure pity, not wanting him to have to go through anything Orochimaru would deal, "It was my idea."

"Really," Orochimaru chuckled, knowing he was lying from the look in his eyes, "in that case-"

"He didn't do anything wrong," Dosu suddenly rasped, knowing Zaku was taking the blame out of pity, "it was my idea to beat up Kabuto…I'm the one to blame."

"I thought so," Orochimaru snickered, jerking the bandages so Dosu was forced to look up at him, grinning malevolently at the look of fear in the boy's remaining eye.

"Zaku," Orochimaru growled, not even looking up from Dosu, "don't ever lie like that to me again, or I swear I'll kill you where you stand."

"Yes sir," Zaku choked, suddenly realizing how close he'd come to death, knowing he was lucky not to be the one in Orochimaru's grasp.

"You make me sick," Orochimaru, mocked scornfully, staring down at Dosu, "you honestly thought I would just let you go for nearly killing my apprentice and disobeying my orders! No one, I mean NO ONE goes against my demands if they do not have a death wish. I could end this in a heart beat, all it takes is one little jerk to snap your neck and end your pathetic life, but I need you and these stupid excuses for ninja, I need you to do as I say, as I bid, you belong to no one but me, not even yourself. You answer to me and you live and die for me, you have sworn your loyalty and going back on your word means death. Do you have any idea how many lives have wasted because they would do I told them! NEVER DEFY ME AGAIN OR I PROMISE YOU YOUR DEATH WILL BE UNAVOIDABLE!"

With that, Orochimaru snarled and threw Dosu across the room, effortlessly. Dosu slid across the floor and slammed into the wall, whimpering and cowering in the shadows. He couldn't stop himself from trembling, no matter how he tried. Orochimaru smirked, waving a handful of Dosu's bandages in his hand, laughing mockingly.

"Now do you understand," Orochimaru barked, but Dosu was silent except for his weak whimpering, like a scared puppy. Zaku shook his head, looking over at him and wondering if he should try to help. However, he could say a word he felt a sharp pain, finding a kunai knife embedded in his side. He looked back at Orochimaru, cringing as blood began to seep from the deep wound.

"Stay away from him," Orochimaru snapped, "let him drown in his own self pity."

Orochimaru laughed, sending shivers down Zaku's spine as he tossed away his fistful of Dosu's bandages, a malicious light shining in his eyes. He found great pleasure in the looks of pure fear on the nins' faces, only becoming more enlightened as they cowered before him. They were nothing to him, if they were to die suddenly he wouldn't care a bit, but still…he needed them. He would have to punish them though, and he had the perfect idea.

"Now," he chuckled, "I want you three to come with me, you're training today will be a bit more…punishment. I want you to do as Kabuto says today, he will be your instructor. I don't care how hard or foolish his methods may seem, you will do as he says until he dismisses you! Oh, I want Zaku to come with me, Kin and Dosu, you two listen to Kabuto."

"But…," Zaku stopped his question, realizing he was basically getting out of paying for his crimes, though he had no idea what Orochimaru wanted with him.

"Hurry up," Orochimaru barked, turning to the door and heading down the dusty road. Kin sighed as he left and stumbled to her feet, her body sore and bruised from the day before. Zaku did the same, hurrying after Orochimaru. Kin looked over to where Dosu still trembled, wondering why he seemed so broken. She gave him a funny look, taking a step towards him. Dosu cried out as she did, holding his head in his hands, trying in vain to stop his uncontrollable shaking.

"Dosu," Kin asked, "aren't you coming?"

"Please…," Dosu said in a shaky tone, "just leave me alone…"


	18. Do As I Say!

**Insanity rise: And here it is! Another chapter! DA DUM! Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write I don't know why though! It's somewhat mean though. Oh, and I don't know if Zaku's arm alterations were ever explained in the anime or manga…so I'm taking a shot at it. Wait for the next chapter, it should be really good! Thanks for the 500 reads! You guys are awesome…but I would love you a lot more if you would start reviewing some time soon…Thanks anyway!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**Do as I Say!**

Kin sighed as she was led down the road, a cold wind tearing at her, sending shivers up her pine. It was true, winter was coming fast, meaning their world would just get colder, and that might become quite the hassle for training and preparing for next years exams…Kin stared down at the ground, unwilling to meet anyone's gaze as they trudged along. Deep inside she knew Orochimaru had been easy on them, it was a wonder he'd even let them live. They were lucky, but that didn't mean their punishment wasn't to be tough. Kabuto would be as angry and cruel as possible, she was sure of that, and secretly she was if truth be told dreading this…

"Stop lagging behind Kin," Orochimaru barked from ahead, giving the girl a harsh glare. Kin bit her lip as he glared at her, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her fear, but she already had.

"Where's that idiot Dosu," Orochimaru asked, impatient for their entire troop to reach its destination. Kin hung her head, wondering if Dosu was even planning on coming with them, he'd seemed really shaken up back there. It almost scared her; she hated situations like that, full of fear and pain. She'd lived with that all her life, and ever since she'd joined Orochimaru, she'd hoped never to have to go through it again. She hated being afraid, hating feeling weak, hated being at someone else's mercy. What she hated even worse was that person had been Orochimaru, someone she'd thought she could trust, or at least hoped. She was tired of living always on guard, was there no place she could simply live in peace?

"Orochimaru…sir," Orochimaru turned to see Dosu stumble up to them, breathing heavily.

"Thought you were going to skip out on me eh boy," Orochimaru spat, "I don't think so, hurry up!"

"Yes Orochimaru sir," Dosu said shakily, walking beside Kin, still trembling like a scared kitten. Regularly Kin would have asked if he was all right, but she knew her stupid questions could not help him in any manner. She shook her head the slightest bit when she noticed the tight bandages that again covered his face, realizing that was probably what had taken him so long. Did he really have to hide from her like that? Sighing, Kin looked down at the ground, her mind filled with a mess of questions, questions she knew she could never ask.

She just continued her saddened trudging down the road, like a soldier returning from a battlefield, where his heart and spirit had been crushed within the blood-covered soil. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt sad, like her own life was caving in on her and she was hopeless to stop it. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide as she followed a line led by the very person who'd condemned her to these feelings. They continued down the road for quite a while, the moments stretching longer and longer as the silence bore down on them like a weight. Kin gulped down a lump in her throat, hating the dreadful quiet that seemed to leak in from the trees around them and settle over their dark company. Even the trees seemed against them, their rocking about in the wind creating a dark feeling of hatred, blackening the hearts of the weary travelers. Kin looked up at Zaku who stood directly behind Orochimaru, and almost felt sorry for him. If Orochimaru was willing to take him out of punishment for something, then that something must've been even worse. Finally, after a long grueling walk, they came to a huge building, the place Kin and Zaku had been calling home for the last few months.

"Here we are," Orochimaru announced as he hurried up the porch steps and through the door. The others followed, having no choice but to lead themselves to their own pain. Orochimaru smirked cruelly as they stepped inside, closing the door and grinning even more when their lock clicked, destroying all feelings of hope or escape. He turned to the three genin, a sadistic grin on his face that would make one think the gloomy cloud over his mind had lifted, but with Orochimaru, the cloud only darkened.

"Kabuto is in his room, Kin you know where it is," Orochimaru pointed out, "Zaku, come with me, I'll see you two when Kabuto dismisses you."

"Yes Orochimaru-san," Kin sighed, looking to Dosu, "come on, let's go."

"See ya," Zaku gave a slight wave as he was led away by Orochimaru, unable to shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Kin sighed, wondering what they should do now. Dosu only stared at her, he'd never been here before and he had no idea where anything was. He just stared at the huge building dumbly, knowing only someone as important as Orochimaru could live in a place like this. Kin did her best to remember the way to Kabuto's room; of course, it had never been somewhere she would have gone to before.

"I know the way," she said finally, breaking the awkward silence, "follow me."

Dosu nodded and without another word, Kin headed down the hallway with him following close behind. Dosu shivered at the dark look of this place, the sheer feel of up making him feel cold and afraid. The walls around him had a menacing look, covered in shadows and symbols that appeared to be written in blood. Dosu wondered how many people had died within these very walls as he followed Kin down one dark corridor after another, fear tightening its grip like a noose around a robber's neck. Finally, after many long moments of silence and fear, they came to a small wooden door. Kin made a slight gesture towards it, telling Dosu this was the place their journey ended at.

"This is Kabuto's room," Kin announced. Dosu nodded and with a quiet knock, Kin opened the door. They stepped inside with silent footsteps, silently praying for Kabuto to be asleep or busy, but of course, he'd been waiting for them…


	19. Selfafflicted

**Insanity rise: Hello again! I just wanted to say that my Zabuza past story "Hidden In The Mist" is officially back in business, meaning I will work on it also. Alrighty, time to talk about this chapter! This chapter is sort of short, but I assure you the next is one I like very much! I think Kabuto's punishment for them is almost funny, don't you? Anyway, I think Kabuto might be slightly out of character in this, but hey, no one is perfect, cut me some slack. The title and idea were again given to me by none other than Anniepopokios, so go Annie! She tells me to constantly put more Kabuto in this story…I think he's got enough. Anyway, this chapter is sort of short for me, but two very long ones are coming up, and guess what! I have decided not to end this story soon like I planned, I will be not time skip! I will write on all through their winter season, then go to the Chuunin exams. Meaning, there are going to be about ten more chapters that were not originally planned, and in these ten chapters I am going to give other characters some major points too, but I have been told before that this story is too filled with Dosu angst. Wish me luck! Read and review because I love you! Gosh, that was cheesy……run cheese…run.**

**Chapter 19**

**Self-afflicted…**

"Kabuto," Kin asked as she closed the door as softly as she could.

"About time you slackers got here," Kin jumped when a sharp voice growled at her. She looked over to Kabuto's bed, feeling almost sick when she caught sight of him. Dosu only looked down at the ground, unable to bear staring into Kabuto's burning eyes. Kabuto sat up in bed, his chest wrapped in tight bandages, flecks of blood seeping through from his beaten body. His left arm was in a sling, covered in bruises. However, it was his face that really gave Kin at unsettling feeling. After all, after Dosu had kicked him in the face, she had expected some nasty bruises, and apparently, that's what he'd gotten. Kabuto's face was completely covered in a mess of blue and black bruises, both his eyes ringed in black, his entire face swollen and bloodied. Kin grimaced just at the sight of it. Kabuto scowled, obviously realizing the other's revulsion.

"Quit staring and help me up," Kabuto snapped angrily, nodding towards a pair of crutches, "I'll need to oversee that you do every scrap of work I put out for you."

"Yes sir," Kin nodded, giving Dosu a scared look as she approached Kabuto and helped him to his feet. She winced suddenly as he leaned against her, barely able to keep her balance for the sudden extra weight, Kabuto only sneered. With a second to steady herself, Kin handed Kabuto his crutches, helping him keep them up before slipping away. She suddenly realized why Kabuto needed the crutches; she could see his legs were heavily bandaged just by watching him limp along uncertainly. It looked rather difficult, walking with only one working arm, both his legs sending shoots of pain up his spine as he struggled to keep his balance. He struggled over to the door, gesturing for the other two to follow him.

"Come on," he growled, "I need to introduce you to your punishment!"

"Sounds like fun," Kin grumbled under her breath as they followed Kabuto out, sighing and wishing she were anywhere but here…

"Stop dawdling Zaku," Orochimaru barked as he led the boy down the dark hallway, annoyed by his ambling gait. Zaku only shrugged, having no wish to reach his destination quickly, after all, he had no idea if this was a good thing or not…

Orochimaru sneered as he led Zaku into a thick mess of corridors, turning down one way onto to turn in a completely different direction seconds later. It was obvious the boy was becoming confused, proving any attempts of escape would fail as Orochimaru led him to a huge, dark door. Zaku cringed at the mere sight of it, a faint glow of the light above dancing across the rusting metal bars. He didn't know what was behind this door, and he knew he wanted it to stay that way. Orochimaru gave him an impatient look as he opened the door with a quick turn of a key, nodding towards the dark inside. All Zaku could see were shadows as he peered into the gloomy space, somehow knowing he seriously didn't want to go in there, but there was nothing else to do. He couldn't think to run for he would be caught in seconds, and it would only anger Orochimaru more.

"Hurry up," Orochimaru snapped, giving Zaku a harsh shove, sending him sprawling to the cold floor. Zaku groaned as he hit the ground, suddenly jerked to his feet by a tight grasp before he even had time to try to get up himself. He choked he found himself face-to-face with Orochimaru, his fear-filled eyes gazing into those snake-like slits. Orochimaru only laughed cruelly, keeping a tight grip on Zaku's shirt collar and dragging him across the room. Zaku was powerless to run as Orochimaru threw him effortlessly onto a cold surface. Zaku gasped, realizing it looked almost like a hospital bed, but he could feel sticky blood seeping onto his back as he lay there, his eyes filled with fear. He opened his mouth the cry out, but was bit back by a harsh snarl.

"Shut up and do as I say boy," Orochimaru barked, fumbling in the darkness for a match, "Then it won't hurt as badly."

Zaku couldn't muster a word in reply as he felt tight ropes suddenly slink over his hands. He squeaked with fear and thrashed about, trying to break free as Orochimaru tied him to the blood-splattered surface. Orochimaru only laughed, his sinister voice sending shivers up Zaku's spine as he struggled even more. He opened his mouth to scream but suddenly found a dirty rag muffling out the sound, his eyes growing wider as Orochimaru tied the rag around his head. He had no clue what was going in, and he really didn't want to know. All he wanted was to get away, his body quivering with fear as his struggles became weaker, and his energy denying him as he thrashed on and on.

"Oh stop it," Orochimaru laughed, suddenly revealing a match from his pocket, "I'm only helping you."

The second the small blaze of the match hit the candle's wick, Zaku was swallowed in an overwhelming world of distress, his eyes darting about. All he saw was cold metal, the candle's flamboyant waves glowing against the many metal instruments in the shadows. He could just make the points of knives, inoculations, and things he didn't even want to recognize as his struggles became even more desperate. He had no idea what this mad man planned on doing with all these instruments, but he had the feeling he was doomed to find out. Choking for breath, his heart beat thudding in his ears until it made him feel sick, he fought at the gag, trying his best just to call, just to tell someone he needed for once, to be rescued. Yet no one came as Orochimaru filled an immunization with a dark liquid, whistling a tune to himself as he slapped on a pair of white, plastic gloves, already stained in blood. Zaku felt as though he would just faint as his thoughts became lighter and lighter, watching with distressed eyes as Orochimaru approached him, inoculation in hand. That was when he finally did it, the dirt gag in his mouth slackened and with a final attempt to save himself. A blood-curling scream echoed through the hallways as Orochimaru rushed towards the terrified boy, jabbing him in the neck with the thin needle and almost instantly sending him into a world of darkness…

"Alright then," Orochimaru chuckled, taking a blood-covered scalpel in his hand, "let's get to work…"


	20. The Prick of the Needle

**Okay peeps, this chapter is one of those places where the rating starts to kick in in full force. When I wrote this I realized how nasty it was but hey, Anniepopokios gave me this idea. Anyway, this chapter is very long, but I like it alot! Sorry if Kabuto seems a bit out of chracter again, I can never keep him straight! And thanks ever so much for the 600 reads! I must have the only story on with 600 reads and no reveiws(besides my friends) and alerts...I deserve a medal. Anyway, Here you are!(I hope this doesn't bother any squeamish people too much...)**

**Rating: T for disturbing images,gore, violenc, and one sucky and panicky situation! No dirty stuff though...get out of here gutter brains!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Prick of the Needle…**

"What are we supposed to do Kabuto," Kin asked as Kabuto led them down the hallway to his medical lab. Kabuto only snickered, having the perfect punishment in mind. He Nodded at Kin to open the door as they came upon his medical lab, the place where he acted as a sort of doctor to the best of sound ninja. Kin hurried to open the door, having no wanting to enter but wanting even less to anger Kabuto. She grimaced as the door fell open, stepping inside with a certain unease.

"Hurry up," Kabuto hissed from behind her, pushing past and limping inside. Dosu walked in behind him, an expression of fear clearly covering his face, though the bandages hid most signs of emotion. Kin gave him a pleading look, before turning to Kabuto, plastering a fake smile on her tired face.

"What did you have in mind for us to do," she asked, trying to sound sweet. Kabuto scowled when he recognized her attempt.

"See those sponges over there," Kabuto nodded towards a table where a bucket and a few rather grimy cleaning sponges sat, "It's been months since I've had time to clean this place. I want you two to scrub it down until it shines, I want every inoculation, every scalpel, every vial, every piece of medical equipment cleaned to perfection and put in it's proper place. You'll also need to sort out all of my medical records, all of my medicines and toxins, and…"

"Great," Kin sighed as Kabuto's list grew more and more, she knew he was planning on this to take them all day, she wondering if they would even finish by then. She knew this was his idea of punishment, and she knew this would be harder than simply fighting or something along those lines. This was definitely going to take awhile, she could see from the wide array of scattered equipment everywhere. This place was quite the mess, and it would surely prove a real pain to clean.

"And if you don't do a perfect job," Kabuto smirked, finally finishing his list, "you'll have to start all over again."

"Kabuto," Kin raised her hand as though in a classroom, Kabuto nodding in her direction, gesturing for her to speak, "what if we don't finish this today?"

"Well you had better, " Kabuto chuckled, "or you're not leaving until you do, It doesn't matter how long it takes as long as its done right, now get to work you're wasting time as we speak!"

"What are you going to do during this," Dosu grumbled, giving Kabuto an annoyed glance, none to thrilled by this "training."

"I'll be back in two hours to check on your progress," Kabuto announced as he limped out the door, "and you'd better not jump me again or I'll see to it that Orochimaru allows me to slit your wrists and watch you bleed to death!"

"Yes…sir," Kin said shakily, the mere idea making her feel lightheaded. She sighed as the door closed, and the were left alone in the vast room. She hated this, and knew secretly there was no way this could be all to pay for Kabuto's beating, for they really hadn't hurt him anything vital. No, this was for payback; this was because Kabuto hated them with all his cold heart and he wanted to see them suffer.

"Well," Dosu sighed, "we'd better get started."

"Yeah," Kin nodded, dodging a pile of scattered papers, scooping them in her arms and setting them down on a table before taking a sponge in her hand. She tossed it to Dosu and took one for herself, dumping it in the bucket filled with soapy water and getting down on her knees, scrubbing at the dirt-covered floor. It looked like this place hadn't been cleaned in years, the floor stained in dirt and blood. After only a few moments, she already felt beads of perspiration rolling down her neck, scrubbing as hard as she could to remove the deep stains. Her back ached and begged for her to stand as she worked, paining her more and more as she strained to clean the practically contaminated floor. Dosu struggled just as much as her, his back hurting him even worse as he panted for breath. Kin stole a look at him, feeling sorry for him, covered in bandages when the air was hot and unventilated. Shaking her head and wiping the sweat from her head, she dumped her sponge in the bucket of water again, the liquid turning almost black as she wrung the dirt from her cleaning utensil. This was as hopeless as finding a needle in a haystack; they could never think to finish this with a single day deadline.

"This sucks," Dosu mumbled under his breath, cursing to himself as he attempted to roll up his sleeves and continue his work. Failing miserably, only moments later his overly long sleeves were soaked with the grimy water, making him only angrier. Kin almost felt sorry for him, but the sight of it almost made her laugh at the same time. She had to wonder why he was that way, giggling softly as she watched his useless struggle, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why don't you just take off that ridiculous rain poncho," Kin pointed out, unable to stifle the smile creeping over her face. Seconds later, she found Dosu's sponge smacking against her cheek, squealing with surprise. She quickly seized it and threw back at him, giving him an angry look.

"What was that for?" She growled, her humored look instantly changing to one of fury.

"You ask too many stupid questions," Dosu shrugged, turning back to his work with a patient edge to his voice. Kin snorted, knowing the look he'd just given her hinted at some amusement, hating to be mocked. She simply looked back at the floor, scrubbing more violently to keep her thoughts from all the rude comebacks she could have blurted, the angry words filling her mind until she felt it would burst. Grimacing, she sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kabuto shrugged when his bedroom clock turned to 2:00, knowing he should go and check up on the working genin. He reached for his crutches, hoisting himself to his feet with a groan and limping from his room. He grimaced as he was bitten by sharp pains, hurrying down the hallway at the quickest speed his pained condition would allow. Finally, he reached the large door to his medical lab, smirking as he gave an impatient knock on the door, nearly falling over as he grabbed his crutches again.

"Kabuto," Kin gasped from inside, hurrying to the door and opening it to reveal an annoyed Kabuto. Kabuto sneered at her, limping inside and looking about at the hard work they had done. Dosu looked up from his work, praying Kabuto wouldn't notice anything wrong as his eyes scanned the room. Kabuto snickered cruelly, noticing how long it must have taken them to get to the point they were at, for there were still spots of the room they hadn't even touched yet. The counters around the room were still littered with all of his equipment, but at least the many piles of papers were stacked neatly, but they weren't nearly done.

"Slacking off as usual I can see," Kabuto shook his head, "you'll never finish at this pace."

"Shut up," Dosu growled, so tired and exhausted to even begin to think of what they still had to do, "we've worked hard!"

"Not nearly hard enough I see," Kabuto snickered, "you still have hours of work ahead of you, I doubt you'll even finish before midnight."

"Oh…," Kin sighed, looking down at the ground in utter distress, feeling like she would collapse any second, and they weren't even half way done yet.

"This is torture," Dosu mumbled under his breath, "that idiot should be able to clean his own stupid lab."

"What was that," Kabuto snapped, glaring at Dosu with blazing eyes, catching only the slightest edge of his complaints, ""I wouldn't be complaining you know, besides someone like you belongs in a place like this."

"Look who's talking," Dosu scoffed, anger beginning to sink its way into his tone, the flames of hatred rising up again within him.

"Oh, am I supposed to feel bad from that silly little comment," Kabuto chuckled, "If Orochimaru would allow me I'd gladly make you a part of my test subjects, might be fun really. I could chain you up like an animal and gouge out your stupid eyes so you wouldn't be able to see as I cut your wrists and leaked your stupid blood from your worthless body, Or I could tear out your spine while you were still alive, making sure you lived every moment of the pain, or I could stick you with knife, cut you open and gut you like fish, wouldn't that be fun."

"Shut up," Dosu growled, but Kabuto's words had really stricken him, his voice sounding more like a beg than a command. Kabuto smirked, realizing he was getting the desired effect.

"There would be so many helpful things I could use you for," Kabuto chuckled, "after all, I'm always in need of people I cab test my new concoctions on, eh Dosu?"

"You wretched coward," Dosu snapped, rising slowly, his entire body trembling with rage as Kabuto continued to insult him.

"Maybe I could find something to help fix that back of yours, but knowing you that's probably beyond my knowledge," Kabuto laughed, leaning against the counter behind him and laughing cruelly, "after all, one wrong move I'd have your body in too much blood to bear, think about, drowning in your own putrid blood."

"THAT'S IT!" Dosu screamed with rage, his voice shaky with fury as he lunged at Kabuto unexpectedly, his patience snapping as he rushed at the man he hated with all his heart. Kabuto squeaked with surprise, dropping his crutches and falling back, catching his balance by leaning against the counter even more, his eyes suddenly filling with panic. He hadn't expected something like this, and now he was completely off guard as his opponent lunged at him. Kabuto felt the counter behind him reaching for anything that could possibly save him from his distressing situation, praying to find someway to avoid any further pain. Then, his hand came across something cold, his eyes growing wide as he discovered his find, a dark smirk coming over his face. Dosu was upon him now, clenching his fist and readying himself to slam it into Kabuto's face and get rid of that stupid grin, but just as he reached him, Kabuto did something he never would have been able to comprehend.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME," Kabuto screamed, lashing out with an inoculation in his shaking hand, his eyes closed as he his opponent cornered him. Before Dosu could even so much as squeak, Kabuto slammed the sharp needle into his cheek, the point breaking through his skin, a dark liquid spurting into his mouth as Kabuto emptied the immunization. Dosu sputtered and choked, the liquid's putrid taste making him gag as it filled his mouth, his only eye growing wider and wider as he clutched his throat, the dark concoction leaking through his clenched teeth, the sharp needle scraping across his mouth, causing blood to mix with the strange toxin. Kabuto acted quickly, rushing at Dosu and grabbing his head in his trembling hands, and pulling it back so he had no choice but to swallow the rancid liquid, his eyes blazing with a look of fear and hatred as he held his grip firm. With a desperate attempt, Dosu broke from his grasp, crying out like an animal that had just been dealt its killing blow, struggling to keep his balance as blood continued to leak from his mouth, but the sickening taste of the inoculation remained. His only eye rolled back into his head as he choked for breath, dark colored bubbles filling his mouth as he was blinded, struck by a wave of immense pain. He couldn't let Kabuto win this, he just couldn't. With a desperate attempt to fend off his attacker, he spent the last of his energy and shoved Kabuto back against the counter, his knees buckling as he did so. Suddenly, Kabuto screamed with pain, realizing what Dosu had done. The counter behind him had been covered with empty immunizations, their sharp needles pricking into his back. Kabuto squealed with pain, jumping to his feet, his body screaming with pain as he thrashed about, unable to reach the jabs due to his panicked state.

"Kabuto," Kin gasped, rushing over to him and attempting to remove the inoculations sticking into his back, having to draw back as he lashed out at her. This was hopeless; he wouldn't let her so much as touch him, too absorbed in his painful struggle to realize all she wanted to do was help.

"Please hold still," she pleaded, quickly grabbing an immunization and throwing it to the ground, but Kabuto shoved her away, screaming with pain. He continued his blood-chilling screams, his voice echoing through the hallways as he cried with pain, tears falling from his eyes as his entire body throbbed. Kin cried out, her voice only adding to the fear and distress of the situation as she tried in vain to help him. It was as though he didn't want her to help, as if all he wanted to do was scream and drown in his own pain.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Orochimaru burst into the room, his angry voice sending chills down Kin's spine as he glared at her with blazing eyes. Orochimaru gasped as he realized what was going on, seeing his apprentice screaming with bloody inoculations stuck in his back, and Dosu lying on the ground with an immunization sticking out of his cheek, blood pooling around his face as he twitched on the floor, Kin caught in the midst of it all.

"Orochimaru-san," Kin cried, rushing over to the man as though he was the only person left in the world, tears of confusion and fear falling from her eyes.

"Get away from me girl," Orochimaru growled, shoving her away and hurrying towards Kabuto, kicking him down and screaming, "Hold still!"  
Kabuto only whimpered, his bruised face slamming into the floor as Orochimaru bent down, tearing the inoculations from his bleeding back. Kin could only watch, trembling with horror as her eyes darted to where Dosu lay, but she was too terrified to even try to help him. Dosu thrashed out, making an unnatural choking sound as blood bubbled up from his throat, his world a swirling torrent of blood and darkness. His heart beat thudded in his ears so loudly that he felt as though his head would burst, his body screaming for it to stop as his cheek went numb from the needle still hanging in his mouth.

"Dosu," Kin asked shakily, wondering if he was even alive as his body shook in rough spasms.

"K-kin…," Dosu choked, barely hearing the girl's voice in his world of blind darkness, the intense pain overcoming him as he continued to twitch and asphyxiate.

"H-help…me," Dosu rasped, the burning waves of pain engulfing him as he suddenly let out another sickening scream, Kin drawing back as the mere sound of it sent shivers up her spine. This was terrible, and she was caught in the cross-fire, having no clue what she could do as Orochimaru knelt over Kabuto who continued screaming and Dosu shuddered on the blood-stained floor. She choked back her sobs, wishing if only Zaku were here as she backed away further, until she felt the wall at her back. Suddenly, Orochimaru turned his burning eyes to her, giving her a death glare as though he expected her to have left.

"Don't just stand there," Orochimaru snapped angrily, his voice only scaring Kin more, "get that sorry brat and take him home, I'll tend to Kabuto."

"But…," Kin choked, "I-"

"Do it," Orochimaru growled, his voice trembling with fury, "and be quick about!"

"What should I tell his mother sir," Kin asked, at a complete loss for words.

"Oh…," Orochimaru scowled, "wait a second." Orochimaru stood up, giving Kabuto a wary glance, then looking around the room as if searching for something. He stepped over to where Dosu lay twitching, his face twisting into a look of pure disgust as he knelt down and snatched the inoculation from Dosu's cheek. Dosu squealed with pain as more blood spurted from his face, his bandages soaked with crimson. Orochimaru completely ignored his cries, giving him a sharp kick in the ribs as to silence him as he examined the blood-splattered immunization carefully. Kin watched him curiously, as he stepped over to a cabinet, took out a small key and opened it, revealing a large assortment of vials and bottles, each filled with a different colored liquid. He examined the concoctions carefully, smirking vilely when he found what he was looking for. He looked at it closely, reading the label over until each precise detail had been recorded into his mind. He chuckled when he realized what it was, turning back to Kin.

"Hopefully this won't kill him," he smirked coldly, holding the almost empty bottle for her to see, "it's an incomplete concoction Kabuto was working on, but since Dosu's body didn't need it at all, I have no clue what will happen."

"But," Kin gasped, hating the look of amusement in his eyes, "what if he does die!"

"If he's as strong as he seems to think he is he shouldn't," Orochimaru shrugged, putting the vial back and locking the cabinet, "he'll probably receive quite the side effects though, now take him home!"

"Yes sir," Kin sobbed, hurrying over to Dosu and shaking him gently, "come on Dosu…let's get you home…"

* * *

_The next chapter is gonna be awesome so just hang in there, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!_


	21. Promise

**Insanity rise: Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry, but I have a lot to say before you read on, so please take a moment to listen. First I'd like to give a huge gigantic thank you to all of the people who suddenly told me they liked this story so here you are, runs around room screaming and bows to readers like a martial arts person. I just can't get over thanking you! Here's another long chapter…hope you like. I wrote this at like 3:00 in the morning so…yeah. Anyway, this is like the most emotional thing I have ever wrote, it made me feel sort of strange to write it. I wrote this while listening to "Missing" by Evanescence, so I'm sure you can tell if you've heard that song because the lyrics actually make a slight tie in in the end! Anyway, if you didn't read the first few chapters you won't get this! Please enjoy and review , thanks!**

**Chapter 21**

**Promise…**

Mrs. Kinuta sighed as she stared up at the cloudy sky, hurrying to get her laundry off the line before the rains came. For they surely would, she could see that from the dark clouds covering the sky and distant roar of thunder. Sighing, she hoped her son was all right, wondering if his training was going well. She'd come home early today to finish off her work around the house and found them all gone, hoping Orochimaru had been too angry with them. After all, it was not as though they had done anything terribly wrong, had they?

"MRS.KINUTA!" She suddenly looked up from her work, hearing a voice calling out to her. She looked up the road, gasping when she saw a young girl stumbling along, one she knew was a member of Orochimaru's ninja squad, and the same one Dosu was on!

"Mrs. Kinuta," Kin panted along, supporting Dosu the best she could, but barely able to carry him. Dosu stumbled along blindly, his body exhausted and disoriented as he did his best to hold on to reality.

"Dosu!" Mrs. Kinuta cried, dropping her basket of laundry and running to the staggering nin, her eyes filling with fear as she realized her son's dazed condition. Kin sighed with relief as Mrs. Kinuta took Dosu in her arms, hurrying towards the house nearby, Kin following close behind. She didn't stop her apprehensive run until she was inside, setting Dosu down on his bed, and looking over him with a terror-stricken expression. She turned to Kin, giving her a compassionate though weak smile.

"What happened," Mrs. Kinuta tried to keep her voice calm, though all she wanted to do was scream, so exhausted of her son coming home in pain.

"He…," Kin sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears, smiling with thanks when Mrs. Kinuta handed her a kerchief, "we were cleaning out Kabuto's medical lab when…Dosu got injected with some weird inoculation, and Orochimaru said he could…die."

"What," Mrs. Kinuta's eyes grew wide, giving Dosu a horrified look," what happened?"

"I can't really explain it," Kin lied, knowing she would hate the truth because it fact Dosu had brought it upon himself,

"I suppose it can't be helped," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, setting a gentle hand on Dosu's shoulder and giving him as soft a shake a shake as possible, "Dosu, sweetie., are you-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dosu screeched, rolling on his side so his back was to the others, mumbling something neither Kin nor his mother could make out. His mother shot Kin a horrified look, an immense pain filling her eyes as she was shunned away by her own son, his outburst hurting like cold knives.

"Kin" Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "would you mind staying here the night, I'm sure I'll need some help watching after him while I still have so much work to do."

"Oh…," Kin thought it over for a moment, but realized she couldn't possibly leave the devastated woman alone, she needed someone to help her, someone to talk to, someone to just be there for her, "of course Mrs. Kinuta."

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Kinuta sighed with relief, feeling like she could just hug the kind girl, but instead her eyes retrieved their grave look, "could you please go and find a clean cloth and some warm water for me."

"Sure," Kin nodded, disappearing from the room in an instant, hoping to find the items quickly. Mrs. Kinuta sighed and looked down at her son, wondering what could possibly be wrong as his entire body shook, spasms of pain attacking him mercilessly as he cried out in agony, praying for it to stop. Shaking her head, Mrs. Kinuta attempted again to rouse her son from his dark world, wanting only to comfort him as any good mother would, but to no avail. Dosu simply shied away from her, cringing at her touch as though she were hurting him. It practically mortified her, the way he was acting, because for once, he was suffering in a way she couldn't even understand.

"I'm back," Kin announced, hurrying into the room with a small pail of warm water and a rag. Dosu's mother gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, taking the items from the girl and setting them down on a small table beside Dosu's bed.

"Dosu sweetie," she said, trying to get him to respond, "I hope this doesn't hurt and I'm sorry if it does."

Kin watched silently, biting her lip as Dosu's mother dipped the cloth in the pail of water, wringing the liquid out of it and sighing. With a tentative look, she gently took Dosu's shoulder and pulled him over so that he lay on his back, drawing back when he cried out in pain. She gave Kin a desperate look, and then ever so gently, began removing the blood-covered bandages around Dosu's mouth, cringing when she saw the small incision in his cheek. She gently dabbed at the blood covering his face, doing her best to clean it off. The cloth was almost immediately soaked with blood as she worked, sighing and doing her best to clean the cloth from its bloody coating. Dosu shied away from her as she approached him again, turning his head to the side.

"Let me see you sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta said softly, trying to help as best she could.

"Leave…me…alone," Dosu pleaded, gasping as his breath came out in uneven bursts, choking for air, wanting nothing more than to be left alone to rot in his prison of suffering.

"Please sweetie," Ms. Kinuta sighed, gently moving Dosu's head back and staring at his only eye, which was tightly closed, "just let me help you."

"No…please," Dosu was practically begging, his mother who was usually so kind and gentle feeling as if she was practically beating him as his heart thudded in his head.

"Dosu," his mother said more sternly, looking at him closely, "open your eye for me sweetie." She gently pried his only eye open, shrieking and drawing back when her eyes came upon the sickening sight. Dosu's only eye had rolled completely back into his head, an infection of black and purple surrounding it, as though it was eating away at him. Dosu shrieked with pain and jerked up, screaming with pain as his only visible eye darting around the room. Nevertheless, he saw absolutely nothing, nothing but a darkness that scared him to death. He could hear his mother's voice, but he couldn't see her, all he saw was a black void, one of which he couldn't escape. He continued to scream with pain, trembling uncontrollably until he doubled over, a sharp pain filling his body, his shaking form wrought with perspiration and blood.

"Dosu please," his mother pleaded, "just hold still-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dosu screamed again, falling back and clutching his head in his shaking hands. Mrs. Kinuta gave Kin a quick side-glance, realizing the look of pure fear in the girl's eye s as she drew farther and farther back.

"Kin," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "could you please leave the room." Nodding dumbly, Kin hurried out without a word, having no desire to see anymore of the mortifying situation. Sighing, Mrs. Kinuta turned back to her son, wishing she could simply walk out also, but her motherly need to help was far too strong. She would never leave her own son, the last of her children, alone to die. Shaking her head and setting down the cloth in her trembling hands, she gently removed the rest of the bandages from Dosu's head, sighing as she stared down at his scarred face. Dosu was too ravaged by pain to even realize what she was doing, mumbling disturbingly, spasms of pain striking his weary body.

"It's alright sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta said softly, as a mother would to her newborn baby, "I'm here for you, it's alright."

"Mom," Dosu choked, bubbles of blood gurgling in his throat, making his voice almost impossible to understand, "I'm going to…to…die aren't I...?"  
"Don't talk like that," his mother sobbed, reaching out and embracing him in a tight hug, as though it would save him from all his fears, "I'm here for you sweetie, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Dosu could only listen to her pained voice, his unseeing eye wide open as she hugged onto him. The moments ticked by slowly as neither of them moved, Mrs. Kinuta's soft sobbing the only sound in the room. Dosu just sat there, not returning her embrace as he stared into nothing, suddenly, a tiny flicker of light appearing before him. He whimpered, thinking surely his disoriented vision was finally coming back to him, but that was not it at all. In a sudden burst, images of the past came flooding back to him, memories of pain and happiness mixed in a bittersweet whirl of melancholy. Dosu gasped as he saw his mother's smiling face, his sister's laughter reaching him in a distant manner as he remembered her fate so many days ago. He saw Orochimaru's golden eyes, sending chills up his spine as he remembered the fight he'd dealt with Kabuto so long ago in the street. Yet, somehow, everything seemed too distant, and the memories that would've seemed soothing were filled with a cruel cold. Dosu gasped, his breath suddenly stopping as he realized what these were. These images were distorted, lies of the past, even the ecstasy clouded over with a dark shadow. Nevertheless, the images wouldn't stop coming, overwhelming him until he felt like his head would burst, sending him off the brink of sanity as his only eye grew wider and wider. In the mad rush of shattered colors, there were things he could just make out, thoughts he tried desperately to cling to, but to no avail. The evil, burning eyes of the demon cat from long ago seemed to glare at him again as he struggled for breath. However, for once, he wasn't getting anything, his world seeming to be put on hold as the painful images poured in, causing him to choke and cough. In the midst of it all, one memory played clear, one picture on a torrent of lies, one thought in a ravage of pain…

_A cool October wind played about the land as Dosu stormed home, his eyes glistening with anger, remembering the fight he'd gotten himself into in town, but a ray of sunshine seemed to pierce through it all. _

_"Dosu!" He heard his name called and before he could so much as answer, a tiny girl was hugging tightly, smiling in the most joyful way. _

_"I missed you," she smiled in her usual childish manner, "Why do you always leave all the time?"_

_Another memory, another day, Dosu remembered sitting on the front porch, looking out at the rain, angry that his own father had walked out on him, angry at the world for being so cruel and unfair to him, angry at everyone. Then, a little girl plopped quietly down beside him, smiling warmly and looking at him with curious eyes. _

_"What's the matter," she asked, her bright eyes demanding the truth in such an undeniable manner, "You look sad."_

_"It's nothing," Dosu scowled, turning away._

_"Are you sure," his sister gave him a funny look as if she didn't believe him. Then, she gave up, staring out at the rain along with her brother, her eyes suddenly filling with tears._

_"Dosu," she sobbed softly._

_"Yeah," Dosu gave her a concerned look, wondering why she was suddenly crying._

_"Promise me you'll never leave, that no matter where you go you'll always come back and you'll love me forever," His sister sobbed, looking up at him with eyes sparkling with innocence. _

_"Why," Dosu asked, wondering why she would ask such a thing._

_"Just please promise," his sister cried, her eyes pleading._

_"Of course," Dosu nodded, suddenly finding himself embraced in a tight hug, his eyes filling with a look of compassion. _

_"I love you Dosu," Kurami sobbed, hugging onto her brother as if he was the last thing on earth, "you're the best big brother ever."_

_"Thanks Kurami," Dosu sighed, returning her hug, feeling tears well in his eyes as well…_

_Another memory, another day, and this time all Dosu saw was dark water, churning all around him in a black torrent of hatred, as if the very waters wanted nothing more than to crush every ounce of life from him. He choked for breath, thrashing about and trying to keep his head above the churning waves as he glanced about wildly. His eyes grew wide when he noticed a small figure standing on the shore that seemed so far away, as though he would never be able to reach it. He recognized those deep eyes, that hurt expression, but was this even possible._

_"Kurami," he cried out, begging for help as he struggled, a sudden booming noise reaching his ears, knowing his fate was surely behind him. _

_"Kurami," he cried out again, sounding more desperate as he drifted farther away, but those hurt eyes remained distant staring into nothing. _

_"Please help," Dosu begged, but, his sister looked down, turning her back and sighing heavily. _

_"Goodbye brother," she said softly, before disappearing into nothing. _

_"KUMARI," Dosu screamed, a suddenly pain filling him, looking up to see the eerie glow of a full moon, feeling the pain of a demon's claws at his throat as blood suddenly seeped over him, engulfing him in world of pain and hatred. Then, a distant voice like clear, like the soft chiming of a bell. Saying only two words that chilled Dosu to the bone._

_"You promised…"_

"KURAMI!" Dosu screamed, suddenly jolting back into reality. He heaved for breath and tore away from his mother's grasp, the painful memories hurting him more than a thousand knives. He screamed with pain and doubled over, an immense amount of crimson leaking from his mouth as his entire body shuddered. His mother cried out in alarm, but he was oblivious to her cries, seeing nothing but the images of the past, his world seeming to spin around him as he choked and strained for air. Then, all he saw was blood, overcoming him until it made him cringe. He continued to scream over and over again, like a broken record player, until his voice was so hoarse that it grew silent, feeling his entire body covered in a sticky liquid that he knew all to well. Still, he could still see her face, still see her bright eyes as she smiled warmly, her face radiating through the pain, adding to its agonizing grip.

"Please," Dosu rasped as a he choked, a strange black liquid seeping from his mouth, mixed with the river of crimson, "please, forgive me, I let you die, I let you, I just couldn't, I wasn't strong enough, I was so stupid, so weak, I would gladly give myself up, I am worthless, no one would miss me, no one would care if I bled to death right now, but they care if it were you here, they really would, you're the only thing that's out of place, you're the only thing that's missing, you're the only thing they need, not me, I don't care anymore, just please, please, just let me die right now, please just-"

Dosu broke off, unable to say another word as the image before him brightened, a radiant light overtaking him as the pain melted until all there was was a numb sensation.

_"Dosu,"_ a soft voice said distantly, "_don't say things you don't mean, never forget, but never let the memories control your life, just please, remember me…"_

And with a final choke, Dosu's world, suddenly stopped as the images turned to a black nothingness…


	22. At The Gates of Death

**Insanity rise: Hello again! OMG! I love all you reviews, if I could reach you I would huggle you! Wow…that was awkward. Anyway, here's the next chappie, omg, this one's sad too…I am just too angsty for my own good MWAHAHAHAHA! AHHHH! I scare myself. I will now reply to my ever so wonderful reviewers!(I f I already haven't!)**

**DeathangelsEriiko": thank you for all the reviews on my stories, it's not every day I have someone who is nice enough to run off and read all they think is interesting in my writing! Your too kind! besides, a critic can be helpful, and your too nice to be considered a mean critic! Thanks for telling me what you thought good or bad, it can be very helpful!**

**AnimexFreakx4xEva: thanks to you too! You are so awesome and I'm glad you like my story! You guys really do keep me going!**

**DragonFaeriex: thanks to you too! Your support is most appreciated! **

**Gosh, I hope there are no stupid mistakes in this chap, I seem to make them a lot! Keep reading folks! THANKS AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**  
At the Gates of Death…**_  
_

Mrs. Kinuta awoke as the lull of the raindrops against the roof stirred her from her worlds of dreams. She knew it must have been sometime in the morning, the memories of the past night suddenly rushing back to her. She lifted her head, realizing she'd collapsed against Dosu's bed, jumping to her feet though her body was sore from her odd resting place. Dosu! She suddenly thought, her scared eyes darting to her son's still form. Gulping down a lump in her throat, she looked over him, realizing…how unnatural his silence was.

"Dosu," she asked silently, praying she'd receive an answer, but the only reply was the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

"Dosu," she said again, giving the boy's body a soft shake, her hand sticky with blood. Still the boy did not move, his only eye closed, his entire body malodorous of death and the rancid scent of decaying blood. Mrs. Kinuta's eyes grew wide, praying her eyes were playing tricks on her, or that this was some sick nightmare as she choked back her sobs.

"Sweetie," she asked more deliberately, practically begging for an answer. Still silence was the only one she received. She gently took one of his hands, feeling for a pulse but finding nothing but a cold nothingness, Dosu's arm dropping limply as she let go.

"Answer me sweetie," his mother choked, tears beginning to well in her eyes, "answer me now!"

Still no reply, his body cold and lifeless as stone. Mrs. Kinuta's eyes grew wide, realizing he wasn't moving even the slightest bit, the hard breaths he'd been taking last night silent now. She hesitantly set her hand down on his chest, feeling for a heartbeat, and feeling absolutely nothing.

"Oh…my…," Mrs. Kinuta suddenly snapped, falling over her son and sobbing uncontrollably, clutching his still body in her shaking hands, tears mixing with the stains of blood.

"Oh Dosu," she cried, the desolation of her situation sinking in as she cradled him like a young child, her heart feeling as though it had been torn apart, "Dosu! Please answer me! Please, just say anything, just listen to me! Oh, I beg you don't take him! Please, he's all I have; I'd give anything, anything! Just don't take him! He's barely even lived his life, and he's already been through so much, I know how selfish I sound, and I know he would probably he happier if he were anywhere but here…but please…please…don't…don't take him!" Mrs. Kinuta sobbed, her voice weak and hoarse as she cried, praying that this wasn't true, that her only son, wasn't dead. Yet, still, it was true; she could see that just from the look on his face. She continued to cry out, though there was no one to hear, she didn't care. All she knew was that her life was over; her son had finally pushed it too far. He'd finally reached his limit; he'd finally gotten himself taken away from her.

"Dosu," she screamed with melancholy, the wretchedness of her current situation bearing down on her so much that she could barely breathe, "please…don't die…please…please…please…don't…"

"M-mom?" A weak voice suddenly reached her, causing her to look up in disbelief.

"I'm…sorry," Dosu coughed, has face covered in blood as a thread of life returned to his disconsolate body.

"Dosu!" His mother cried, more tears falling as she held him close, sobbing uncontrollably, "I thought you were dead!"

"I…don't remember….," Dosu coughed, his vision slowly clearing until he could see his mother's tear-filled eyes, "you…look…sad…"

"Oh sweetie," his mother sobbed, "you're alive!"

"Mom…," Dosu choked, barely able to make out the words, "I…saw…"

"Yes sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta gave him a maudlin smile.

"Kurami…," Dosu coughed, his only closing as his held fell back, to weak and exhausted to say anything more.

"Oh Dosu," his mother cried, "you…oh…thank you…"

* * *

"Kabuto," Orochimaru growled, shattering his apprentice's world of sleep. Kabuto yawned, lifting his head slightly, realizing a dark figure lurking in the shadows, knowing already who it was.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto asked weakly, the pain of the past day suddenly coming back to him.

"I never want this to happen again," Orochimaru growled coldly, "or else I will HAVE to punish you."

"But it wasn't my-"  
"SILENCE!" Orochimaru screamed with a sudden rage, sending chills down Kabuto's spine, "I know very well how this happened, and I never want you to get hurt because of that weak sound ninja again! Stop letting him get the better of you, just shut your stupid mouth and do as you're told for once!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto choked, fear biting at him like at animal as he answered his master.

"Good," Orochimaru chuckled, "because you wouldn't want to get on my bad side a third time."

"No Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto grimaced, knowing what Orochimaru was speaking of. He had the reputation of turning people he was angry with into his test subjects, making them live in his cruel world as they suffered, being kept just barely alive so that he could conduct his test and experiments. Kabuto had no desire for suck a terrible fate.

"Good," Orochimaru chuckled disdainfully. There was an awkward silence.

"Did you…complete the task with that Abumi boy," Kabuto asked after a moment, wondering if it was even a good idea. Orochimaru only laughed.

"Of course fool," he chuckled, "I'll send him back with his team today, and he should be quite capable with his new abilities. But still, I wonder if Dosu made it through the night?"

"Did you tell his mother how life-threatening that stuff was," Kabuto asked, obviously knowing what he'd injected into Dosu.

"I had to lie to that miserable girl," Orochimaru spoke of Kin as though she was nothing more than a rag doll," after all, they would have been a bit mad at me if I'd said anything."

"I hope he died," Kabuto snickered, "then at least he'd get to see how I feel."

"Pain is something that boy understands very well," Orochimaru pointed out, his eyes filled with a cold laughter, "but it's the way he deals with it I don't like, he's just so…weak."

"You can fix that can't you," Kabuto scoffed, giving his master an idea.

"Of course Kabuto," Orochimaru chuckled, smacking Kabuto's head as though in malicious humor, "of course!"

* * *

"Mrs. Kinuta," Kin asked, giving the door a gentle knock, yawning quietly. She'd dozed off on the couch the past night while waiting for Mrs. Kinuta to call her back in, wondering what had happened. She gave the door another knock, praying Dosu was still alive. In truth, she barely knew him, but nonetheless, she didn't want to see him die.

"Mrs. Kinuta," she asked again, hoping she'd receive an answer. "Come in," she heard a soft voice call from inside, the calmness of it giving her hope as she stepped inside. She smiled with relief when she saw Mrs. Kinuta standing with tear-filled eyes over Dosu's bed, a warm smile on her face. Dosu lay, sleeping peacefully, his breathing calm and even, unlike the night before.

"He's…alright," Kin said hopefully.

"Yes," Mrs. Kinuta nodded, "he's sleeping now though."

"What happened…last night," Kin couldn't help but ask, her curiosity getting the better of her. Mrs. Kinuta seemed to think over her question before answering.

"I really can't explain it," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "but…I'm pretty sure…Dosu nearly died, Kin."

"But he's fine now," Kin looked over at him, realizing how peaceful he appeared.

"I think so," Dosu's mother nodded, yawning tiredly, "now, if you'd like I could make you something to eat for breakfast."

"That would be great," Kin said gratefully, realizing she hadn't eating since the day before yesterday.

"Alright then," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, giving her son a final look before taking the pail and cloth she'd used the night before and leading Kin out of the room. Kin followed her silently, still sore and tired from the past day. In truth, they were both exhausted, but Mrs. Kinuta had a full day ahead of her. Mrs. Kinuta sighed as they entered the small kitchen, Kin sitting down at the table and Mrs. Kinuta setting down the items in her hands. Dosu's mother began rummaging through the refrigerator as Kin simply looked out the window, staring out at the pouring rain.

"Dreary morning," Kin sighed, the rain outside adding to the sad feeling that seemed to fill the house.

"Yes quite," Mrs. Kinuta nodded, her eyes distant as she hurried to prepare a quick meal.

"I'll have to head back and report to Orochimaru after this," Kin sighed, not really wanting to speak any more with the man who seemed to scare her so much.

"I think I'll come with you," Dosu's mother answered, alarming Kin.

"But," Kin was about to protest but suddenly stopped.

"I want to speak with him about all this," Mrs. Kinuta said rather sternly, "my son nearly died, in fact I thought he was dead, and this is all because of that man. I want to know what's been going on with all this."

"Of course," Kin nodded politely, knowing it wasn't her place to argue; besides the day she argued for Orochimaru in a fight, was the day she condemned herself to death….


	23. A Word with Orochimaru

**Insanity rise: Hello again! I always say that! Anyway, thanks guys, for once I am encouraged to continue! It makes me want to write, so I will! Yes, if you are wondering I must sit at this computer for around at least five hours a day writing…gosh it's gonna suck when school gets back in action! I am dreading it! . ' Anyway, I'm determined to finish this story before school begins, meaning hopefully in the next week and a half it will be done! I must write a ton! Here it is! Chapter 23! This is going to seem like a dull break after the other two chapters that were so emotional (and oh so fun to write) but what can I say? People's lives aren't so full of action they , well maybe they are but whatever. Anyway, this chapter is a bit rushed so don't kill me, and Kabuto is way out of character…I can never seem to get them perfect, but well, I suppose everyone makes mistakes. And OMG after reading over my first chapters, think I'm going to go back and edit this story when it's done because I really messed up a ton. Oh and thanks, for your support if you like this, it really makes my day! Keep reviewing and I'll keep it going! Thanks!**

**Oh and a message to DeathAngelEriiko (I think I spelled that wrong XD) If you really do want to beta read for me then I may just take up your offer…message me when you get the chance! Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**A Word with Orochimaru **

After a quick breakfast, Mrs. Kinuta slipped on a heavy coat, handing a smaller one to Kin so the cold winds wouldn't get to her. Kin accepted it gratefully, though it was a bit too big for her small figure. Sighing, Mrs. Kinuta took one final look at her son, hoping he would be all right while they were gone. He still slept peacefully, completely exhausted from the night's close encounter with death. Biting her lip, she quietly closed the door to his room, telling herself she'd have to clean up the mess of blood when she got home.

"Are we ready then," Kin asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes," Mrs. Kinuta nodded, stepping out into the cold world with a fierce determination. A determination to save her son's life from the people she now realized she couldn't trust…

* * *

The cold wind and sheets of rain did little good for anyone out and about for the day, but through the cold, one man trudged. Mr. Kogaru knew it had been far too long since he'd visited with the Kinuta's, he could only hope they were alright as he struggled through the storm, wishing he'd decided to come on a nicer day. At his feet, a tiny brown furred dog hopped about, her eyes twinkling with excitement, happy to be outside even if it was in a terrible storm. Mr. Kogaru sighed, sidestepping so he wouldn't end up crushing the bouncy dog.

"Gosh Luna," he sighed, "you've got to learn to stay out of peoples' way!"

The little dog barked as though to reply, sniffing at the ground and sneezing when she ended up with a smidgeon of mud on her shiny wet nose. Mr. Kogaru was thankful when the Kinuta's residence came into view, picking up his pace until he was climbing up the porch steps. Luna clambered along behind him, excited by the smalls of this unfamiliar place as all dog's are when they come upon somewhere to which they've never been. Mr. Kogaru gave her a sharp glare, warning her to keep quiet as he walked up to the door and gave it a loud knock. With a creak, the door slid open, the lock obviously unfastened.

"Odd," the man shrugged, hoping nothing was wrong as he entered the small house.

"Anyone here," he called, "It's me come to check up on ya!"

There was reply except an excited bark from Luna. Mr. Kogaru scratched his chin, wondering where they could have done on such a dreary day. He decided he would at least see if they were around the house somewhere. Yet, after a few moments, he realized he and his puppy were probably the only people in the building.

"Come on Luna," he sighed, "I don't think they're-"

Suddenly, Luna erupted in a barking frenzy, the hair on her back sticking up as she hurried down the hallway, as though in pursuit of some smaller animal. Mr. Kogaru sighed, wondering what had gotten into the dog and he rushing after her. Luna scrambled to a stop when she found a door, scratching at it as though it would simply allow her passage through. The door slid open just as Mr. Kogaru scooped up his puppy, putting a hand over her mouth as to keep her quiet. He gave a quick peek into the room, wondering if anyone was around.

"Hello," he asked, stepping into the room, "anyone in here?"

"Huh…," he nearly jumped when he heard a weak voice rasp. However, his eyes grew wide as he glanced at the room's bloodied appearance.

"Mr.…Kogaru," he looked over to the bed in the corner of the room to see Dosu, sitting up in bed, his only eye bloodshot and tired, His unbandaged face as pale as a ghost.

"Oh…hello Dosu, your mother around," Mr. Kogaru said casually, but it sounded rather shaky at he noticed the blood covering Dosu's weary body, a steady trickle still falling from the corner of his mouth, Luna barked.

"No…," Dosu coughed weakly, barely able to speak, "but…I think she'll…be back…later."

"You look pretty beat up," Mr. Kogaru observed, trying to control his dog from barking anymore, realizing how exhausted Dosu looked, "get into another fight."

"Not…at all like the usual," Dosu grimaced.

"Really," Mr. Kogaru asked, puzzled.

"I can't…talk about it…right now," Dosu coughed, lying back down, taking shallow breaths, "would…you mind…staying here until…she gets back."

"Sure," Mr. Kogaru nodded, realizing Dosu shouldn't be left alone in his current condition, sitting down in a nearby chair and stroking Luna's soft head gently, the room suddenly engulfed in silence…

* * *

"Hello," Mrs. Kinuta gave the door a strong knock, not at all afraid as she and Kin stood before the building where Orochimaru dwelt. She gave the door another knock, impatient to get inside due to the cold chill and the falling rain. Kin was completely silent, shivering, soaked to the bone with rainwater. Finally, the door opened to reveal Orochimaru, a sadistic smile twisted across his face.

"Why good morning Mrs. Kinuta," Orochimaru smiled fakely, his eyes glittering with a look that almost appeared as amusement, "what brings you here, such a dreadful morning really."  
"I need to have a word with you," Dosu's mother said sternly, as though she was making sure she said the correct words.

"Of course," Orochimaru stepped aside so they could enter, giving Kin a cold glance. Mrs. Kinuta sighed and took off her coat, completely soaked with rainwater. Kin simply trembled beside.

"Why you're dripping wet," Orochimaru shook his head, "any particular reason why you didn't wait until the rains stopped?"

"Where is your apprentice," Mrs. Kinuta asked, completely ignoring the man's question. Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a couch nearby, gesturing for them to do the same. Mrs. Kinuta and Kin sat down so they could face him, a small coffee table separating the two small sofas.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru called, smirking when his apprentice limped into the room, covered in tight bandages. He looked almost afraid when he noticed their visitors. Orochimaru seemed to notice his unease as he sat down beside him, giving him a scared look.

"Oh Kabuto it's only Mrs. Kinuta," Orochimaru chuckled, finding humor in Kabuto's fear. Mrs. Kinuta gave him a curious look, realizing how beaten Kabuto appeared.

"Did something happen," Mrs. Kinuta asked, looking Kabuto over with terrified eyes. Kin bit her lip, knowing Dosu's mother would not enjoy the true story of what had happened the other day in Kabuto's medical lab.

"A meaningless accident I assure you," Orochimaru laughed, resting his chin in his hands, making everything seem like it was completely innocent. He would've gotten away with it too if Kabuto hadn't spoken. However, Kabuto wanted nothing more than to get Dosu into trouble, his eyes glittering with a malicious light as he faced Mrs. Kinuta.

"Actually," Kabuto put on a pained look, as if he'd been struck, clearly being a bit overly dramatic, "it wasn't at all an accident."

"Kabuto," Orochimaru growled, but his apprentice was completely ignoring him, caught up in his act.

"I'd like to hear what he has to say," Mrs. Kinuta said, looking to Kabuto with distressed eyes.

"It wasn't all his fault, but Dosu did start it," Kabuto said mournfully, "you see he and Kin were cleaning out my medical lab when I went to check on them. Dosu was so angry with me because he felt the punishment unfair, so when I came in, he lunged at me, he probably would have really hurt me if I hadn't done something!"

"What," Mrs. Kinuta looked very distressed; giving Kin a sad glance, but Kin only looked away.

"What Kabuto means to say," Orochimaru took up Kabuto's saddened act, "is that your son lunged at him with an intent to kill, in his own self-defense Kabuto stabbed him with the only thing he could find, which ended up being an inoculation, but it wasn't at all life-threatening or anything-"

"YOU MONSTER," Mrs. Kinuta suddenly screamed, jumping to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at Kabuto. Kabuto shied back, pushing himself against the couch and whimpering with fear,.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Dosu's mother screamed with anger, "Not life threatening you say, well I was almost all night last night with my son, who must have coughed up at least half the blood in his body! You never told me anything like that would happen in this so-called ninja training! I couldn't even help him; all I could do was wonder why someone who I trusted with my son's life had condemned him to die! And this morning I literally thought he was dead, why he's at home now, weaker than a sick kitten, and it's all because some stuck up brat decided he wanted to kill him! You tried to kill my son the same as if you'd struck him! You don't even know how it feels to be in pain like that, you just cower behind your master and make yourself look better than you'll ever be!"

"Mrs. Kinuta please-"

"SHUT UP!" Dosu's mother screamed, lunging forward and punching Kabuto as hard as she could in the face. Kabuto squeaked with pain, looking to Orochimaru and begging for help, his master looking amused yet concerned.

"Mrs. Kinuta I must ask you to calm down," Orochimaru said coldly, "your son dug his own grave in this situation."

"OH I UNDERSTAND IT ALL RIGHT!" Dosu's mother yelled, glaring at Kabuto with blazing yes.

"None of this would have happened if Dosu hadn't thought to beat up my apprentice and tie him to a tree the night before last," Orochimaru informed her, causing her to gasp, "that is why they came to your home like they did."

"But," Mrs. Kinuta gave him a petrified look, "he…"

"I'm sure you feel just devastated about all this," Orochimaru smirked cruelly, "but you must understand, your son isn't nearly as innocent as you seem to think. You can keep him home for a day or two if you like, but he still answers to me and he is a ninja now, things like this happen…"

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "but that doesn't change anything, your apprentice should be punished!"

"That is for me to decide," Orochimaru said calmly, "you on the other hand should probably be getting home, you wouldn't want to leave your son alone for too long in case the toxin hasn't worn off yet."

"How long do you think it will take to wear off," Dosu's mother asked, praying it wouldn't last much longer.

"Anywhere from a few days to a few weeks," Orochimaru shrugged, "he swallowed almost a whole bottle of it, so I have no clue."

"I hope he dies," Kabuto mumbled under his breath, Mrs. Kinuta giving him a sharp glare.

"Don't say things like that," she snapped, looking like she might strike him again.

"Just keep him inside for a while and he should be fine, he probably got the worst of it last night anyway," Orochimaru pointed out.

"You don't seem very concerned about this," Kin finally spoke up, hating the calm sound of Orochimaru's voice. Orochimaru shrugged.

"If Dosu dies then he was too weak to ever do anything," Orochimaru answered cruelly, "I really don't care what happens, either way he's out of training for quite a while."

"Your both heartless monsters," Dosu's mother left the room, stepping over to the door, "and I don't think you could possibly be such a great ninja if you allow your own squad to just die off, good day to you."

"Goodbye Mrs. Kinuta," Orochimaru chuckled, "and you do realize you're wrong about Kabuto don't you, you're just angry because he had the courage to try and do away with your half wit son."

"Good bye," Mrs. Kinuta said flatly, doing her best to ignore the man's comments as she disappeared out the door.

"Maybe I should go with her," Kin sighed, "she might-"

"You're staying here," Orochimaru growled, "you can go and check on them tomorrow, but for now, there's a mess in Kabuto's medical lab that needs to be tended too…"


	24. Insane

**Insanity rise: HIYA! Oh my gosh…I have 945 reads! To me that is totally awesome! You guys rock my socks off! Anyway, here is another wonderful chapter…hehe. Not much happens here but guess, Zaku is back! DA DA DUM! Yeah, I had like two ding-dongs today so I'm really hyper! Also, sorry if this chapter is boring but it will get better! Thanks so much for the reviews! They really keep me going, I love to know all that the readers have to say so I really appreciate nice long reviews! I am working really hard on this and hoping to finish as soon as I can, but I'm not going to rush it one bit, I really enjoy writing on this story so I am hoping it turns out good. Anyway(seems like I say that a lot) thanks for all the reads! .**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Insane**

Mrs. Kinuta sighed as she opened the door and stepped inside her small house, quickly taking off her jacket and setting it down. Drops of rainwater soaked the floor as she slipped off her shoes and tried to wring the water from her hair, but to no avail. That was when she heard a sudden burst of barking coming from down the hallway, making her heart skip a beat. She had no idea what to expect as the sound became louder, wondering if some wild animal had somehow found its way into her home. She fell back against the door, she clutched the doorknob as though to make a quick escape if she needed to do.

"Mrs. Kinuta," she heard a familiar voice call, the animal she'd been so afraid of revealing it self to be a small brown puppy. She smiled down at it as it jumped at her feet, barking frantically.

"Hello Luna," she smiled warmly, bending down and giving the puppy a soft pat on the head.

"Hello Mr. Kogaru," she said as the man appeared, "when did you get here."

"Almost an hour ago," Mr. Kogaru sighed, "I came to check up on you guys and found you gone."

"I had to speak about something urgent with someone," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "I hope Dosu's all right."

"Oh," Mr. Kogaru nodded, "he's fine, just been sleeping, but I've been needing to ask you…exactly what happened to him anyway?"

"Orochimaru told me it was an accident," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "but he'll surely be out of it for quite a while, thank you for staying with him while I was gone."

"I didn't want to risk leaving him alone in that condition," the man shook his head, "besides, I wanted to make sure things were all right."

"Everything's fine now," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, "would you like some coffee."

"Sure," Mr. Kogaru nodded, "it's freezing out there, but you should probably get into something dry before you catch a cold."

"You're right," Dosu's mother nodded, "just let me check on Dosu."

"Go ahead," the man answered, "I'll go and sit down in the kitchen, come on Luna."

Mrs. Kinuta smiled gratefully as the man disappeared into the other room, the small dog hopping about behind him. Sometimes she wondered where she would be without him. Quietly, she stepped down the hallway towards Dosu's room, slipping the door open and silently stepping inside.

"Sweetie," she said softly, walking over to where he lay. There was no reply, but it wasn't a dreadful silence like the one earlier that morning, it was a calm peace. Mrs. Kinuta dabbed the tears from her eyes with a kerchief, looking down at her son with sad eyes. Dosu didn't seem to even realize she was there, still sleeping quietly, his face still stained in rancid blood. His mother sighed, knowing she'd need to clean this place up when Mr. Kogaru left; it was quite a mess really. Flashing her son a final smile, she bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving as quietly as she'd came.

"He alright," Mr. Kogaru asked as she entered the kitchen a few moments later in a dry sweater and pants, Mrs. Kinuta nodded. She quickly began fixing two cups of coffee, tossing a left over meat bone to the bright-eyed puppy who accepted it gratefully. A few short moments later, she sat down and handed Mr, Kogaru a cup of the steaming liquid, taking one for herself.

"So," the man said, taking a sip of the warming drink, "what happened?"

"I guess," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, "I guess they were cleaning out Orochimaru's apprentice's medical lab and things got a bit crazy, Dosu got injected with something…Orochimaru said it could have been life threatening."

"That's not very encouraging," Mr. Kogaru, sighed, "gets those kids into some pretty bad situation doesn't he?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Dosu's mother looked down at the ground, "if he even cares, he seems so unconcerned…"

"Tis a shame," the man shook his head, "people like that can really get of my nerves."

"Hm…," Mrs. Kinuta chuckled softly, "I know what you mean."

* * *

Kin sighed as she scrubbed her sponge harder across the floor, realizing how hopeless this was. How could Orochimaru expect her to clean up this mess? There was so much blood, she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust at the rancid decay. It only made her angrier, drowning in her own self-pity as she strained to do her job. Nevertheless, at least she would be able to sit in here alone all day, without anyone bothering her. She had time to think now, but the thoughts in her head were painful, distorted images that she really hated to see. She shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts from the past days events, but failing miserably. What was going to happen now? Would they continue their training on thru the winter, but how could they with Zaku gone and Dosu obviously out for a while. Sighing loudly as to let everyone in the area know of her displeasure, though there was no one; she dumped her sponge into a pail of water then continued her struggle. She worked in silence for a few moments, pausing only to wipe the beads of perspiration from her brow. She still had hours of work ahead of her, that was easy to see. Her mind drifted to thoughts of the coming cold as she worked, barely paying any attention to what she was doing as her eyes took a distant look. Suddenly, her sponge slipped from her hand, sending her crashing to the floor. She cursed her own stupidity and flung the cleaning utensil across the room in anger, a dark scowl across her face.

"Kin," she heard a familiar voice scold from behind her, "not much for manners are you?"

"ZAKU!" Kin exclaimed, turning around and embracing him in a tight hug, but drawing back when she realized what she'd done.

"You don't like being alone do you," Zaku gave her a nervous smile as she let go of him.

"Where the heck have you been," Kin suddenly found herself crying out in anger, "I've been caught in the middle of everything and…"

"What happened here," Zaku cocked his head, staring at the bloody mess.

"Oh…," Kin sighed, "I can't explain it really, there was a bit of a scuffle."

"I take it that's why Kabuto looked even worse this morning when I saw him," Zaku shrugged, "where's Dosu?"

"At home," Kin sneered, bending down to retrieve her sponge, "Kabuto tried to kill him and now he's at lazing around while his sorry mother cries."

"Nice," Zaku snickered, "their pretty messed up aren't they?"

"No kidding," Kin nodded, going back to scrubbing the floor but feeling better now that she had some company, "you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh," Zaku grimaced, as though he seriously didn't want to tell her…

"Why are your arms all bandaged," Kin asked, noticing the clean bandages covering Zaku's arms. Zaku gave a terrified look, like a plea for help.

"He's crazy," he stated quickly, "absolutely mad."

"Oh Dosu's not that-"

"Not Dosu, Orochimaru you moron!" Zaku snapped angrily, "he's completely lost it, if only you'd heard some of the things he'd said and…"

"What are you talking about," Kin gave him a perplexed look, staring straight at him as though she expected an answer. Zaku sighed deeply, stealing a quick glance at the door as though in secrecy. He slowly unraveled the bandages around one of his palms, wincing as he did so. Kin titled her head, wondering why he was acting in such a petrified manner.

"Zaku," Kin asked nervously, "what are you trying to say?"

"Look at this," Zaku sighed, holding out his palm for her to see. Kin gave him another confused look, cringing slightly. A slight trickle of blood fell from what almost looked like a puncture in Zaku's palm, confusing Kin even further.

"What the heck is that," she couldn't help but ask, glancing up at Zaku as he sighed and rewound the bandages.

"Orochimaru put them in both my arms," Zaku shrugged, "he said something about some stupid "alteration" or something, all I know is, he's insane."

"Doesn't that hurt," Kin gasped.

"Duh," Zaku grimaced, "the crazy nin tied me up, cut me until I thought I'd die from blood loss, and waited for me to black out before doing anything else, I would have at least expected him to just sedate me or something but no…he got that usual grin when he watched me bleed."

"Sounds like Orochimaru," Kin shook her head, "you should have heard some of the things he said about Dosu, like he didn't even care that he almost died, it makes me wonder how he would act if I or Kabuto were to be killed."

"Probably wouldn't give a care about you," Zaku sneered, "but he'd cry over his pretty boy apprentice for a while I'm sure."

"Yeah," Kin sighed.

"I'll kill that stupid snake ninja one day," Zaku clenched his hands into fists, cringing as he did so, "he always has to mess up people's lives, never taking a lick of responsibility for his actions and blaming it on the person's stupidity, well one day he'll meet someone with less "feeling" than him, then he'll finally know what this feels like…"

"I wish your words were true," Kin sighed, "but what can we do, we're trapped here like mice in cat's claws, waiting for him to strike, knowing or fates and unable to do a thing about it."

"That was poetic," Zaku snickered, "but it doesn't make me feel any better…"


	25. A Trip to Town

**Insanity rise: Well now, finally the action of this story is getting back into gear! Hiya readers! This chapter may seem a bit dull, but the next part of this story should quite hopefully make it a good bit more exciting…but I'm not saying anything! Be patient! Anyway, thanks you guys sooo much I almost have 1000 reads! Just a few more to go! Oh, and sorry if it seems like I focus around Dosu 24/7! I am trying to work on that…but he is my fav! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch!  
Chapter 25**

**A Trip to Town**

"Sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta smiled warmly as she entered Dosu's room, her voice as cheerful as she could manage. Usually bright rays of sunshine would stream through the window, but the chilling cold outside penetrated all chances of the sun's peeking through. A heavy blanket of snow had been falling since the darkest hours of the night, a thick covering of frost covering the windowpane. Mrs. Kinuta shivered, the cold floor stinging her bare feet as she stepped over it tentatively. Regularly she enjoyed the cold of winter, but right now, all it did was make her heart feel even sadder. She felt as if she'd rather see warm sunshine than feel this aching cold, and that really was odd for her.

"Dosu," she asked softly as she reached his bedside, "are you awake sweetie?"

She received no reply, but somehow she already knew the answer. Dosu had been completely exhausted after yesterday, so much that he hadn't said a word to her since the past morning. It worried his mother greatly, the way he slept so silently. She knew he was alive, she could see that by just looking at him, but to what extent would this continue? Right now, her son was literally weaker than a dying animal, and it scared her to think every visit in this room could be the last one she made to him while he was still alive. Nevertheless, she didn't know what else she could do; Dosu wouldn't even acknowledge her entering the room, not even uttering a weak smile. She bit her lip as she looked him over, sighing when she realized how strained his breathing was. She hadn't noticed yesterday, she'd been too happy of his pulling through, but it was hard not to see now. Dosu's breathing was definitely irregular, he sounded like he almost ended up choking consistently as he tried to take a breath. Sighing, she put a hand on his forehead, drawing back as she did so.

"Oh Dosu," she shook her head, "you're burning up."

"M-mom," Dosu rasped suddenly, his only eye opened slightly, completely blood shot.

"It's alright sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta smiled weakly, "just rest."

Dosu didn't reply, and when his mother eyed him closely, she realized his only eye was closed again. She sighed when she realized she was truthfully alone again, a looming silence settling over the house. She could hope Dosu would get well again soon, or at least strong enough to where she could leave him alone, but she wasn't chancing that now. She didn't care if her boss fired her or not for all the work time she was missing, all she knew was that as long as her son was in this sickly condition, she was staying with him. She wouldn't make the mistake of not being there if he needed her, she was as determined as any mother would be not to be bereaved of the person she'd come so close to losing. Yet even as she stood there, she knew something was wrong, wincing when he began to cough violently, hoping there was nothing wrong with him. Sighing, she quietly slipped from the room, closing the door as softly as she possibly could. With another deep sigh, she headed down the hallway to the kitchen to see if she could find something for breakfast. She shook her head when she searched through the cabinets, realizing they were basically out of food, which wasn't at all good news on her part. She would have to go to town with what little money they had left and get some food to at least last them until she had time to get a few more work hours in.

Then Dosu returned to her mind, giving her an uneasy feeling, could she really leave him alone for that long? She had no wish to chance coming home to find him actually dead, which would break her down worse than anything else would. Nevertheless, what choice did she have, if she stayed they would end up starving, not to mention with how the weather was outside, it would surely be a real blizzard before she got another chance to get to town. Sighing, she quickly pulled on her heavy winter coat and shoes, telling herself she would only be gone for no more than a few hours, hoping Dosu would be fine until she got back. She debated on whether she should wake him and inform him of her leaving, but decided against it. He'd had a rough enough time as it was, he needed rest and after all, she'd be back before anything happened she was sure. Slapping a fluffy winter hat onto her head and a pair of mittens on her hands, she gathered the last of their money in a bag and hurried out the door, taking a quick glance back, telling herself things would be fine…

The cold wind and snow tore at Dosu's mother as she stumbled down the road, a thick blanket of white reaching just above her ankles. Yet she was determined to quickly finish her business in town, still dreading leaving her son alone. She clung tightly to her bag, knowing if the wind were to take it, they would be out of both food and the only way they could get it. Trudging onward, she smiled with relief when she finally reached the entrance to the Sound Village, realizing it would be easier to trek inside. The buildings in the village acted as s sort of barrier to the winds, most of the snow on the main street having been cleared. Mrs. Kinuta sighed and looked about, straightening her hat and striding onto the street. The street was scattered with a passerby here and there, but the cold weather kept most villagers inside. Yet the sight of it was somehow pleasant to Mrs. Kinuta, the calming feeling of it all enlightening her and bringing up her spirits. Nevertheless, it was at these peaceful moments when the overcoming calm was shattered.

"Hey lady," she winced as a gruff voice called to her. She looked over to see two dark figures leaning against the wall of an alley nearby, unable to make out their features due to the darkness. She knew she should just turn around and walk away, but something kept her back. Whether it was fear or curiosity, she found herself frozen to the spot.

"Ello little missy," the taller of the men spat, "whatcha' got in the bag?"

"None of your business," Dosu's mother snapped, her eyes blazing with a sense of self-defense, but a slight glint of fear rung true.

"Oh really," the other man smirked, stepping out into the street, "I think I could change that."

Mrs. Kinuta jumped slightly as the man cracked his knuckles, realizing he was more than ready to strike her, obviously too overcome with his own greed to care if he ended up hitting a girl. Mrs. Kinuta was nothing but a helpless passerby, a victim to these mens' anger as she stood frozen in the street.

"Come on ma'm ," the other man scowled as they slowly approached her, almost laughing at the way she drew back, "just hand over the bag and no one gets hurt."

"I said leave me alone," Dosu's mother said defiantly, but her voice was shaky with fear.

"I don't think you get the seriousness of this situation," the man threw his partner a dirty grin, "you see we could beat you to death if we wanted and it wouldn't mean a lick of trouble to us."

"So if you want to see tomorrow-"

"Back off," Mrs. Kinuta took a panicky step back, knowing if she didn't do something fast, she would be doomed.

"Sorry you see it that way," the men chuckled cruelly, their eyes glowing with a malicious humor.

"Time to say goodbye," the taller of the men smirked, raising his fist as though he would strike, laughing cruelly while Mrs. Kinuta cowered before him. She wasn't usually one to let her guard down like this, but she'd already been scarred from what had happened earlier, losing hold of her usual defiant tone. Now all she could do was await the blows, feeling her knees shake, closing her eyes as a feeling of dread swept over her. However, that awaited pain never reached her.

"Leave her alone!" She looked up as she heard someone call out. Suddenly, a shuriken smacked into one of the men's back, causing him to squeal with pain and whirl around to confront their new enemies, expecting some one even more dark and sinister than himself, but all he saw was two kids. He couldn't help but laugh as he tore the throwing star from his back, completely ignoring the slight trickle of blood as he faced the smaller opponents. Mrs. Kinuta recognized her sudden rescuers, a slight smile creeping over her face.

"Mrs. Kinuta," Kin called as she stood beside Zaku, taking a handful of shuriken from her pocket and hurling it at the gruff assailants.

"Why you little brat," the taller man growled, lunging at Kin and Zaku with a clenched fist. Yet Kin was too fast for him, quickly sending three kunai straight at him. He cried out at the knives slammed into his shoulder, wincing with pain and stopping dead in his tracks. His partner growled and abandoned Mrs. Kinuta, rushing at the two ninja. Kin dodged out of the way as he threw a punch at her face, Zaku acting quickly and kicking him in the knees. However, the man would not be struck down so easily, with a harsh cry he lashed out and slammed his fist into Zaku's face before he could dodge or strike again. Zaku winced with pain and stumbled back, but Kin was there to back him up. She quickly took a kunai knife and slammed it into the man's back, causing him to cry out as the snow was stained in crimson. Zaku smirked slightly, realizing how easily they overpowered these common thugs.

"Get out of here," Zaku growled, "or we'll kill ya!"

The men didn't need to be told twice, with looks of fear on their perplexed faces; they ran off down the street, still unable to believe they'd been beaten so easily by mere "kids." Zaku wiped the trickle of blood from his lips on his shirtsleeve, looking over to Kin with a slight smile. Kin shrugged off the look of congratulations and hurried over to Mrs. Kinuta, hoping she was all right. The woman seemed rather shaky but she did her best to calm herself as Kin reached her.

"Are you alright Mrs. Kinuta," Kin asked, her voice full of concern.

"Just a little shaken," Dosu's mother managed a weak smile, "thank you very much, if you hadn't come when you did..."

"Anytime," Zaku grimaced.

"Where are you two headed in this weather," Mrs. Kinuta asked, straightening her hat once again.

Kin shrugged, "no where really."

"Well," Dosu's mother appeared almost thoughtful for a moment," how would you two like to help me finish up here."

"Sure," Kin nodded, Zaku only shrugged…

* * *

**And now a quick word from the characters** (hey, they deserve a say don't they?)

Kin: YAY! That chapter made me feel like a real hero!

Mrs. Kinuta: boring! Why would you let me get so close to being pounded!

**Insanity rise**: I am the author you know, I have to keep a story interesting!

Mrs. Kinuta: oh! then let me beat up that Yakushi kid! please?

**Insanity rise**: I'm not answering that.

Mrs. Kinuta: hmph!

Kin: alright, keep reading and reviewing everybody!We do so love your support!

* * *


	26. Help

**Insanity rise: Whoop! Hello peeps, here's another chappie! Anyway, this one is so short for me…but it does introduce another part of the plot and I like it too! Also, for anyone wondering about my updating schedule, I will try and put on one chapter of this in the morning, and another during the afternoon each day, but sometimes I may only end up with one, matters where I'm at in the story. Anyway, I have done it again, I told myself I would finish this in 30 chapters, in fact the original deadline was 17, but I keep getting so many ideas…It's gonna end up being longer again which only makes it more fun! Anyway, more Dosu stuff! Yay! **

* * *

**Oh and to tell you, I always write to music, sometimes you can even tell if you read my writing and listen to the song I do, it actually does shine through! I wrote this chapter to "Missing" by Evanescence (which I use a lot for writing) and "Angels" by Within Temptations! I'll probably write that down on every chapter just to see if you peeps can recognize what I'm tuned in too! Seems like fun to me! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and await the next! Thanks for your support! **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Help…**

A few hours later, Mrs. Kinuta led Kin and Zaku into her home, setting a bag of groceries down on the kitchen table. Kin shook the snow from her shoes and shivered slightly, the cold from the open door rushing through the small house. Only momentarily though, for Zaku quickly closed it shut, his cheek looking painfully swollen from where he'd been struck.

"Here," Mrs. Kinuta smiled, handing Zaku a cloth containing a piece of ice who accepted it gratefully and held it against his throbbing cheek.

"Thanks," Zaku winced.

"Pardon my asking, but did you hurt your arms," Mrs. Kinuta stared at Zaku's still bandaged hands. Zaku looked down at the ground, having no wish of telling her what was going on.

"It was nothing," he said, Mrs. Kinuta realizing he had no desire to speak of such matters.

"Well, I'd better go and check on Dosu," she sighed, preparing to leave.

"I'll go with you," Kin volunteered; Zaku grumbled something and flopped down on the couch.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"I hate to leave him alone for so long," Mrs. Kinuta, sighed as she opened the door to Dosu's room and stepped inside. Kin followed her, copying her quiet manner.

"Dosu," Mrs. Kinuta gave her son a soft shake, "are you alright sweetie?"

"Leave…me…alone," Dosu moaned, coughing as he did so. Kin cringed and gave him a concerned look.

"That's quite the cough," she shook her head, "are you sure he's okay?"

"He hasn't said much since that night," Dosu's mother sighed, "I hope he's alright, I'm pretty sure he's just so tired…"

"He looks kind of sickly to me," Kin pointed out, Dosu giving another hoarse cough.

"You're right," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, realizing it was true, Dosu's face had been completely drained of any color, his only eye red and blood shot, his entire body looking exhausted and spent, "Do you think I should speak with a doctor about it?"

"Definitely," Kin shook her head, "he's running quite the fever, but there aren't any doctors in this village-"

"That's crazy," Dosu's mother gasped, "what can I do if-"

"But we do have one medic," Kin cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say, "but I don't know…"

"Who is it," Mrs. Kinuta asked quickly, praying for a chance at helping her disease wrought son, "surely they could help!"

"It's," Kin looked down at the floor, hating their only answer, "Kabuto Yakushi."

The room grew silent for a moment, for each knew what the other must have been thinking. It was quite the long shot, asking someone like Kabuto to help Dosu, like asking a cat to help a mouse. Kabuto and Dosu weren't at all what you would call friends, quite the opposite, and they both knew this wouldn't sit well with Orochimaru either. This was an absolutely condemned plan, both knowing it wouldn't work out from the start. Yet, there was a silent flicker of hope in Mrs. Kinuta's eyes as she stared down at her whimpering son, knowing he could really be taken from her if they received no help. She sighed, looking back to Kin, praying she would agree to what she was about to ask.

"Could you…," she asked quietly, "you and Zaku, could you go and get him for me, please."

"But Kabuto would never-"

"I'm not saying you have to," Mrs. Kinuta sighed and looked away, "but even f he does hate Dosu, its better to try than to just sit and wait for death to creep upon us."

"But…," Kin realized what this woman was saying, but this was in fact a doomed plan, something inside her knew this wouldn't work, but maybe, she could at least try, "you're right."

"Then you'll go," Mrs. Kinuta exclaimed hopefully, tears welling in her tired blue eyes. Kin sighed, even though this woman was so beaten and broken, there was still just a glimmer of hope in her eyes, like the flame of a dwindling candle, it wouldn't go out until the wick was completely spent.

"I'll get Zaku," she nodded, "but it may be tricky, the weather's really getting bad out there, it might take us quite a while…"

"Trying is better than doing nothing," Dosu's mother gave a deep sigh.

"No…," Dosu suddenly whimpered like a dying animal, taking in strained gasps of air. His mother gave him a sad look, knowing he shouldn't be wasting what little energy he had trying to stop this from happening.

"Shush," she said softly, running a hand through his messy black hair in a motherly manner, "it's already decided."

"I'd…rather…die," Dosu mumbled, barely able to choke out the words.

"Dosu," his mother scolded, barely able to believe his stubbornness, "that's enough."

"It'll be alright," Kin comforted as best she could, though it wasn't something she'd normally do, "we wouldn't let him hurt you or-"

"Shut up," Dosu barked, but it sounded more like a plea than a command, "I'm not…that weak."

"Hush now," his mother, sighed, trying to quiet him down, "you need your rest."

"I'm not…sick," Dosu coughed, "just…leave me…alone."

"Then you'll surely die," Kin, said in a matter-of-factly tone, "believe me, I don't have to help you."

"But…it's a waste…of time," Dosu groaned, his body ravaged by a burning pain that seemed to never slacken its grip, "just…let me rest…I'll be fine."

"Dosu," his mother said softly, "you're talking like you can barely breathe, just wait and we'll get you some help, stop fussing about yourself all the time, you don't always have to hide behind those wretched bandages sweetie."

Kin just stared at her; for she was speaking as though she wasn't even there, knowing Dosu would definitely be mad at her later for this. She shouldn't even be here, she should have gone straight back to Orochimaru instead of following around with Mrs. Kinuta, she could only hope she wouldn't be in any trouble. Nevertheless, when she looked down at Dosu's scarred face, she didn't feel pity or sorrow, weakness or hatred, she felt nothing. All she saw was a scarred individual, someone who was too afraid to be who he really was, someone who felt like he had to hide from everyone when to her, it didn't matter. She'd been through terrible things when she was younger, and though people had given her strange looks, she could stand it, what was so different about him?

"Mom…," Dosu whimpered, "just…get out…"

"It's going to be fine sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, giving Kin a scared look, "everything is going to be just fine, you'll see…"

* * *

And now a quick word from the characters (here we go again...)

Kin: WAIT A MINUTE! ITS COLD OUT THERE!

**Insanity rise**: wear a hat.

Kin: but I don't want to go!

**Insanity rise**: I am the wrtier so I get to tell the characters what to do...haha.

Kin: Well I don't think you're paying me enough for this job!

Zaku: what do you mean, she never pays us!

Kin and Zaku: gives author death glares

**Insanity rise**: um...see you next time!


	27. Impossible Reasoning

**Insanity rise: Hello again! Here you are, the next chappie! This chapter was fun to write and I think it's pretty interesting! Oh, and for peeps who think this story is about to come to a close, not quite! I'd say a good ten more chapters before I have to say the end! Anyway, I listened to the same old stuff while writing this ( gosh I've only got like two songs on my computer! --) Oh and to reply to a message I received from someone I believe who's name was Thief of the Sand( I always forget names…), if you'd be so kind as to send me those song lyrics then I would look into writing a story! Thanks so much for the request! I love doing this! Oh and to DeathangelsEriiko, I noticed you had something about an 100 themes project on your profile, would you mind sending me that list, I want to do it for my chars from a book I might write! Thanks a bunch! Bye! Please review peeps, I do so love it when you do! Oh and sorry if I updated so late today, I've been really busy( mostly with me slacking off and deciding to write on my wolf novel instead of this…oh I'm a bad fanfic writer I know…)**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Impossible Reasoning…**

"Come on Zaku," Kin called as she and her teammate braved the falling snow that swirled around their shivering bodies. In the last hour the temperature had made a dramatic recline, making traveling even harder as the two freezing figures stumbled on. They'd left the Kinuta's home a good half-hour ago, and they were still quite the distance from Orochimaru's home, they could tell just from the road ahead of them. However, they could barely see a thing for the winds around them, snow falling down in heavy sheets as they trembled in the cold. Even with her winter coat, which really wasn't much, Kin was literally freezing, her teeth chattering as she rubbed her hands together in a vain attempt to keep warm. Zaku wasn't much better off, his cheek still stinging painfully as he trudged through the rising snow. It was already almost up to their knees, and with all the flurries that were falling, it would surely be worse by the time they headed back.

"How far is it," Zaku asked, his voice almost drowned out by the roaring winds.

"We should be almost there," Kin strained to hear her own voice in the pelting snow. She sighed with relief as they reached the village, the street completely hidden in a blanket of snow, but she knew her way around this place. With a quick hop, she took off in a brisk run, stumbling in the snow, but determined to reach her destination before the cold numbed her senses even more. Zaku chased after her as quickly as he could, plowing through the snow as quickly as he could. Finally, Kin smiled slightly as she hopped up the steps to Orochimaru's huge base, almost slipping on the ice beneath her feet. Zaku walked unsteadily behind her, praying she wouldn't fall, for he'd surely be expected to come to the rescue.

"About time," Zaku said shakily as Kin opened the door with trembling hands. A cold wind burst into the hallway as they hurried inside, Zaku jumping against the door and sighing with reliefwhen it gave a satisfying click, proving it to be closed.

"Let's head to Kabuto's lab then," Zaku sighed, "he'll hopefully be in there."

* * *

Dosu coughed as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling too tired and weak to do or say anything, hating it with all his heart. He hated being this way, other people feeling sorry for him and helping him every step of the way, he could pull his own weight, and he didn't need his mother telling him otherwise. He turned his head slightly and took a quick glance at his mother, who'd dozed off in a chair nearby, awaiting Kin and Zaku's return with immense unease. Dosu scowled to himself, to exhausted to do anything else, to scarred and broken to even sit up, which only infuriated him more. He hated weakness, in himself and other people, but it seemed to plague him, seemed to follow him causing every one of his actions to fail, every one of his dreams to be crushed within its bloodthirsty grasp. Sighing, he stared up the ceiling, having spent all his energy in the simple actions of speaking earlier. This was so useless, as if Kabuto would actually come to help him, if did he'd probably just poison him and finally end this miserable life. That was how he felt, as if he had nothing to live for, nothing to strive for, and nothing to ever look forward too…

Mrs. Kinuta suddenly awoke from her exhausted slumber, so tired from today's actions that she could barely manage to lift her head and give Dosu a quick glance.

"Dosu are you-"

She didn't even have time to finish her question, for just as she began to speak something inside Dosu suddenly snapped. He jerked up, issuing a sickening scream, his body shaking with a sudden pain. Mrs. Kinuta could only stare at him terrified eyes, praying the other nin would return soon…

* * *

"Kabuto," Kin called as she banged her fist on his door. Zaku scowled and crossed his arms, anxious for this to be over with as soon as possible. At first, there was reply from the door, then they heard a shuffling that could only be Kabuto. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Kabuto, still wrought with bandages though his crutches were gone. He gave them a curious look, masked with one of annoyance.

"What do you what," he asked in an aggravated tone.

"Kabuto," Kin asked, hoping she wouldn't get the answer she was sure she'd receive, "we need some help…"

"With what," Kabuto snickered, "Dosu finally send himself off the edge?"

"You don't really like him do you," Zaku asked from the wall, which he leaned against, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up Zaku," Kin snapped before he could say anything else, turning back to Kabuto.

"So," Kabuto winced slightly, "what was it you guys wanted; I'm busy so make it quick."

"Kabuto," Kin looked down at the ground, dreading what he would surely say, "We need your medical expertise."

"Why," Kabuto scowled again, looking them over quickly, "you guys look fine!"

"It's for Dosu, he's-"

"Dosu," Kabuto screamed, his eyes burning with an enraged fire the second he heard that name, "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Before Kin could say another word the door slammed shut in her face, proving just how serious Kabuto was. Still, she couldn't just give up, she had to least try…

"Kabuto," she pleaded, banging on the door as hard as she could, "please, he's sick…he really needs help and you're the only person in this village who has any medical knowledge!"

"Then he should have thought about that before he tied me to a tree and stuck inoculations in my back," Kabuto snickered from behind the door. Kin could barely believe how stubborn he was being.

"But Kabuto," she whimpered, "he could die…"

"You think I care," Kabuto growled from inside, too full of his own self-pity to care about anyone else, especially not someone he considered an enemy.

"You know how stuck up you sound," Kin cried harshly, "sitting in there while someone is dying!"

"He's not dying," Kabuto shrugged, "Orochimaru said the toxin would only put him in a life threatening manner for one day, he should be fine by now!"

"But he's not," Kin sighed, "he's sick!"

"So," Kabuto growled, "what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Please come with us," Kin pleaded, "we really need your help."

"Yeah right," Kabuto laughed in the same manner as his cold master, "You talk to me like you actually expect me to help."

"But…," Kin shook her head, "what if it was Orochimaru, then what would you say?"

"If Orochimaru wanted me to do something this crazy, then he'd be completely insane," Kabuto replied in a matter-of-factly tone, "and I still wouldn't lift a finger."

"Please Kabuto," Kin cried, sinking to her knees, "I'm practically begging! Are you really going to let that poor boy die and leave his mother alone for the rest of her life?"

Nevertheless, there was no reply, Kabuto obviously done arguing. Kin sniffled slightly, knowing how they'd let Mrs. Kinuta down. She would be devastated when they returned alone, having to manage on her own. This was so hopeless; they might as well have already condemned Dosu to death…

* * *

And it's that time again, the time for some input from the characters…oh dear…

Kabuto: serves those suckers right tying me to a tree!

Kin: SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU words censored because of rating

**Insanity rise**: oh my gosh! I do not want my characters swearing like that! Where dis you learn those words anyway…

Kin: Internet…

**Insanity rise**: O.o

Kabuto: …

Kin: yay! The silence! Hurry and up and review or I will say more!

**Insanity rise** and Kabuto: NOOOOO!

**And before I go, thanks for the 1000 reads! How shall I celebrate? ICE CREAM!**

Kabuto:…I want ice cream…


	28. Frozen

**Insanity rise: Yo fellas…lol. I rather like this chapter and to tell you peeps, this one's dedicated to Anniepopokios again, because she loves Kabuto soo much! I wrote this for her! I a ton of fun writing this, even though I don't really know why. I think I like writing it when Orochimaru has little "chats" with people. Anyway, I'm still waiting for replies from my last chapter from Thief of the Sand and DeathAngelsEriiko, eh? Music for this chapter finally changed because I ended u listening to the radio instead of my computer music! I think you know what I mean when I say that this chapter was written to "Coming Undone" by Korn, and "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace…yup. Please tell me what you think! Please excuse any mistakes I had to post this in a rush!Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Frozen…**

"Fools," Kabuto scowled as he stormed down the hallway, anger overtaking him as he clenched his fist, enraged by the other nins' stupidity. Did they actually think he would even consider helping the same person that had literally attempted to kill him? They were even stupider than he'd thought; only proving his point to a further extent. Why did Orochimaru want these weak ninja anyway, surely Kabuto was more able to do whatever he asked? Yet still he kept them here, let them live in his own home and make Kabuto suffer. Growling angrily, Kabuto stopped, wondering what he was even doing. He had no reason to be walking down this hallway; he should be back in his room, finishing all that paperwork that seemed to pile up. He whirled around to head back when a sharp voice stopped him.

"Kabuto," he heard a voice behind him hiss, causing him to turn again, chills running up his spine as he recognized the unexpected passerby.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto winced, his voice shaky with unease. He felt as though he had a reason to be afraid, a reason to keep this petrified look on his face as he trembled before his master, and for a second, he actually believed he had done something wrong. Then, he straightened himself out, whipping a much calmer look onto his face, telling himself he had nothing to fear, pushing the thoughts of what had happened earlier to the back of his mind.

"Did you need me for something," Kabuto asked casually, in his usual manner. Orochimaru gave a sadistic smirk, his eyes glowing.

"Kabuto," he shook his head with disdain, "you're quite the conceited little brat."

Kabuto gasped, wondering why his master would insult him in such a calm manner.

"Have I…done something wrong," Kabuto asked, his tone making him sound as though he'd been struck.

"I'm not stupid Kabuto," Orochimaru growled slightly, "don't think you can hide things from me."

"I don't…understand," Kabuto felt his knees begin to shake, screaming at himself and wondering why he felt so…afraid, "I haven't-"

"Save your breath with your whining," Orochimaru snapped before his apprentice to utter another word, "I know what happened only a few moments ago."

"But…," Kabuto choked, how could Orochimaru know already about Kin and Zaku's visit, it was as though he'd been watching their every move, as though he'd planned this precise moment perfectly, executing a plan even Kabuto couldn't comprehend.

"You really do hate Dosu, don't you," Orochimaru said in a cool tone, not even bothering to meet Kabuto's eyes, "why if I were to kill him right now you'd probably thank me, but, I'm not going to, would you like to know why?"

Kabuto could only nod dumbly, knowing his master was only asking to be humored in the ridiculous question that they both already knew the answer too. Chills continued to run down his spine, beads of perspiration dripping down his neck as he stared into those blazing yellow eyes, sensing the malicious laughter within their dark slits.

"Of course you do," Orochimaru continued in his icy tone, one that scared Kabuto more the loudest cry, "and I'll tell you, it's because even though Dosu is one of the weakest excuses for an individual I have ever seen, I need him, I need pawns like him at my disposal. I don't keep you because you are a pawn, you are above that, therefore the strange hatred you have towards that inferior child is useless, for even if it were vanquished, you're hatred would only be directed towards another, then the cycle would repeat itself."

"What…are you trying to say," Kabuto gulped.

"What am I trying to say you ask, simply this, "Orochimaru smirked, fiddling with a kunai knife in his hands, "though Dosu isn't worth any more to me than this tool, he is similar to it in many ways. And I'm sure you understand Kabuto, that I don't like replacing my pawns…meaning I don't enjoy the task of finding new ones."

"So-"

"So what I mean to say," Orochimaru growled, holding the knife at eye level to Kabuto, "is this, though this mere weapon is nothing like you, it can still kill, meaning no matter how weak Dosu is, he is still useful and you will respect that, for if you play around with knives." Orochimaru chuckled, quickly whipping the knife through the air, Kabuto wincing as a small trickle of blood fell from his cheek.

"Someone always gets hurt, and it isn't the tool," Orochimaru pointed out, his voice filled with cruel malice.

"Orochimaru…sama," Kabuto choked.

"Now," Orochimaru turned his back to Kabuto, "go and help that miserable fool, and don't come back until he is guaranteed survival, I don't care what you have to do, just keep him alive until he has completed his purpose!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto choked, whirling around and fleeing down the hall, trembling when he heard an eruption of demented laughter from behind him, knowing this was considered a light punishment compared to what he was bound to endure…

A few moments later, Kabuto was caught in the blistering winds, crying out as the freezing wind tore at and the falling snow stung his eyes, clutching tightly to the small bag of medical supplies in his arms. He whimpered as the cut on his cheek burned, the pain in his body seeming to increase with each step he took. No longer was there a light flurry of snow falling from the skies, no, now it was an enraged blizzard striking harshly on anyone who dared trek in this frozen world. Nevertheless, Kabuto was caught in the middle of it all. From how things looked, he had no chance at ever reaching the Kinuta's home, for he could barely see his hand if he held it only inches from his face, but he couldn't turn back, for Orochimaru would surely issue him even worse pain. By now, he knew how stupid this idea had been, if only he'd left sooner, maybe he would have been able to at least beat the storm halfway there, but he'd had to get his bag of supplies ready, and his little talk with Orochimaru hadn't been to short either. Kin and Zaku were surely back at the Kinuta's home, warm and snug next to a warm fire, while he was out here, the very person who was struggling to help someone he wished to slaughter, out here in the freezing cold.

The cold wind seemed to travel right through his heavy winter coat, making the wool coating feel like nothing more than rags. Kabuto rubbed his gloved hands together, trying to keep his numb fingers from freezing even more, but to no avail. His skin was already turning blue from the cold, his body engulfed in the chilling frost as he took another step forward, battling the roaring winds with each strained movement.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so stupid, so hopeless. He couldn't even return to the only place he felt needed, no, he had to stand out here in the freezing cold, bound and lost in a frozen wasteland. He didn't even know where he was, struggling in the direction he was sure the Kinuta's house was in, but he couldn't tell if he was walking in circles or not. Tears fell from his eyes as the snow burned his face, barely able to keep his eyes open as he struggled on. Yet all he saw was more and more snow, nothing else in this frozen world. He felt overwhelmed with thoughts as he felt the strength of his freezing body quickly fading. The only courage he'd possessed was robbed from him as he felt himself begin to weaken, his footsteps becoming slower and slower, until he collapsed into the cold snow. There he lay, unwilling to even cry out as he let the snow engulf his fatigued body, a numb sensation filling him until he was denied of all feeling. Then, as the winds swirled around his broken body, he closed his eyes, giving in to the blood-chilling pain, giving up as he lie there freezing, awaiting the cruel hand of death to finally take him…

* * *

And now a word from the characters….again….

Mrs. Kinuta: wow! We should make snow cones!

Kabuto: I don't want to freeze…you always do mean things to me in this story!

Insanity rise: it's not my fault no one likes you!

Kabuto: But I'm loveable! How can you not like me?

Dosu: I beg to differ…

Kabuto: You're not part of this conversation!

Insanity rise: Alrighty guys, please review while I attempt to keep these two from fighting!


	29. A Broken Family

**Insanity rise: Hiya! Sorry I posted this sort of late but I had to go and get registered at my school and guess what! Me and Anniepopokios have the same schedule except for one class(yes we go to the same school!)…okay. Anyway more awesome news I discovered a new Manga! Annie and me were in Barnes and Noble and for some reason we decided to go searching for new mangas to enjoy, and I ended up picking up one called, "Chrono Crusade". I was whoa…a nun with guns…O.o Anyway, I ended up buying it and I must say if you have not read it then it is a must read! It is soooo awesome! Anyway, about my chapter, this one is another short one…boo to me! I was just to busy today…gosh I want a Naruto t-shirt! But of course the store in the mall does not carry my size…poor poor me…that was random…please enjoy the chappie and go check out Chrono Crusade or I will beat you with a stick! I think I'll write a fic about it sometime…but I must write more about my wonderful Dosu! **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**A Broken Family…**

"Mrs. Kinuta," Kin cried as she and Zaku burst through the door, shaking snow from her shoes as she rushed down the hallway. Zaku didn't have half the fretfulness as her, slowly removing his coat and gloves before ambling behind. He nearly gasped when the warmth of the house struck him, just now realizing how cold it had been outside. He felt almost sorry for anyone stupid enough to be out there it that sort of weather, almost.

"Mrs. Kinuta," Kin gasped as reached the woman, giving her a quizzical look. Mrs. Kinuta was slumped against Dosu's bedroom door, looking completely exhausted. She gave Kin a weary smile as she approached, wincing as she did so.

"Are you alright," Kin asked, noticing the pained look on the woman's face.

"Where's Kabuto," Mrs. Kinuta asked, ignoring the girl's question, her voice filled with a desperate sadness.

"He…," Kin looked down at the floor, hating to be the one to tell the exhausted woman the bad news, "he wouldn't come."

"What," Dosu's mother gasped, sliding to the floor with a soft thud, her eyes filled with a distance that made Kin feel uneasy, "he…isn't here?"

"Mrs. Kinuta," Kin tried to sound comforting, though she knew she'd always fail at mastering that compassionate tone, "you have to understand, he just wouldn't-"  
Dosu's mother didn't even allow Kin to finish her sentence. She issued a wail of anguish, burying her head in her hands in pure melancholy. Kin bit her lip, slightly intimidated by the sobbing woman's sudden outburst. She could only stand there, watching as Dosu's mother cried out in desolation, having to look away as to hide her own agony. It made her feel sick, how one person could break another down in such a way, made her feel sorry that Mrs. Kinuta cared so much for someone she could barely hold on to. She couldn't imagine how it would feel to hold someone close, when you knew that cherished person could be robbed of you any second, knowing everything you did and said would determine the outcome of their life. It had to be pressurizing, and Kin could only wonder how such a frail woman could stand that sort of burden. A dreadful feeling of misery overcame as stood stock still, praying this terrible feeling would end its prowl before she suffered as the other woman did. She knew she had to break this looming wretchedness, but the only thing she could do was manage a few questioning words.

"How is he," she choked, praying the answer she'd receive was not the one she dreaded to hear.

"So…he's just going to let him live out like this then," Mrs. Kinuta sobbed, using a kerchief to wipe her tears with her shaking hand, "is he?"

"It can't be that bad," Kin, replied quietly, "there must be something we can do?"

"I don't know…," Dosu's mother sighed, "oh, why didn't he come! This is his fault anyway!"

"Surely he can't seriously be dying," Kin gave her a mortified look.

"It's not just that," Dosu's mother sighed, her tears spent, "you can't imagine how it feels to watch your only child suffer before your very eyes, with no way of helping. All I can do is stand by like an idiot."

"I think you're doing what any good mother would do," Kin gave her a slight smile.

"But there's so much more that needs to be done," the weary woman sighed, "And I…"

"Mrs. Kinuta," Kin gasped as the woman's words were halted, her exhausted body hitting the floor in a petrified faint. Kin could only gape in horror, realizing the dire situation had been too much for the over worked woman to handle. She bit her quivering lip and bent down beside her, sighing to herself, the only sound in the house being the distant howling of the wind…

"So she's out cold eh," Zaku, sneered, sitting at the Kinuta's kitchen table while Kin paced across the room, troubling thoughts running through her mind. She'd helped Mrs. Kinuta to bed earlier, but now she had no idea what to do. She couldn't believe that they were alone in this house, along with a delusional ninja who was being eaten at by disease and a woman who'd literally worked herself to a faint; this was clearly no party. She didn't know what to do, didn't know whom to turn to. There was no one in the village she could ask for help, besides, in this weather it would practically be a miracle if she could even get there, which only discouraged her even more. She shook her head, silently wishing she were simply back at Orochimaru's home, where troubles like this seemed so far away.

"What about Dosu," Zaku asked, stopping Kin's train of thoughts momentarily.

"Oh," she sighed, stopping her treading for a moment to look over at him, "what do you mean?"

"Isn't he supposed to like, die or something," Zaku said in such an unconcerned tone that it almost made Kin want to slap him.

"No," Kin snapped whirling around so she faced her teammate directly, "he is not going to die or something!"

"Oh really," Zaku snickered, "I don't see you doing anything about it."

"I'm…oh," Kin practically trembled with anger, "I don't know what to do, you have any ideas?"

"Nope," Zaku shrugged, as though he hadn't even thought it over, which was probably true.

"Then stop pestering me," Kin threw her hands up in exasperation, flopping down in a chair across from Zaku, "I'm really get tired of this."

"I know," Zaku, sneered, already knowing what she was speaking of, "we barely even know 'em and we're already playing house keeper!"

"Lighten up Zaku," Kin sighed, setting her elbow on the table and setting her chin to rest on it, "I'm sure you'd want the same thing if you were in their shoes."

"You think we'll ever get back to training," Zaku couldn't help but ask, remembering how'd practically done nothing at all before the winter had arrived.

"I don't know…," Kin looked away, "I mean really, we don't even know if we'll have a three person squad by then."

"Yeah," Zaku rolled his eyes, "he's not the strongest ninja is he?"

"Nope," Kin shook her head dumbly, already knowing whom Zaku was referring to, "I have no idea what gave Orochimaru the idea to recruit someone like him."

"He kind of got caught in the middle of this though," Zaku almost laughed, "I mean, when he came along, all he ever did was get hurt and get himself into trouble, it's like he wants to die or something!"

"I don't think it's that…," Kin sighed, turning her head to stare out the frost-covered window.

"Then what is it," Zaku asked smartly.

"They seem so sad," Kin replied, her voice sounding rather distant as her mind began to wander over the possibilities, "like something happened or something…"

"I don't know," Zaku sat back, closing his eyes, "but I don't really care."

"Yeah," Kin smirked, but deep inside…she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity, for the broken Kinuta family…

* * *

And its that time again, a word from the characters!

Dosu: you make me sound pathetic!

Mrs. Kinuta: OMG! I would love to make snow cones with **Anniepopokios**!

**Insanity rise**: Let's have a scow cone party!

Kabuto: (swallows scow cone) BRAIN FREEZE!

**Insanity rise**: no more snow cones for you.

Dosu: Now that you like this Chrono fellow what about me? I feel unloved…

**Insanity rise**: (huggles Dosu) but you will always be my fav!

Kabuto: BRAIN FREEZE!


	30. Flickering Into Darkness

**Insanity rise: Hiya again! Gosh I always have to greet you peeps! Here's another chapter and to tell you, the ever so wonderful Anniepopokios whose laptop I use for typing, gosh I'm strange, has downloaded another one of her amazing songs to add to our little writing collection. She went and got a song called "Memories" by the awesome band of Within Temptation. The song is so sad and it worked so amazingly well for this chapter, it just really got me in the mood to write this. I'll definitely use it for the upcoming ones too! Anyway, another interesting chapter! I am striving to reach my expectation for this story, but sometimes I think I rush it a bit too much, I mean I much as much as description as I can into it but sometimes I just don't like it…It's like, as Annie has told me before, it seems like I can put all my heart into writing something about Dosu, the words so awesome and wonderful that it can express emotions just through the reading process, then when I write emotional points between other characters, like Kabuto for instance, it turns out slightly choppy and not as good as it could be. I don't know…maybe I'm just obsessed! Anyway thanks for the reviews, keep um comin! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh and to Theif of the Sand: about the Sakura Kisame fic, I will write that one up( I do believe I like that song, but it will definitely be a while before I get to it so please be patient with me, I have this story to think about and I keep getting new ideas! Thanks so much for the idea though! I'll get to work on it on I give you permission to smack be with a purple squeaky lobster!)**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 30**

**Flickering into Darkness**

The next morning only brought more snow, pelting down from the skies in a freezing rampage. Yet through this frozen wasteland, a figure trudged, his eyes burning with annoyance and slight look of anger. He grimaced as he reached the Kinuta's small home, the same cold in his eyes as the diminishing temperature. He stumbled up the porch steps, banging on the door with impatience, having little care that the hour was earlier than most would awaken at. All he cared about was escaping this freezing rampage.

Kin stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open as she was roused from her world of dreams. She groaned as an intense soreness burned through her body, realizing she was sitting at the Kinuta's kitchen table. She suddenly gasped, jerking up and looking around, hearing Zaku's soft snoring from the sofa in the other room, wondering what had awoken her. That was when she heard a knocking at the door, jumping to her feet. She attempted to smooth the wrinkles from her shirt as she hurried to the door, wondering who it could be when it was obviously early in the morning, the weather still raging outside. Shaking her head, she prepared to open the door, but drew back, knowing she wouldn't be so foolish as to allow some stranger inside when this wasn't even her home. She gulped, trying to remove the dry feeling in her throat as she addressed the visitor.

"Who's there," she asked flatly.

"Let me in you blasted fool," Orochimaru snarled from the other side of the door, telling himself that if the girl didn't open it in the next minute he would simply break it down.

"Orochimaru-san," Kin gasped, quickly pulling the door open, a rush of frigid air striking her as the freezing man stumbled inside. He quickly slammed the door shut as she stood there, dumbfounded, wondering why he had come. Orochimaru shook the snow from his shivering body, the burning in his eyes never dying no matter how cold his body grew.

"What…are you doing here," Kin choked, barely able to manage the words, standing stock still like a deer before a bright light. Orochimaru only scowled, annoyed by the girl's pointless question, jumping straight to the point before she could utter another word.

"Where is my apprentice," he demanded coolly, Kin's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean," she asked shakily, a sudden feeling of fear tightening its grip on her.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru growled, wondering if this girl could get any stupider, "You know him."

"But," Kin shook her head as to clear her muddled thoughts, "he's not here…"

"What," Orochimaru barked, losing his composed tone for a quick moment, "he came here yesterday and helped that pathetic excuse for a ninja, didn't he?"

"He…never came," Kin gasped, realization striking her suddenly.

"But he did I told him to…"

Orochimaru's voice trailed off, his throat becoming parched as he strained for words, suddenly, knowing what must have happened, realizing the trembling girl before him knew as well.

"He's out in the storm!" Kin exclaimed fearfully, her eyes growing only wider, "how long has he been gone?"

"He left…," Orochimaru looked down at the ground, the sadistic glimmer never once straying from his golden eyes, "yesterday afternoon…"

"He's been out there all night," Kin, gasped, looking about in fretfulness, "we have to find him; he could be freezing to death or…"

"I didn't realize," Orochimaru shook his head, 'I always knew he was an idiot to navigation."

However, Kin wasn't even listening to him, not wanting to hear any insults anyway. She ran over to Zaku, shaking him urgently, a look of fear in her eyes as he slowly opened his eyes. Zaku stared at her dumbly, wondering why she would wake him in such a discourteous manner.

"Zaku," she said quickly, "I don't have time to explain, but we need to hurry!"

"What's going on," Zaku asked, sitting up, his eyes narrowing slightly when he noticed Orochimaru standing in the doorway.

"Kabuto's out there," Kin pointed out the window, her voice filled with distress. Zaku gave her a bewildered look.

"Why," he asked, sounding almost unconcerned.

"Oh…," Kin said in insistent frustration, "he tired to come here yesterday to help, but he got lost in the blizzard!"

"Whoa…," Zaku appeared taken a back, "so what are we gonna do?"

"I'll wake up Mrs. Kinuta," Kin announced, dashing off down the hallway, "you go with Orochimaru and start looking, but take a lantern with you, we wouldn't want you getting lost out there too!"

"Roger," Zaku gave a humorous salute before hurrying over to Orochimaru, lucky Kin hadn't seen, for she wouldn't have found it the least bit amusing.

"Mrs. Kinuta," Kin called as she hurried into the sleeping woman's room. Shaking her softly but urgently. Dosu's mother gave her a weak smile when she realized who had awoken her, wondering why the girl looked so traumatized.

"Is something wrong," she asked weakly, still exhausted from her breaking down the past day.

"Oh Mrs., Kinuta," Kin gasped, "it's Kabuto, he's lost outside in the storm!"

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Kinuta gasped, sitting up quickly, "what happened?"

"Orochimaru was here a minute ago," Kin did her best to explain quickly, "he told me that Kabuto left yesterday afternoon after a change of his mind, but he never came back and he never reached here. Zaku and Orochimaru already went outside to search, but he's been out there all night and we have no clue where he is!"

"This is terrible, "Dosu's mother shook her head, "we have to help them!"

"Hurry," Kin told her, almost begging as the woman leapt to her feet and hurried out of the room. They ran down the hallway at a brisk pace, Mrs. Kinuta suddenly stopping, remembering something that was immensely important to her.

"Dosu," she cried, whirling around and rushing to his room. She quickly slipped the door open, being sure her ailing son was still with her. She sighed when she realized he was sleeping fretfully, but she at least he was alive. However, she knew she couldn't help him now, someone's life was on the line, even worse than her son's was at the moment. She hurried back to Kin, quietly closing the door shut behind her. They hurried to the coat closet near the doorway, tossing on their coats and hats, slipping warm wool mittens over their hands and hurrying to shove on their shoes. Mrs. Kinuta grabbed a lantern from the closet, closing it shut and quickly lighting the beacon. With a final sigh, she and Kin opened the door and stepped out into the frigid morning, the cold hitting them like a wave of shuriken. Dosu's mother looked back one final time, praying silently that her son would be all right alone, hoping they would find the missing medic soon…

"Do you see him anywhere," Kin asked her voice barely audible due to the howling wind. Mrs. Kinuta shook her head, the snow stinging her eyes as she held her lantern high, searching about in the falling snow. She couldn't see a thing, the freezing white pelting down upon them until they were frozen numb. Her fingers were so cold that they caked with ice until they bled; only making her more desperate to find the missing apprentice. Darkness swirled around them as they trudged onward, calling out as loudly as they could, their voices eaten away by the howling of the frigid winds. The lantern barely illuminated the path before them, as their search became more and more hopeless, snow piling up around them until it reached above their knees.

"KABUTO," Kin cried out in extreme anxiety, rubbing her hands together in a vain attempt to keep warm, and her body trembling violently with the harsh cold. Mrs. Kinuta sighed when she realized the girl's struggle, knowing she was no better off. This seemed so bleak; after all, they had no idea where Kabuto could even be! There were miles and miles of frozen wasteland out there, and he could be anywhere from here, to the village, to the forest. There was a lot of ground to cover, and the moments ticked by like a time bomb, warning them Kabuto's bereavement was soon to be at hand. Kabuto could be out there dying at this very moment, and they had no clue as to even point them in the right direction.

"Kabuto," Dosu's mother shrieked in desolation, sinking to her knees in exhaustion, her body still weary from her overworked state. Pure white snow struck her freezing body even harder as she sank into its freezing depths. Her lantern fell useless into the snow, the dimming light flashing quickly as it went out, the shadows engulfing them as they stood frozen. Kin ram to Mrs. Kinuta's side, but she knew her attempts were wasted as she too broke down. A feeling of pure melancholy overcame the two trembling figures as the blizzard ravaged around them, penetrating even the faintest flicker of hope along with the thinning light of the lantern…

* * *

**Instead of having a word from those crazy insane characters, for once I will take a break and simply tell you my little listening guide that seriously helps me along with my writing! Yes I honestly listen to these songs over and over and over again!**

"Missing" by: Evanescence: I use this song for pretty much any sad part for example chapter 21, 22, 20, yeah you get it…

"Angels" by: Within Temptations: This is one I write pretty much anything to, I used to listen to it a lot but I've pretty much tired it out for now…

"Memories" by: Within Temptations: finally something new! This is awesome for sad parts, even better helping than Missing! It just seems to remind me of snow and winter and just the sound of it alone it just perfect for what I'm working on right now!

"Polyamorous" by: Breaking Benjamin: I haven't been able tow rite to this yet, the song yets me too preoccupied unless I'm writing on something major. I'm definitely going to type fight scenes tot his…it shall become useful pretty soon…

The rest of my stuff I have written randomly too!

"Simple and Clean" by: Utada Hikaru KH theme : happier moments or just peaceful ones…

"To The Other Side of the Door" Full Metal Alchemist end theme: pretty much any time…

"Ready Steady Go" Fma theme by: L'ArcenCiel: anytime music…don't listen tot his one very often…

"One Winged Angel" Song from FFV: dark chappies! I wrote chapter 7 to this! Can you tell?

"Passion" by: Utada Hikaru KH2 theme: I used to use it for sad moments but now I have better music…

"Eternal Snow" Full Moon wo Sagashite: happy times, or just peaceful wriring, something to write humor stories to!

"Even In Death" by: Evanescence: I have to be on the internet to listen to this but its good for darker writing!

That's pretty much all of them! Each song basically helps me develop the feel of a chapter while writing, which can be very helpful! Thanks for reading please tell me what ya think!


	31. To Help or Hinder

**Insanity rise: Sorry I got behind in my chapter posting, but I've been incredibly busy lately! Also, I have some sucky news for you readers, allwo to explain. Last night I went with Anniepopokios to go and see "Pirates of the Carribean 2" where we ended up by chance meeting fellow user and close friend Tillitah(who had actually spent the entire day with us until that moment) it was a blast. For some reason Tilli brought her Evanescence cd and let me tell you, we only watched barely half of that movie! We just talked the whole time until the end where it got really really good, I think I know why that's supposed to be one of the greatest movies of the summer. Anyway, Tilli did not have becuase it was so crowded but me and Annie simply pulled out a blanket and sat under the stars with her, eating more candy than I've ever had before...yay. What does this have to do with my writing you ask! Well first of all, I didn't get to post two chaps yesterday becuase I was so busy, and I got inspired last night. To tell you first off, Me, Anniepopokios and maybe a little help from Tilli, are writing a new stroy that's going to be very time consuming for me. I'll go ahead and tell you about so you understand, we're writing a Naruto vesion of Pirats of the Carribean, but we'll using mostly sound nin( Kabuto as Will Turner for example) and even a few OCs (Tillitah, a char you will meet taking Elizibeth's place) it's gonna be awesome and Annie is gonna do art for us, even though you poor readers won't get to see it. This iis going to start taking up all my time, and sorry to say but I don't think this story is going to be finished in the next week. I will still write on it, but two chaps a day is not going to happen anymore, I have one more chapter ready for posting afetr this, then things may slow down. I'm not leaving this story behind, i'm just working on two at once! You see, the first part of our Pirates story is going on my user, though Annie will write some of it! So yes, you may not hear from me all the time but I encourage you to read our new story when it comes up. It with have nearly every Naruto char and we'll put lots of our own twists into it. It should rock out loud. Anyway, about this chapter it was very fun to write and I reallky like it so I hope you do too! To the writing! TALLY-HO!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**To Help or Hinder..**

Dosu groaned with pain, slowly opening his eyes only to find that he was completely alone. The house was silent besides the howling of the wind outside, creating an almost eerie feeling. His mind raced as he sat up, a numbing twinge of pain striking him momentarily, however, he'd learned to tolerate such effects. Coughing slightly, he got a better look around the room, but it was true, there was no one else anywhere to be seen. He bit his lip, wondering where they'd all gone so quickly, and why he'd been left alone when his mother seemed to care about him more than anything. Something dreadful must have happened, or she would have at least told him what was going on.

Moreover, he knew why he'd been left behind while everyone else had gone, and it brought a feeling of self-pity in the form of anger to his mind. They'd left him here because they thought he was weak, because he couldn't do anything without help. Somehow, he knew that this had to do something with Kabuto. Had they all gone back to try and convince him? The whole lot of them were complete fools, wasting their time trying to convince someone who obviously would rather see him die. Well, he wasn't going to let them leave him here like some weak kitten. He wasn't going to let them prove just how weak he really was even if it killed him.

He winced with pain as his feet hit the cold floor, a sharp chill running up his spine, but he ignored it, telling himself the matter at hand was much more important than falling victim to the insistent throbbing. He stood up erratically, leaning back against his bed to keep himself from falling onto the frigid floor. However, he'd expected to feel this way, after all it had been more than two days since he'd even gotten up. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and, with a determined light shining in his eyes, stumbled out of the room. He wasn't going to be left behind; he didn't care what it took to prove to them, he wasn't some weak child.

A cold chill struck him as he stepped into the hallway, looking over to see that the front door was swinging open, telling him where everyone had gone. His only eye grew wide, wondering why they would be so crazy as to go out in the raging storm. Well, he wasn't going to let them have the luxury of him staying behind, no; he was going to find them and prove he wasn't weak or helpless. He quickly tied clean bandages back around his face, tired of looking in the mirror and seeing that scarred face looking back at him. He fumbled around in the closet until he found a lantern and match, lighting it quickly and slipping on his shoes. He didn't bother with a coat, his usual attire would do fine for that, and he was in too much of a hurry to go searching for gloves or a hat. He simply stumbled out into the snow-covered world, the chill of air causing his entire body to throb as he staggered along.

"Mom!" he called out, the wind nearly devouring his words as he searched about, holding his lantern high, but barely able to see the ground in front of him. It was so dark, like a shroud of shadows had settled over the earth along with the snow. He continued to cry the names of the people who had abandoned him, the only reply being the roar of the frostbitten wind. The cold

tore at him like a parasite does a dying animal, breaking him down surely but slowly as he trudged through the wintry blizzard. The snow struck him with a cold that was as sharp as a blade, tears of pain falling as it stung his eyes and numbed his entire body. He cried out in pain and desperation, suddenly realizing how foolish his coming out here had been. Why did he always seem to make terrible choices such as this one? Why couldn't he just trust other people's judgment instead of getting himself hurt over attempting to prove them wrong?

"Mom," he cried out again, this time a note of panic creeping its way into his tone as he stumbled through the now, his steps falling shorter, he felt snow piling up around him as he struggled to trek on. He had no clue where he was, no idea which direction he had even gone in as fear and terror began to seize him, telling him how stupid he really was. He whimpered with pain, sudden realization striking him. He was out in a blizzard, completely alone, having no idea where he was, the only people he knew were gone, having no idea he'd even left. Why they could be warm and happy somewhere right now, expecting him to be resting at home it might be hours before they even realized he was gone, and by that time…

Suddenly, Dosu's thoughts were shattered as tripped over something hidden in the snow. He cried out in distress as he plunged into the freezing snow, his vision blurring with a mess of white. The snow around him struck him as though it were a flame, eating away at him quickly, but freezing instead of burning. However, he refused to give up so easily, he wouldn't die out here, he just wouldn't. He struggle back to his feet, breathing heavily and spitting snow from his mouth, drops of crimson falling as well. In a hopeless attempt to keep warm, he shook the snow from his trembling body, cursing himself for being so stupid as to not even bring any gloves, his fingers frozen so badly that they turned a deathly purple. He found that he'd dropped his lantern, searching about for it but to no avail, the world around him illuminated only by a pale glow from the heavens. He growled in frustration, kicking at whatever it was that had tripped him lying in the snow. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide when he realized just what it was that lay before him, frozen stiff in buried within the snow. Before him, so frozen and cold that his body had gone rigid, was no one other than Kabuto Yakushi.

"Kabuto," Dosu gaped, wondering why he was out here, looking as though he'd been lying there for an eternity. There was no reply, Kabuto obviously too cold and hurt to manage one, and for a moment Dosu could have sworn he was dead. He bent down beside the still figure, realizing that just barely; he was clinging to life by a dying thread.

"Fool," Dosu scoffed, giving Kabuto's body another kick and looking away, realizing that this was truly the ultimate pay back. This was the person who had caused him so much pain, so much misery, so much defeat. This was the one whom he hated with all his heart, the person who had devastated his family, the person he'd told himself he would kill one day. And no was his chance, he could turn around and leave him to freeze here, he could let the viscous snow seize him in its grasp, he could let him die simply by turning away. However, as these thoughts ran through his mind, a strange feeling began to fill his body, a burning sensation that made him gulp slightly. For as he looked into the snow, he didn't see someone worth killing, all he saw was a young man who was lost and freezing, someone who would die if he didn't help. All his life he'd lived on because of the care and compassion of others, his mother's love and support, and his abilities to ignore the pain, but right now, he realized that all that had developed a feeling he hadn't even known existed. A flood of guilt washed over his trembling body as he realized what he had almost done, knowing he would have been responsible for killing someone when he had been the only person who could help them. Kabuto was completely helpless at the moment, unable to save himself as he lay unconscious in a bed of falling snow. Dosu bit his lip, realizing the horridness of the decision he had to make. He could either help someone he considered an enemy, or leave them to die out in this raging storm.

He would have turned away, would have treated it as though it didn't even matter, but then, something reached him from the depths of his mind. He choked suddenly, his breathing stopping completely when he realized when he'd felt this same way, sinking to his knees, his only eye wide with remorse. This was just like when his sister had died, in so many ways it reminded him of that. He hadn't been able to save her, no matter what he had done, and now he had a different choice. He could save this person; he could do the right thing instead of turning his back or standing helpless on the sidelines.

_Dosu," _from some place within the storm, a soft voice rung true_, "you know what you must do."_

Dosu fought back tears, nodding his head dumbly. He stood up, trembling violently as he was struck with even more snow, bending down beside Kabuto. With a pained sigh, he silently thanked the one person that had forever driven him on through situations like this…knowing from some distant place…she could hear his prayers…

* * *

To be nice I'll give you a bit of a cast for the Pirates story!I hope Annie doesn't get mad at me for this but I can't see any harm in it!

This is just a tiny bit of it and things may change!

Kabuto Yakushi: Will Turner

Tillitah: Elizabeth Swann

Orochimaru: Catain Barbosso

Sasuke Uchiha: Commidor Norrington(haha)

Dosu Kinuta: (this one I love) Jack Sparrow

Insanity rise, Anniepopokios, Tillitah: THE WRITERS PEEPS WHO MAKE THIS STORY POSSIBLE! WHOOT WHOOT! DANCEKABUTO AND SASUKEI COMMAND YOU TO DANCE!

see you when the new story comes up...I need that movie soundtrack...


	32. Escaping the Storm

**Insanity rise: It's me again! Here it is, after this chapter I'm going to have to start writing again because this chapter has been sitting on my computer for around four days…Anyway, to all fans of this story, I have decided I will NOT allow my other story (Ninjas of the Caribbean) to get in the way of this one, meaning I will write on both, but things will slow down slightly. I still want to try and finish this before school starts, but I only have a week to do it. I really need some support right now…I'm rather stressed out with everything because I have to finish this up(which I'm betting I've still got 10 chapters to go), get Ninjas of the Caribbean well on its way, work on the in progress fic requested by someone about Kisame and Sakura(I'm working!), and write up an idea me and Annie thought up about Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Yeah, I'm busy little sucker… Anyway, this chapter is one that I do like, even though it's a bit short, and I will work on the next one but it'll be a little while! Please enjoy the chapter and review, I love hearing what you guys have to say! Dosu will forever be my fav character, and this will forever by my fav fanfic I ever write…but I'm very busy! Anyway, enjoy the chappie and if you've got the time check out my new story! Thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter 32**

**Escaping the Storm…**

Orochimaru cursed under his breath as he and Zaku stumbled through the door, his body numb with the cold. He slammed the door shut as quickly as possible, denying the frigid winds of any chance of penetrating the warmer house as he sighed. They hadn't found his missing apprentice; it was just to cold, to hopeless…a lost case. He grimaced slightly and shook the snow from his body, small shards of ice shattering as they struck the floor, beginning to melt away on the warmer surface. Zaku did the same, his breath coming out in short gasps as he flung off his snow-covered hat and coat. They both trembled violently with the cold, though the warmth of the house began to seep into their freezing bodies. Orochimaru scowled and shook his head, knowing his apprentice was truthfully nowhere to be found. He looked up as he heard footsteps hurrying towards them, giving Kin a startled look as she appeared before them.

"Did you-"

"No," Zaku sighed, already knowing what she was about to ask, "we didn't find a trace of him."

"Oh," Kin cried, her eyes filling with despair, "are you just giving up?"

"There's nothing we can do," Orochimaru snapped, giving her a cold glare, her words making his black heart come close to a twinge of guilt, "he got himself into this mess…now he's paying for it…"

"Poor Kabuto," Kin shook her head, realizing that though she'd never really liked the cruelty of Orochimaru's callous apprentice, she didn't want him to just suddenly die in a frozen wasteland without anyone to know exactly what had happened.

"Why are you here," Zaku asked suddenly, shattering her world of thought, "weren't you guys searching too?"

"We had to come back," Kin sighed, realizing it was her turn to feel culpable now, "we lost our lantern, and Mrs. Kinuta just couldn't go on…she's still weak and exhausted…"

"I understand," Orochimaru, answered, recovering his cruel tone, "I'm not one to enjoy the idea of losing a valuable shinobi to a blasted storm like this one…"

"It's a terrible loss," Kin looked down at the floor, staring at the small droplets of water, the remains of the once frozen ice shards, "I just hope this storm clears up soon…"  
"Perhaps we'll at lest be able to find the body and dispose of it properly when the weather gives up a bit," Zaku scoffed, sounding rather unconcerned but feeling as though he should say something.

"Yes," Orochimaru nodded ever so slightly, his eyes distant as though in a deep trance of thought, "of course."

"I've made some coffee if you'd like some," Kin informed him, jerking him from his thoughts, "it's in the kitchen."

"That would be great," Zaku gave her a slight smile, following her as she stepped into the Kinuta's kitchen.

Dosu's mother sat at the kitchen table, her eyes distant as she held a cup of coffee in her shaking hands, the steaming drink completely untouched. She sniffled slightly as a single tear ran down her cheek, falling into the mug in her hands and disappearing into its dark depths. At first, she didn't seem to even notice as Kin and Zaku entered the room, looking up suddenly. She gave them a pained smile, her eyes tired and weary, her face looking weak and completely flushed of any color. Kin gave her a concerned look, knowing the woman had been under a huge load of stress lately.

"Mrs. Kinuta you look tired," she pointed out, "maybe you should get some rest…"

"I know," the woman sighed, staring down at drink, having no wish to even take a sip of it, "but…I can't, not while I know that poor boy is dying out there."

"There's nothing you can do," Zaku shrugged, trying to help ease the load of guilt that seemed to take a heavy toll on the fragile woman, "you shouldn't take it upon yourself when it isn't even your fault."

"I know…," Mrs. Kinuta said again, "but on the inside…I still can't help but feel like this is my fault, after all I was the one who sent for him in the first place."

"But if he had come with us this wouldn't have happened," Kin pointed out, "the blame belongs to know person alone."

"Still," Dosu's mother sighed, "I feel dreadfully sorry…"

"Is Dosu in really that bad of a condition," Zaku raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was more severe than he'd thought.

"Dosu," Mrs. Kinuta suddenly jumped to her feet, dropping her cup onto the table in an unexpected haste. She winced as she heard the cup shatter, dark liquid onto the table and pouring over the edge, staining the floor in a mess of coffee.

"I'll get it," Kin volunteered, knowing the woman would only be calmed if she was allowed to see her son, "just go and check on him."

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Kinuta said quickly, darting down the hallway without another word. A strange feeling of apprehension began to seize her as her heartbeat thudded in her ears, making her wonder why she felt so close to be afraid as she reached the door. She had nothing to worry about, Dosu was just fine, but then why did she feel this way? With a flick of her wrist she had the door open, gasping in alarm when her worst fears were confirmed. Dosu was gone…

"Dosu," she shrieked, wondering where in the world he could have strayed too, especially when he was so weak. Why did he always seem to do this? Why did he always run out on her like this without her even knowing if he would return? She was sure of what would happen this time, for there was only one place he could have gone, and that possibility scared her more than anything. Nevertheless, she was sure; her son was lost out in the storm…With a cry of anguish she rushed out into the hallway, receiving a startled look from the frostbitten nin as she approached them, a look of pure affliction covering her pale face.

"He's go-"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, for suddenly, the door slammed open. A burst of freezing air rushed inside, snow and ice covering the doorstep as everyone stood dumbfounded, staring at the sudden entrance. Mrs. Kinuta could gasp as a cringing figure stumbled through the doorway, realizing with a look of pure fear, whom it was. Dosu gave her a pained look, his entire body coated in a mess of snow and ice as he struggled to help the figure who leaned against him, Kabuto's body stiff and rigid. No one could utter a word, as his or her eyes grew wide, unable to take in what had just happened. With a sudden squeak, Dosu collapsed to the ground in an exhausted heap, coughing violently as blood seeped through the bandages on his face, Kabuto falling to the floor with a thud. Snow and ice covered their stiffened bodies, their skin so frozen that it had cracked until it bled. Dosu heard his mother call out to him as he gave in, gave in to the pain that he had been fighting during his struggle to reach this place. He was safe now, he knew that, even as his body was frozen and rigid, a numbing pain overcoming his exhausted body as he continued to cough and choke. However, even through the unbearable cold, he knew he'd done the right thing, for instead of lying out to die in the snow, Kabuto was now safe in the Kinuta household. Nevertheless, his eyes began to close as he let the weariness overcome him, too exhausted to care as a dark shadow began to creep over his vision. The last thing he saw was his mother running towards him as his vision turned to a numbing black, his thoughts succumbing his body as he let his consciousness slip away, leaving him in a world of overbearing darkness…

**And now I word from those crazy nin!**

Kin: YOU'RE LEAVING US HANGING? WITH A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THIS!

**Insanity rise**: no…I'm working on the next chappie…

Kin: BUT SLOWLY! GET IT IN GEAR GIRL! YOU'VE GOT A LOT TO DO!

**Insanity rise**: I know…I'll find a way to squeeze you into the other story…

Dosu: WTH? Did I just die?

**Insanity rise**: NO SWEARING IN MY STORIES! I'LL KILL YOU!

Dosu: I didn't say anything bad…

**Insanity rise**: GRRRRRRRRR!

Dosu: AHHHH!

**Insanity rise**: please review while I go find my frying pan to smack this idiot with!

Dosu: AH!


	33. Plotting in the Shadows

**Insanity rise: Hiya! I'm back! I have decided that I will keep working as hard as I can on this story, but I still have so much to do and only a few days to do it! Why must school start so soon?AHHHH! Anyway, this chapter sounds rushed, I know but I was preoccupied at the moment, because for one reason or another, I ended up watching "Godzilla" with my family while writing this, and though I usually write to music I find typing and watching a movie can butcher the idea of a story…Still, this chapter seems short to me for some reason, and please don't ask, I know you can tell I have no idea what I'm talking about…Please enjoy it anyway, I'm gonna start working on the next chappie as quickly as I can! TALLY HO!**

**Chapter 33**

**Plotting in the Shadows…**

"Dosu!" His mother wailed, embracing her shivering son in a tight hug, sobbing violently. Kin, Zaku, and Orochimaru could only stare dumbly, not knowing whether they should help or keep away as Mrs. Kinuta's tears rolled down her face. The snow continued to fall steadily outside as moments ticked by, Dosu's mother sobbing until her eyes grew dry, her tears spent. She barely even noticed as Orochimaru stepped up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as to wake her from her despairing reality.

"Mrs. Kinuta," he said dryly, "I hate to be one to nag, but if you don't do something quick, these fools will die."

"Oh my," Dosu's mother jumped to her feet, looking about with a helpless look on her face, "Kin, Zaku, I need your help!"

"Right," they nodded in unison, suddenly springing into action. Orochimaru scooped Kabuto's frozen body into his arms, Mrs. Kinuta doing the same with her own son. Kin disappeared into the kitchen, hurrying to get a pail of warm water. Mrs. Kinuta sighed as she carried her son into his room, setting him down on his bed. Orochimaru followed her in, giving her an urgent look.

"What about Kabuto," he growled slightly.

"Here," Dosu's mother spread a blanket over the floor, "set him down here."

"Anything I can do," Zaku gulped, wanting more than anything to just get away from the feeling of dread that seemed to bore down on the room.

"Go and get as many blankets as you can find," Mrs. Kinuta told him, her voice filled with stress, "please hurry!"

Zaku only nodded and ran out of the room at top speed, joyful he could simply escape the stomach-turning sight that burned in his mind. Mrs. Kinuta shook her head, rolling up her sleeves and hurrying to work, praying they weren't already gone. With a cry of agitated frustration, she tore of Dosu's rain poncho, the cloth already damp from the sudden change in temperature. She put her hand on his forehead, biting her quivering lip, the skin beneath her hand feeling warm and flushed. Orochimaru only stared at her, standing over Kabuto with an annoyed look on his face as an awkward silence settled over the room.

"I got the blankets," Zaku announced, bursting into the room with a huge armload of quilts, nearly toppling over for the unsteady weight. Mrs. Kinuta rushed over to him, relieving him of his load. She quickly stepped over to Kabuto, draping two plaid quilts over his shivering body, doing the same for her son. Kin rushed into the room only seconds later, clinging to a pail of steaming water and a few small cloths.

"Thank you," Mrs. Kinuta managed a small smile of gratitude, dumping one of the cloths into the water and wringing it out, putting it down on Dosu's forehead. She sighed, as she looked him over, wincing as he let out a raucous cough. Kabuto was no better off, his body still stiff with the cold, his body shaking in rough spasms. She knew that somehow, she would have to get them warmed up again, knowing the blankets weren't at all doing their job. They were literally freezing, and right now, she was the person everyone was looking to for guidance in this situation.

"Kin," she called to the trembling girl, "could you go and prepare some warm broth please."

"Sure," Kin nodded, again darting from the room, heading straight for the kitchen where she hoped she could find the necessary ingredients. Mrs. Kinuta inhaled deeply, taking her kerchief in her hand and dabbing her tears, knowing she had to be strong, but it seemed like she'd been crying an awful lot over these past few days…

"Dosu," a soft voice whispered in the darkness, rousing Dosu from his pained rest. He slowly opened his only eye, groaning softly as he returned to the world that had brought him what seemed as though to be nothing but pain and misery. He could just barely remember what had happened, rescuing Kabuto and dragging him through the snow in a desperate attempt to save him. He could remember reaching his home after so long of a struggle…that was it…he was finally back home.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, giving her son a gentle shake, "are you alright?"

"M-mom…," Dosu choked, realizing he was in his room, his mother at his bedside.

"It's alright now sweetie," his mother smiled softly, "you're safe now."

"Kabuto…," Dosu rasped, "is he-"

"He's fine," his mother cut him off, not wanting him to waste his strength with words, "don't worry about him."

"What…happened," Dosu coughed, doing his best to sit up, but barely able to manage it, his body feeling numb and cold.

"Don't try to move," his mother cried, her eyes taking a pleading look, "you need to rest."

"I'm…fine," Dosu suddenly broke off in a coughing fit, doubling over as his body shook uncontrollably.

"Stop it," his mother suddenly wailed, hugging onto him, her voice filled with fear, "don't lie to yourself like that!"

"Sorry," Dosu choked, his body still trembling in her arms.

"Why did you do it," his mother asked sadly, refusing to let go of her only son. Dosu sighed, wondering if there was any possible way he could explain it to her, his feelings being something he couldn't grasp with simple words.

"I…don't know," Dosu closed his only eye, his voice hoarse and strained, "I just woke up…and everyone…was gone…"

"Oh," his mother sobbed, "I knew I should have told you, I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright…," Dosu choked, a feeling of pure depression filling his heart, "If you hadn't…"

"Oh Dosu," his mother smiled ever so slightly, "I feel so ashamed, why the other day I was going to practically kill that boy, and now he's almost froze to death…"

"It…isn't your…fault," Dosu's eye quickly began to close, exhaustion taking its toll on his body, "You…"

"Sweetie," his mother sighed as his body suddenly went limp in her arms. She choked back tears, knowing that they wouldn't help her at all in her current situation. Still, she clung tightly to her son, realizing that again, she had come far too close to losing him. They had been walking on the boundary of death for so long now, stumbling so often that each day, they came close to falling into the dark abyss and no matter what she did, no matter what she said, she could never completely return to the brighter side…

Orochimaru stood in the doorway, having watched the entire scene unfold with a look of disgust twisted across his pale face. He couldn't stand how these people displayed their emotions so easily, when he had always set a brick wall to his own. He hated watching things like this, bringing a knot to his stomach as he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered what he'd ever seen in that boy, wondering what strange potential had reached him that day in the cold street. Whatever it had been, he was sure it's glimmer had died down long ago, knowing this boy's strength alone would not be enough to carry out what he had in mind. He could never think to accomplish his goals as long as he had these three weak nin on his side. Yet, somehow he managed a cruel smirk, for he knew that weakness was truly something he could alter. He would prove that to them soon enough, having already executed part of his dark plans. As soon as these ninja were back to a healthier stance, and all this nonsense was sorted out, he would show them why he'd chosen Otowagakure as his village title…

**And Now another word from the characters!**

Dosu: Are you planning something with Orochimaru or something, because I don't like it!

**Insanity rise**: I'm not saying anything!

Dosu: oh, and to reply to a review we got, JUST BECAUSE I SAY ONE WORD THAT ISN'T HALF AS BAD AS WHAT I ALMOST SAID DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND HITTING PEOPLE WITH FRYING PANS!

**Insanity rise**: I think they were smart to hit you, go reviewers go!

Kin: YAY!

Dosu: I'm the main character of this story, you can't hurt me like this! I quit!

**Insanity rise**: you can't quit, only the writer gets to say who quits! Besides, if you quit I'll make you jump off a cliff in the story, and then everyone will be mad at YOU!

Dosu…k…

**Insanity rise**: that's what I thought…any way please review folks or I'll have to hit Dosu again!

Dosu…help…me….


	34. The Sickening Truth

**Insanity rise: HIYA! Here's another chapter! It's longer than my past few but still short for me…ah! Sorry its taking me so long to post this stuff, please don't kill me! Ah! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, please review! Thanks a bunch! Oh and thanks for the 1,600 reads!SPLEEEE!**

**Chapter 34**

**The Sickening truth…**

"Would you get that worried look off you're face," Kabuto sneered as he sat at the Kinuta's kitchen table with the still stricken Mrs. Kinuta. She could only look over at him with sad eyes, Kabuto's face radiating the same cold as the snow outside. The blizzard had died down ever so slightly though, though the snow outside was still deep and impossible to trek. Small rays of golden sunshine pierced through the dark clouds that had gathered in the sky, a beam of hope through the overbearing darkness. Mrs. Kinuta sighed, looking at the cup coffee in her hands, telling herself she really needed to wake up, but her eyes would barely remain open no matter how she pushed herself. Last night had been a living nightmare for her; just looking at her tired body would prove that easily.

Kabuto gave her a weak snicker, knowing he was one of the reasons she looked so mortified. He had been the one all the trouble had been about last night, and it annoyed him to a terrible level. He couldn't believe he'd been so weak as to allow a person he considered an enemy to help him. Yet somewhere deep in his mind, though he would never forgive the boy for all the pain he had caused, he was almost thankful. After all, without Dosu's act of stupidity, he would still be freezing in a bed of ice at the moment, while instead he was sitting at this table with a cup of steaming coffee. He still had trouble getting around, chills running up his spine often as he remembered the grueling experience. A feeling of dreadful cold seemed to plague him, and he knew he'd simply have to take the pain this time…

"I'm sorry," Dosu's mother apologized as though she had done serious wrong, taking a sip from her cup as to substitute for the dawning silence, "sometimes, I do get a bit carried away in my grief…"

"It's only human I suppose," Kabuto shrugged with disdain, nearly disgusted at this woman's as his master would be, "but it does bother those around you."

"I know," Mrs. Kinuta shook her head, wondering what Kabuto was trying to get at, deciding a change of subject would be much more appropriate, "are you going to look Dosu over or not?"

"Huh," Kabuto gave her a funny look, obviously barely paying any attention to the words as though they were of no importance to him.

"You're a medic aren't you," Mrs. Kinuta asked, giving him a look of questioning concern, "couldn't you look him over to at least see if he's sick?"

"That is the reason I came down here I suppose," Kabuto sighed, sitting back in his chair, wincing as it gave a soft squeak, "I guess I could."

"You do have some good in you, you know," Dosu's mother said suddenly, barely even noticing the words as they came out of her mouth, "and I'm sorry for that day I yelled at you, you're not all bad."

"I don't know whether to thank you," Kabuto snickered, standing up, "or grow angry."

Mrs. Kinuta sighed and took back to looking at the containments of her cup as Kabuto set his own down and pushed his chair against the table in a polite way. Without another word, he left the room, finding his medical supply bag sitting near the couch where his master dozed. He could have laughed if he'd spent a bit more time looking over him, for Orochimaru lay sprawled out on the couch than an exhausted child, all feelings of menacing denying him besides the sadistic smirk that forever remained glued to his face. Kabuto swooped down and scooped his bag into his arms, being as silent as possible as he stepped down the hallway to Dosu's room, the slight snores of Zaku and Kin still following from their makeshift beds in the other room. He silently wished he could kick them awake and bring their bothersome snoring to a standstill, but lucky for them he was busy at the moment. Sighing to himself and silently wishing there was some other doctor in the village, he slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Dosu," he asked as he entered the room, silently hoping the boy was already awake. He stepped into the room, closing the door quickly behind him as he looked about. He wrinkled his nose as a dreadful stench of death and sickness reached him, the scent seeming to waft through the room, clinging to the air until it became heavy. Kabuto almost found himself choking, shaking his head and hurrying over to where Dosu lay still shivering. He set his bag down on the small table next to Dosu's bed, opening it and fumbling about inside for a certain item. He barely even noticed as Kin slipped into the room having no idea she was even awake.

"Kabuto," She whispered, wondering what he was doing in here, yawning slightly from her tired night.

"Shush," Kabuto snapped quietly, "Mrs. Kinuta, asked me to check on Dosu, that's all I'm not gonna kill him or anything."

"Sorry I just-"

"A real ninja doesn't kick his opponent when he's down Kin," Kabuto gave her a wary glance from the corners of his eye; "I'd expect someone like you to know that."

Kin could only nod stupidly, knowing words would make her sound even more clueless. She simply walked over to where Kabuto stood, hoping he wouldn't send her away, looking down at Dosu and biting her lip. Kabuto didn't say a word to her; he merely took a thermometer from his bag, rolling his eyes when he realized he'd have to remove Dosu's bandages if he wanted to check his temperature. He grumbled to himself and quickly tore away a handful of the bandages, sticking the thermometer into Dosu's mouth, the boy whining softly; unaware of what was going on. Kin gave him a concerned look, realizing how Dosu drew back as though in pain.

"Don't you think you're being a bit rough," Kin asked as Kabuto looked down at his patient.

"Don't you think you shouldn't be in here," Kabuto answered smartly, obviously growing tired of her presence. Kin bit her lip even harder, having no way to reply to such a comment. She simply backed away ever so slightly; still wanting to be sure, Kabuto didn't harm the defenseless Kinuta. Kabuto only shrugged, knowing exactly why she still remained in the room. He knew she would never fully trust him, but trust had never been something he'd searched for in a person, after all, he was stronger than she was. He didn't require loyalty when it came to making people do as the told them. Giving a soft chuckle, he seized the thermometer from Dosu's mouth, looking at it closely.

"Is he alright," Kin asked tentatively, the growing silence beginning to make her feel a bit on edge.

"His temperature's 106," Kabuto shrugged, putting his thermometer back in his bag, his face taking a rather grave expression, "he's burning up."

"Gosh," Kin looked down at the ground, feeling rather sorry that Dosu had been this way for so long with no real medical care, she couldn't stand those people who ignored their own pain and put themselves in danger just so other people wouldn't pity them.

"His breathing's very irregular," Kabuto pointed out, wincing as Dosu coughed violently, his entire body shaking as though it had been struck, "and he's got quite the cough too…"

"What's wrong with him," Kin asked, looking to Kabuto for the answer, understanding that he was the only person who could offer a truthful one.

"It's simple really," Kabuto shook his head, taking his bag in his hand, "Dosu has pneumonia."


	35. Falling Snow

**Insanity rise: AH! As school approaches things are cooling down fast, coming to a standstill! Readers, where'd you all go? Seems like I;m talking to myself now when I write these things….ah! Anyway, I understand why though, nothing interesting is happening, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be exciting, I will smack myself if it is not. This story is still a priority, more than any of my others, so yeah. I will keep going, I will! This chapter seems a bit sad because I wrote it to "See who I am" by Within Temptation, and that is one depressing song. I have got to get there cd! But I sort of spent the last of my money on my Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack…poor me…I need more money! Oh and alos, I have officially begun my 100 themes project for the characters of a novel I am writing( sorry can't tell you anything!), I can't say much but I will say its all about the animals I think are so awesome, wolves! I've been writing on it but my fanfics keep me rather busy, I'm only on like chapter 2 O.o. Gosh I don't know if I'm lazy or just bored with it. Anyway, thanks a bunch for the 1, 600 reads, I'm gonna draw up a little "thank you" pic for you guys and give you a pretty link to it here in the next couple of days, so you can see that I do love drawing sooo much! Thanks for everything readers! Now read, review, and enjoy life before school bits you in the butt, because its about to get me! **

**Chapter 35**

**Falling snow**

"You're not going to do anything," Mrs. Kinuta cried as Kabuto pushed his way past her, stepping over to the front door in a hurried manner. To him, he'd accomplished the task he'd been told to carry out, he wasn't going to do any more than that. He'd checked up on Dosu, and discovered that he was sick, but that was all he intended to do. Right now, all he wanted to do was get back home to Orochimaru, and his mountain of paperwork that was surely waiting to greet him. He didn't have time to listen to Mrs. Kinuta's whining, he just wanted to leave. Sighing, he turned to the woman standing behind him, quickly thinking of what he could say to ease her troubled manner.

"Mrs. Kinuta," he said in a casual manner, as a doctor would to their patient, "your son won't die if you just keep him in the right care."

"What should I do," Dosu's mother asked, choking back a sob, "aren't you going to help him at all!"

"Listen," Kabuto, answered her, trying to calm her down, silently hating how rushed and tense her tone was, "it's simple alright, Dosu has pneumonia which explains his coughing like he is. All you need to do is keep him inside in a warm climate and keep a good watch over him. He's got quite the fever too."

"Give him this," Kabuto told her, taking a small package from his bag, "mix it into whatever he eats twice a day alright?"

"Sure," Mrs. Kinuta took the package in her hands, "but-"

"That's all I can do for you," Kabuto cut her off, tired of hearing her complaints.

"What about when I'm at work," Mrs. Kinuta asked shakily, seizing Kabuto sleeve, determined to finish what she had to say, "I can't leave him here alone can I?"

"Alright," Kabuto sighed, hoping he could just give her the information and leave quickly, realizing he would have to tell her every last piece of info before he was allowed to leave, "Let me explain everything so I won't have to say it again. Your son has pneumonia, meaning his lungs have become inflamed. In other words, he'll continue to have breathing problems until he's given a long while to rest and you have to keep him here. That serum left him extremely weak; if you take him anywhere, the change in the air could kill him. There isn't anything I can do to help except tell you what I've already said. You should try to find someone who could watch him while you were at work or you could leave him here, it doesn't matter to me. Now if he gets any worse just send for me, but I may not be able to do anything for him by that time. That's really all I can say right now, so if you don't mind…"

Without so much as a goodbye, Kabuto pulled away from the woman's grasp and opened the door. Cursing silently as a blast of frigid air struck him; he took a deep breath and stepped out into the cold, finding it a better place than this stricken home. Dosu's mother still held out her hand from where he'd torn away, slowly clasping it tightly to her heart. She did her best to calm her trembling, knowing it would do no good to act so cowardly at this moment. She sighed, realizing that again, she was alone. Sometimes the feeling of cold dread that ran through this house seemed even worse than the frozen world outside…

Kin sighed as she heard the door slam closed, looking up to see Kabuto enter the building. She sat in a chair nearby, looking down at the kunai knife she'd been sharpening in her hands, the blade still as dull as it had been when she had started moments ago. She gulped down a lump in her throat, still regretting having left the Kinutas alone that morning. Kabuto gave her a dark glare as she looked up at him, shaking the snow from his shoes before disappearing down the hallway. She sighed and looked down at the ground, wondering why he looked at her with so much hatred.

"Something wrong Kin," she heard Zaku's tired voice in front of her.

"I don't know," Kin, sighed, "I guess I'm just tired that's all."

"Things have been pretty rough lately," Zaku, sighed, flopping down on the couch across from where Kin sat.

"I know," Kin's eyes were clouded with sadness, looking up at him; "you think we're ever going to get back to our training."

"You know I don't even think we're gonna make it to those exams," he shrugged, looking up at the ceiling, "I mean seriously, that Orochimaru is nuts to think we'll ever get anywhere with all this medical stuff popping up."

"Yeah," Kin nodded slightly, "we have been having way too many problems."

"It's because of that stupid Dosu," Zaku grumbled, "he gets us into more trouble than he's worth, and he's not much on the bright side either."

"Don't go insulting people like that," Kin snapped, hating to hear such complaints, "you're just mad because you're not going to be some big shot ninja any time soon, especially with your arms…"

"Thanks to our so-called sensei," Zaku rolled his eyes, wincing as he remembered the dulling pain he still felt occasionally in his bruised wrists, "the guy's a total nut case."

"Sometimes I think you're right," Kin looked back down at the knife in her hands, sighing to herself, "We're not much of a team are we?"

"Were we ever," Zaku asked in an almost sarcastic manner, "we barely know each other and already so much has happened."  
"Too much," Kin shook her head, "and we'll have to work even harder when the spring comes to catch up for all this lost training."

"I know," the boy scoffed, "think how behind we'll be of the other villages."

"But they've got everything," Kin pointed out, "we're so small and this village has just now started, I don't know why Orochimaru seems in such a hurry to be prepared for this years exam, can't we wait till the next one?"

"I think he's planning something," Zaku said mysteriously, throwing a quick glance to the hallway as though making sure no one was watching them, "after all, exactly why did he do this to my arms, what does he expect to accomplish out of it?"

"I have no clue," Kin couldn't provide even the slightest answer, "But I'm dreading the moment when we find out."

Silence followed, both nin having said all they could think of, their depressing conversation sinking in with the desolation of their lives. Kin sighed and turned her head, staring out into the snowy wasteland. White flakes were still falling, but not half as heavily. It was more like a gentle flurry now; the only real problem was the raging cold that struck anyone who dared venture out. They could never hope to train out there, that was easy to see, they would have to wait until it thawed at least enough to where they wouldn't have to plow through snow everywhere they went. Watching the falling flakes made her feel almost calm somehow, the cold outside making where she sat now seem like heaven. Yet the snow was both pre and beautiful, and cold as the claws of death. It seemed like that was how life had been for them lately, only good when you were watching, not when you were enduring the hardships that came their way so very often. With another sigh Kin looked away, her thoughts filled with pain and sadness, as the tranquil feeling vanished to the depths of her heart…


	36. A Morning Visit

**Insanity rise: Hiya peeps! Oh my, sorry that I'm posting this so late because its been ready for since this morning and sorry for not finishing everything I said I would in my "Kin Kinuta" chapter this morning. You see, I completely forgot about a certain piano picnic I had to go to and I ended up having to leave at 3:30. I just got up my chapter of "Daycare Sannin" not even ten minutes before I had to leave. I really did intend on getting everything written out today, it was supposed to be my writing dedication day, but alas I believe I will have to do that tomorrow. The picnic was alright but we eneded up stuck in a really bad storm on the way back so yeah…fun…Anyway, for once I brought up a good long chapter and trust me, the next one should rock when I get around to it, which will probably happen some time tomorrow August 19, 2006. School starts in two days…ah! I'm going to have to work harder than ever if I expect to finish this story in two days, but I now realize I may not be able too due to the fact that there are two computers I write on, one is fellow FF user Anniepopokios's laptop, that's where I've written mostly on this story anyway, but lately she has been working hard to get "Naruto 2" (which I am supposed to be helping with by the way…gosh I'm so busy….) that I barely get any time on it. The other computer is the rather slow computer in my living room, I write most of my humor stuff there because if my mom came by and saw me writing on this story (some of the parts I don' think either of my parents would like very much) she would probably be a bit shocked, so yeah…Anyway, here's the next chapter, I really would stay up late and type more because to tell you the truth I write best for some strange reason at the hours of 3:00 and 4:00 in the morning but I have limited myself to a 12:20 curfew because of school, poor me! Well please read and review and forgive the mistakes, I've been a bit rushed lately! Oh and check out my story and 100 themes progress list at my profile page if you're wondering what I've been working on! Thanks for your support and I'll get that "thank you" art on the road soon enough! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 36**

**A Morning Visit**

"Zaku!" Kin called in annoyance, loosening the scarf around her neck while attempting to find her missing glove, "hurry up!" She was already agitated, and her comrade's lazy manner wasn't at all helping. Yet still Zaku was yet to appear, Kin standing near the door, still searching as she had been at least ten minutes ago for the match to her mitten. She slipped open the nearby door to the coat closet, rummaging about inside, bending down on her knees so she could search on the floor. She sneezed slightly as a puff of dust erupted from the rarely cleaned floor, more dust gathering on everything around her. Sighing with frustration, she peered about in the darkness, still having no luck in locating her missing item. That was when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a small shred of soiled blue in the grime-covered gloom, the same shade as the mitten on her hand. Smirking, she reached into the darkness, tearing the cloth from it's hiding place.

"EEP!" She squealed as a tiny brown mouse dashed out from the behind the fabric, its shrill voice tuning with her own. She stumbled back as the petrified creature ran smack into her, rolling over as it struck her shoe. Kin jumped up, dropping her mitten and shrieking again, completely flabbergasted by the tiny animal's sudden appearance. She stamped her foot down, shooing the creature away as it recovered its wits and ran back into the shadows of the coat closet. Before a single word of relief could be said, Kin lunged forward and slammed the closet door shut, sighing with relief and sinking to the floor, her heart beat still racing. She looked over to see her discarded mitten, scowling slightly as she attempted to regain her steadying breaths.

"Smooth," she looked up to see Zaku standing over her, his eyes shining with amusement, having clearly seen the entire spectacle.

"It's not funny," Kin snapped, swiping her mitten from the floor and shoving it onto her hand, doing her best to wipe away some of the grunge, "I hate it when things jump out at me!"

"You're in a quite a mood today miss sunshine," Zaku chuckled sarcastically, Kin rolling her eyes in reply.

"Don't push me right now," Kin's tone was slightly angered, but already her antagonism was beginning to cool.

"So," Zaku yawned, noticing Kin's coat and mittens, "you going somewhere?"

"No," Kin answered, taking a pair of tan mittens from her pocket and flinging them at Zaku, "we are."

"We," Zaku gave her an astonished look, catching the gloves in his still bandaged hands, "but why, it's like 10:00 in the morning, I don't know about you but I'm going back to bed."

"No you are not," Kin stated firmly, her mind already made up; "you're going to get off your lazy butt and come with me to check up on the Kinutas!"

"But why," Zaku whined like a child being given a chore, "It's practically freezing outside!"

"Stop your complaining," Kin barked, knowing all to well that it was rather frigid outside, "I'm going and you're coming with me, and that's that!"

"It's not like Dosu's died while we've been gone," Zaku shrugged, grumbling as he took his winter coat from the coat closet, noticing with a smirk how Kin jumped as he did so, "it's only been like two days!"

"It's been three days since we've visited them," Kin pointed out, turning to the door, "gosh didn't you even learn to count?"

"You seem to forget that when stuck up brats were learning their numbers I was in the street begging for food," Zaku scowled with disdain, a hurt look almost reaching his eyes beneath the humor, "sorry if I'm not up to your stupid standards."

"Forget it," Kin shook her head, knowing he hadn't at all liked her comment, "can we just go?"

"Fine," Zaku sighed, slapping a rather fuzzy cap onto his untidy black hair, "but let's just get this over with okay, I'm still tired."

"You're just lethargic," Kin grinned slightly, cuffing Zaku playfully, "now come on let's go."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Zaku announced rather dramatically, hurrying towards the door and flinging it open, surprised when Kin didn't so much as scold him for his boast of stupidity. Instead, she only followed him as they rushed out into the frozen world, the temperature taking a dramatic recline as they hurried down the road, headed straight for the Kinutas' house.

"Dosu," Mrs. Kinuta smiled as she entered her son's room, carrying a tray holding his breakfast, "good morning sweetie."

She smiled warmly and set the tray down on the small table beside Dosu's bed, being sure not to spill anything. Dosu groaned ever so slightly, sitting up with a raspy cough. Though his body was still exhausted, his fever was steadily receding; his mother could tell that simply by the look in his only visible eye. It wasn't hard to tell he was doing better than he had been since a few days back when Kabuto had first diagnosed him with pneumonia. Yet still, it scared his mother how weak he had become, his body as frail as that of a sickly kitten, causing her to wince every time he choked or coughed, the sound of his voice still very unnatural to her. Nevertheless, she was indescribably grateful that he was in fact healing, her grin growing even wider as she looked down upon him. Dosu could only return the look with a soft sigh, looking down at the meal his mother had brought with a loss of appetite.

"How are you feeling sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta asked, walking over to the nearby window and brining up the shade so a slight aurora of light fluttered into the room, snow still falling slightly in small flurries. She turned back to him, the smile still glued to her face though her eyes were tired from her restless nights. Dosu looked down, unable to meet her immaculate expression.

"Better," he said softly, sighing heavily, "now do I have to stay in here forever?"

"Kabuto said you needed time to rest and heal," his mother pointed out with a stern tone, her mind obviously made up, and "I'm not going against that."

"But I feel-"

"Dosu," Mrs. Kinuta shrieked as her son broke off in a fit of coughing as he doubled over in pain. Dosu's only eye grew wide as chills ran down his spine, so much that he trembled, choking with a sudden loss of air. He heard his mother rush over to him, feeling her gentle hand on his shoulder and her tired eyes staring into him.

"You need to rest sweetie," Mrs. Kinuta told him firmly, the coughing dying down, "you could really get hurt if you push yourself too hard."

Dosu couldn't quarrel with that, at least not at the moment. Sighing, he sank back into bed, closing his only eye and taking deep breaths. Mrs. Kinuta shook her head, understanding how he hated being cooped up in here, but there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. He needed rest, and he would have to listen to her if he ever expected to heal from this mess. To her he'd always been fragile, constantly hurting himself to a point where it literally terrified her. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, barely audible from her current distance. With a final look at her now sleeping son, Mrs. Kinuta darted out of the room. She closed the door quietly as to be sure not to wake Dosu, who got to little sleep as it was, and hurried down the hallway to the front door. She opened it slowly, smiling when her eyes fell upon Kin and Zaku standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," she grinned kindly, stepping back so the obviously cold nin could enter, "come on in."

"Good morning Mrs. Kinuta," Kin nodded politely, shaking the snow from her snows on the doormat before stepping inside, "how have things been going?"

"Fine really," Mrs. Kinuta yawned, giggling softly to herself, "but I'm still abit tired from all the excitement."

"Yeah," Zaku grumbled, following Kin inside and taking off his cap to reveal his mess of black hair, "me too."

Mrs. Kinuta continued to grin kindheartedly as the two young ninja shook the melting snow from their clothes, the house a much warmer refuge than the frigid world outside. Kin stuck her mittens in her pocket, hanging her coat in the nearby closet and doing her best to keep her long hair out of her eyes. Zaku only yawned, obviously wanting to get out of here as soon as he could and collapse in bed. Kin had always known he was as lazy as a housecat resting in a few rays of sunshine, but that didn't stop her from dragging him here along with herself, now did it? It was simply the fact, that she refused to go somewhere so far alone, secretly thinking of Kabuto's misfortune each time she looked out at the falling snow.

"So what brings you two here," Dosu's mother asked, her eyes tired but benign, "it's so cold out there nowadays it must have been awful for you."

"The snows pretty much let up now," Kin pointed out, "truthfully the bad thing about it was the cold."

"Well I hope you weren't freezing out there," Mrs. Kinuta answered in good humor, "I've seen enough people freeze lately."  
"I just came because she dragged me out," Zaku rolled his eyes, still yawning tiredly. Mrs. Kinuta gave him a startled look.

"I'm sorry if I'm just standing here," she said suddenly, hurrying into the kitchen, "would you like some tea or anything."

"That would be fine," Kin nodded, following the woman into the other room with Zaku sulking behind her. They sat down at the Kinuta's table, Kin tossing Zaku a stern glance, who still looked languorous and inconsiderate. Zaku only shrugged, closing his eyes as though he might fall asleep that very second. Meanwhile, Mrs. Kinuta hurried about the kitchen, setting a kettle of warm water down on the stove and yawning slightly.

"So," she said, trying to keep her thoughts from sleep, "you didn't tell me why you came."

"Oh," Kin looked over at the woman with a grin, "we came to see hoe you guys were, we haven't seen you in around three days, and I figured it was time we came and checked up on you."

"You're a thoughtful girl," Mrs. Kinuta chuckled, "that's a wonderful trait, you remind of myself as a child sometimes."

"So how's Dosu," Kin asked, the question making her feel almost perturbed.

"He's getting along," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, her thoughts drifting back to her ailing son, "he's actually a good bit better now."

"That's wonderful news," Kin answered encouragingly, "I'm sure he'll be completely healthy again before winter's over!"

"I suppose," Dosu's mother nodded slowly, happy the girl could be so confident, "but he's still so weak…"

"He's proved he's quite a fighter before," both women were surprised to hear Zaku, whom they were sure had been paying absolutely no attention to their conversation, "now should be no different."

"Of course," Mrs. Kinuta could only smile wider, "I must sound very silly worrying the way I do."  
"We've all been worried," Kin nodded, "it's only natural."

"Yes…but," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, looking down at the counter top, "the only problem is, that I really need to go to work…"

"Couldn't you get someone to watch Dosu for you so you could at least go for a little while," Kin tried to help the women in her dilemma, "there must be someone you know who you could trust with the job?"

"I wouldn't ask you children to stay, not that I don't trust or anything, but sitting around here would get very boring very fast and I couldn't put that burden upon you," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, her eyes distant as though deep in thought, "but I might know someone, but he lives a good way from here…"

"Who," Kin asked, "we could go and get him for you."

"His name's Hiruko Kogaru, he lives on the other side of town in a small house," Mrs. Kinuta answered hopefully, "I'd be very grateful if you could go and get him for me."

"Consider it done," Kin answered, forgetting about the tea and grabbing Zaku's shirtsleeve, "let's go!"


	37. Atop Shattered Glass

**Insanity rise: OMGood golly gosh! I'm back! Sorry it's been sooooooooo long, but with school and everything…yay I've been insanely busy! I'm so happy for Labor Day break or else I never would have finished this! It's really long…I know…This has been gathering dust on my computer for weeks, or at least the first half has been but I just now finished it! It might be a bit messy because I wrote it at different times but please excuse that! I really hope you guys like this because I think it's my longest chapter and I'm trying to get back onto this site but I'm just so insanely busy right now! PLEASE review and tell me you think and how you've been! Sorry I sort of disappeared but I'm back now and I WILL work on this story and my others whenever I find the time! I'm still hoping to actually finish this and school is seriously getting in the way! I could really use some support right now! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Chapter 37**

**Atop Shattered Glass**

"Hurry up Zaku," Kin called as she rushed ahead of the boy, her shoes crunching over the frosty snow. Her gait wasn't exactly what one would consider rushed, but she couldn't deny that she was anxious to reach their destination. She didn't at all regret offering to make this trip, but the cold was rather annoying. It stung her feet each time her worn shoes touched the ground, and her skin was hued with blue. Sighing, she rubbed her hands together, her emaciated mittens seeming like a warm haven for her frozen gingers.

Zaku simply ambled on behind her, clearly in no rush. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his eyes staring up at the dark clouds gathering in the sky, grimacing when he thought of being caught in a winter storm. He'd seen enough of this snow to last him a lifetime, heard enough about people freezing to make him sick, and was moderately aggravated with it. To him, there was no rush; in fact, he rarely hurried to complete any task, no matter how important it was to himself or other people. This time would be no different, he would let Kin pester him to her heart's content, but he wasn't going so much as a step faster. He rather liked looking up at the clouds, the calmness of the sky making him wonder how such horrendous phenomenons were there own result. A steady flurry of snow began to fall from the heavens, Zaku scoffing and shaking his head as a rather large flake landed on his nose, melting away as quickly water touching flames. He rocked his head from side to side, sending a spray of snow into the air that had been gathering on his hat. That was the only downside to walking slowly as far as he was concerned, the snow required a bit of shaking off from time to time.

"You get lazier by the day Zaku," Kin sniggered from up ahead, an icy edge to her tone that only reminded Zaku more of his snowy dilemma, "how do you live with yourself?"

"Are you sure you're headed in the right direction," Zaku inquired, completely ignoring his companion's question, noting it as extraneous in his mind, "for all we know you could be leaded us in circles!"

"What are you griping about," Kin snapped slightly, her pleasurable acerbic comments obviously losing their edge before she could even find time to chuckle to herself, realizing that Zaku would cooperate no part in humoring her, "I'm going exactly where Mrs. Kinuta told me to, if you were paying any attention at all you'd have noticed!"

"Whatever," Zaku shrugged disdainfully, evidently ignorant to the growing anger in the girl's tone, either that or utterly ignoring it all together, "I just want to get out of this cold."

"I never said I liked it either," Kin sighed, giving her comrade a sharp side glance before turning back to the road ahead of her, "let's just get this over with, alright?"

"I got no problem with that," Zaku yawned slightly as though already bored, Kin almost wincing when she recognized his inconsistent grammar.

They continued on in complete silence, neither one in the mood for conversation, each knowing any attempt would be wasted. Zaku sustained his cloud watching, grimacing when even more snow began to plummet. Something inside him knew this weather was only going to get worse, a feeling of unease filling his heart as he walked on, but every time he considered telling Kin, the words died in his throat. He knew she wouldn't care, she would probably just tell him to quit complaining. Besides, if they ended up caught in dreadful weather, he would most probably consider it a well needed payback to the obviously morose girl. Kin could only look out at the snow-covered path, knowing they had to be close for they'd been walking for some time now. They were surely nearing their appointed destination. Snow danced about, frigid zephyrs blowing about all around the whitened horizon. Zaku scowled and shoved his hands farther downing his pockets, hoping they'd be able to leave this cold behind them as quickly as possible.

"Here we are," Kin announced nearly fifteen long minutes later, stepping up to the door of a small chalet. Giving the door a soft knock just as Zaku reached her side, sighing deeply as though in chaste aggravation. He'd had to listen to Kin's remarks the entire way here, and returned it with a bit of bickering of his own, but his usual smart manner had been deprived of him as he stood there shivering with the cold, hating it even more than Kin's shrill voice which had quite rapidly become a pain to hear. Yet for the moment, he was greeted with silence as they waited for someone to take notice of their presence. Kin jumped when an eruption of puppy like barks hit her ears, alarmed as she heard what sounded like scrambling on the other side of the door. The sharp scraping of a dog's claws against the floor filled her ears as the barking continued, only becoming more and more annoying. A flood of relief came over her when she heard a voice approach from the other side of the door; obviously, someone had been alerted by the dog's invariable yapping. She put on a slight smile as the door opened to reveal a cheery looking man with messy hair and a tired look on his face. He fervently straightened the wrinkles in his shirt, giving the two nin a kind grin.  
"Good morning," he greeted warmly, the small brown dog at his feet still barking as he bent down and scooped her into his arms as to keep her at bay, "sorry about the barking, Luna isn't used to visitors so early in the morning."  
"Good morning," Kin nodded politely, straining for words as thoughts raced through her mind. Should she cut to the chase or create some sort of a conversation, she had no clue. After all, she'd volunteered to call upon someone she truthfully didn't even know. Yet the answer came to her as she stood there with her fake grin slowly diminishing, she knew what she needed to do. Mrs. Kinuta needed Mr. Kogaru at her home as soon as possible, there was truly no time for excessive words of any sort, overwrought or forthcoming. Taking a quick breath, planning her words so carefully that it made her feel even more on edge.

"Is there anything I can do for you kids," the sound of the man's voice shook Kin from her nervous thoughts, the man eying her strangely.

"Oh," Kin said dumbly, her cheeks flushing red when she realized that she'd been standing there in silence for so long, "yes actually. Mrs. Kinuta sent us, she wanted you to go and watch Dosu while she went to work for the day, if that was alright with you."

The man seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, obviously giving the situation a good deal of contemplation. Kin bit her lip slightly and remained silent, the cold around her numbing her fingers until she had to look down to remind herself they were even there. Zaku as well kept to himself, watching as his breath created small puffs of white in the frigid winter air, seeming almost contented by the childish action. Luna let out a bark every now and then, wriggling about as though she wanted to be back on the ground, snorting in a pouting manner when her master ignored her completely. Finally, the distant look in his eyes cleared, and he gave Kin a warm smile.

"Of course," he dipped his head in acquiescence, "Just let me get my coat and-"

Luna suddenly erupted into a fit of barking, her excited gaze fixed on a small shape, which was slowly traipsing about in the frigid snow. Her ears and fur shot up as chills of exhilaration ran through the struggling dog's body. Mr. Kogaru gave her a disapproving look as she attempted to break away from his grasp, feeling rather awkward as he strained to keep thee small dog contained, overwrought with confoundedness. Yet the canine paid him no heed, as though she had become part of a different world, a place other than the one she was in now, focused upon one main key that kept the balance in check. That one main point was none other than the creature she was so mired with, for not even twenty feet away from the house, a small red squirrel searched apprehensively in the blanket of white. Being of canine lines, Luna had a certain instinct that was nagging at her with an overbearing persistence, sending a single state of action through her mind. Everything in her body, from her mind to her paws, was giving her one notion, one command that she had no whim but to follow. She needed to run, needed ever so much to go after that tiny animal and follow it as far and as quickly as her short legs could possibly carry her. What a squirrel was doing out in this weather was rather odd, surely it had run out of food or some other required substance, but whatever the meaning, it cocked it's head when the dog's insistent yapping struck it's ears.

"Luna!" Mr. Kogaru shouted as the small dog wriggled from his grasp and leapt out of his arms, landing in the snow with a soft thump. However, she didn't stop there, barking frantically she darted through the drifts of rising snow, her eyes shining with excitement as her master's calls reached deafened ears. The squirrel ahead of her nearly jumped in shock, just noticing the dog as she ran towards him at full speed. Without a second thought, acting purely on instincts, the squirrel took off, bounding through the snow with the yapping dog in close pursuit. Mr. Kogaru held his hands out in dismay, sighing to himself as the two dashing animals disappeared from view.

"I'll have to go after her," he shook his head, obviously not at all liking the idea, but Kin was there to rescue him from the snowy chase, a plan already formed in her mind.

"We'll get her for you," Kin volunteered before Zaku could even utter a word, knowing he would have hated the idea if she'd dimply suggested it plainly, "you can head to the Kinutas' place and we'll meet you there later"

"That's very kind of you," the man smiled slightly, before a frown crossed his face again, "but pay mind to be careful, Luna may be small but she really can be a hassle."

"We'll be fine," Kin exclaimed, smiling kindly and seizing Zaku's arm, the boy squeaking with surprise, "Come on Zaku!"

"Come on Zaku," Kin called again, dashing off in the direction of the animals. Zaku scowled, obviously not at all in the mood to go chasing after a dog he barely even knew. To him, this was completely pointless; hadn't they come here to finally get out of the snow? And now they were heading right back into the overcoming cold! Nevertheless, he could imagine the angry look on Kin's face if he just walked off back to the Kinuta's, though right now that was all he wanted to do. With an exasperated sigh, he straightened the lopsided hat on his head, and chased after her.

They sprinted through the gently falling snow, the cold tearing through their coats, the white flakes stinging their faces and eyes. It took only a short moment of running for Zaku to catch up to his teammate, his eyes fixed on the barking puppy a good distance ahead. It was almost funny really, Luna was nothing but a tiny puppy, but you would never believe that with the way she bounded over the drifts of snow as if they weren't even there. The two ninja quickened their pace, knowing if the dog was lost from view they may never find her, but with all the barking she was doing, there was little chance of that. All they needed to do was wear her down or corner her somewhere, either that or maybe she would get bored and quit the chase, but right now that seemed a bit hard to grasp. Zaku grimaced as the cold winds tore at him, hating this ridiculous pursuit with all his heart. Why did things always have to go wrong like this? Could they not do a single thing with out a strange conflict suddenly popping up? It was getting old, and very aggravating, if this was the life of a ninja then maybe he wasn't cut out for this at all. Then he remembered how life had been before this, and it made him shudder to think of such times. No, even this foolishness was better than being beaten in the streets every waking moment of his life. Such thoughts gave him a cold feeling of pain and agony, making him want to forget more than anything, but he knew no matter how he tried, he would never fully forget. With a sigh, he realized that right now, all he wanted to do was get his mind on other matters, hating the feelings that had suddenly began plaguing him.

"Hurry up Kin," he broke the painful memories with the sound of his own voice, knowing preoccupation would be the only key out, "we've got to catch that mutt quick!"

"I know," Kin, cried, her voice barely audible for the howling of the wind, "Let's pick up the pace!"

With a quick nod, both ninja gave it all they had, running as quickly as they could muster. They put all their strength, and all their stamina into catching up with the barking dog, their heartbeats thudding in their ears as they battled both the snow and wind. The sound of their shoes crunching over the deepening snow filled the silence as they concentrated on the one thing that had started this entire chase. It was almost like some pathetic excuse for a ninja mission, they were putting their hearts into something that would be considered a laughing stock by others. But after all, just because a low rank mission could be as simple as finding a missing cat, didn't mean it didn't take its toll on the team pursuing it. Kin's breath came out in quick gasps as she pushed herself to go on, secretly not wanting to be upstaged by her teammate, who was steadily getting ahead of her. She clenched her teeth to stop them from chattering, the icy wind making them feel as cols as ice.

Zaku couldn't resist a slight smirk as he passed Kin and hurried on ahead of her, realizing she'd already spent the better half of her energy. He couldn't deny the feeling of fatigue that was slowly creeping over his body as well, but he hadn't intended on giving up so easily. There was a determined glimmer in his eyes they trekked up a small hill, Luna disappearing over the top before they reached it. With a sigh, he pushed himself even harder, his body screaming for him to slow down, the chilling air entering his lungs giving him a sharp pang of pain.

Mere seconds later, he and Kin cleared the hill, sliding down the sloped edge with a burst of momentum and speed. Kin heaved for breath and closed her eyes, taking the opportunity to try to recover from the harsh run. However, she suddenly slammed into something in front of her, crying out as she and Zaku fell into the snow. Zaku flashed her a death glare and scowled with disdain.

"Why did you stop," Kin snapped angrily, knowing that the incident was her fault in the first place, but having no wish to take the blame. Usually Zaku would have growled back, back his gaze was fixed on something up ahead, a sudden silence looming over the area.

"Why did she stop," he asked pointing a finger in front of them. Kin's gaze followed his hand, realizing that it was true. Luna was standing a good thirty yards before them, just standing there, her barking completely silenced. The squirrel was nowhere to be seen; maybe the dog had simply given up the chase. Whatever the reason, Luna didn't budge from her strange position, even as Zaku and Kin called for her. It was strange really, why would a dog that had seemed so energetic and crazy only a few moments before stop dead in her tracks like she was doing now?

"It's no use," Kin sighed, turning to Zaku," we'll have go over there and get her."

"Whatever," Zaku shrugged his shoulders, "I'll get her, as long as we can finally go back to Orochimaru's after this."

Before Kin could reply, Zaku began his ambled gait forward, walking slowly as if one wrong move would send the dog running again. His steps were slow but careful, his gaze fixed upon the tiny animal. Kin watched him closely, a strange feeling suddenly creeping over her, almost like a mixture of disbelief and fear. She couldn't figure it out, but something deep inside her mind was warning her, telling her something was dreadfully wrong in this situation. Her eyes scanned across the area, trying to find out why this sudden fear had seized her, her heart racing as she bit her lip. Thoughts buzzed through her head as urgency and trepidation took hold of her, making her feel more and more that something was definitely wrong here. She debated whether she should say something or not, for she was sure Zaku would only shrug off her warnings however truthful they may be. She tried to convince herself it was only her mind playing tricks on her, maybe she was just too tired, and maybe this was just some foolish result of the cold. Whatever the reason, she felt as though she was being choked, as if the world had suddenly come to a standstill as Zaku footsteps thudded in her ears. With eyes filled with terror, her gaze fell upon him, and everything suddenly seemed to just stop as she gaped in apprehension.

"Come on Luna," Zaku's voice held a hint of agitation as he approached the dog, only to realize, that she was trembling. Zaku gave her a funny look, wondering why she would be so afraid of him, but as he looked her over, he noticed that her eyes were not on him. She was staring directly at the ground beneath her feet, standing stock still as though any movement more than the tremors running up her spine would bring her fate. All of a sudden, as in reply to the dog's terrified manner, a tiny fissure appeared in the snow beneath her feet with a sharp crack. The small crevice rapidly advanced until it was directly below Zaku's feet, his eyes filled with panic and bewilderment. With a silent look of terror, he brushed his foot against the ground, clearing away a small section of snow. His eyes grew wide with shock, suddenly realizing that they weren't standing upon solid ground, but a layer of ice. Zaku took a petrified step backwards, nearly tripping himself in the process, while Luna gave an almost silent bark. Like shattered glass, thousands of tiny cracks appeared in the ice beneath Zaku's feet, mortifying to a point where he stood frozen with fear. Luna gave a loud yap and sprung forward, sliding across the snow-covered ice between Zaku's feet and onto the thicker layer near the shore, Zaku could only watch in horror. It was as if literally standing upon a wall of glass, for even the slightest movement would cause it to shatter. Chills of panic and fear ran down Zaku's spine as he stood there, a thousand thoughts racing through his head, but he was powerless to escape.

"ZAKU!" Kin watched in consternation as the ice gave a loud sharp snap and before she could utter another word, her teammate disappeared from view with a fear-filled squeak. She could only stand there in helplessness, watching where a gaping hole appeared in the ice and dark water gushed from the widening fissure. Zaku thrashed about for a mere second, choking as his mouth and nose filled with the freezing water. He let out a terrified scream, Kin shuddering at the mere sound of it. She wanted with all her heart to cry out, to find some way to help, but she was frozen with fear, her mouth dry and parched. She could only stand there trembling…as her teammate was lost from view…disappearing into the shadowy depths…


	38. Giving all you have

**Insanity rise: It's been far to long. I'm sorry it takes me so long to post these chapters, but the only time I can get to work is on weekends, and even then I'm overly busy. I just had to type this though, and I have to say I tried to make it sound as descriptive and well written as I could. Please excuse any mistakes, this was written at different times just as the last was, Ive been slowly piecing it together. I worked very hard on this, so please enjoy and review. I bet I'm one of the only people with 2800 reads and 39 reviews. There's a big difference there people. Is it so hard to simply tell me what you think of my story? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It'll be a while before I get the next one up, so for now! Here we are at chapter 38! I find it funny how I used to think I would get this story done before summer ended or that it would only be around 30 chapters long. I'm betting on about 50 peeps, and there's plenty of action still to come!**

**Chapter 38**

**Giving all you have. **

Darkness, that was all there was, mixed with fear and the overwhelming taint of desperation and strive. The world was frozen cold, as cold as the hatred that so solemnly burned within the hearts of many, and not just a feeling of scorn, but a terrible, numbing cold that penetrated the body and froze the very soul. It was something you couldn't escape, the dreadful claws having already tightened around it's victim's throat, the dark depths churning as though in a silent song of laughter and dominance. The numb feeling was devastating, and it was though such cold was the life source of the shadowy depths, radiating from the engulfing spire. It slowly wrought its futile captive of their diminishing strength, forcing the striving individual to give in to its gloom and despair. Forcing its struggling incarcerated being, to slowly give up its life.

"Zaku," Kin cried out again, praying she'd receive some answer, some calming tranquil in the void of despair, but there came no reply, just her mind had dreaded. Her thoughts raced, her body screamed with all it's energy and strength, but her eyes, they denied her of any action, like a wall before an army. The dark optics were frozen to the spot where her teammate had disappeared, watching with surmounting fear as the dark depths churned and the boy struggled for his very life. Yet she was powerless to help, like s puppy whose mother was being taken away. She could cry all she wanted, but it would get her no closer to the thing she was straining for. Luna whimpered beside her, wincing every time Zaku's fear filled screams reached her ears, pressing herself against Kin in a desperate attempt for comfort. Kin could only bite her lip and tremble.

The seconds seemed like hours, as time drug on at a slow and steady pace, each precious moment slipping away as quickly as the next. Kin searched about with desperate eyes, trying to form some plan, some solution, that would help her save her drowning teammate. She knew Zaku wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and if she didn't think fast, he would be lost forever, and it would be all her fault. Why had they come on this useless journey? If only the tiny crying puppy next to her had even the slightest lick of sense, then maybe they wouldn't be here, in this terrible situation. She shook her head, for she knew wishing that things were different would only bring more defeat, and that was something she couldn't afford. However still, she couldn't seem to think of a way. Then, she remembered some shadowy image that had floated in her mind from years back. She remembered someone in a situation like this, hearing a story of their quick action. Nevertheless, would that threatening plan even work in her dreadful situation? She didn't care if it worked or not, she knew she had to try.

However, before she even began the rescue, there was one vital tool she would have to have, or else the plan would be worthless. Her mind was racing as her eyes scanned the snow-covered area. Yet even as she searched, something from the inside told her she would not find the item she sought. And it was true, there was o sign of any rope anywhere. A slight wave of hopelessness crossed over her, but she pushed it away with a growing determination. She would never hold someone's life in her hands and let them be lost; she would never be the person who ran away when she had a fair chance of standing strong. Then, an idea struck her, and she quickly unraveled the scarf around her neck, staring down at the dull material and praying it would be able to do what she expected of it. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to execute her plan.

Luna gave a startled bark as Kin took a shaky step forward, carefully and slowly edging towards her struggling teammate. She winced ever so slightly the ice gave a groan in reply to the sudden weight, but thankfully, it held. Kin resisted the urge to sigh with relief, knowing even the tiniest misstep would put her into the same terrible situation as Zaku. She took another shaky step forward, putting her foot down so softly you'd think she was walking on glass, and she practically was.

"Hold on Zaku," she tried to sound comforting, but there was a pleading tone to her voice, almost as though she was begging him not to leave her alone in this biting cold. Time seemed to stand still as Kin finally stopped, though she was still a good distance from the crevice in the ice. It was time to go about the hardest part of this crazy plan, and there was no turning back now, she knew if she made any sudden movements, she would be a true goner. Making a silent prayer, Kin cautiously bent down on the ice, and slowly got her body flat against the cold surface, trying to ignore the wet snow that began to sink through her jacket. Knowing this would at least even the strain on the ice; she crawled forward, biting her lip as the cold cut into her like a blade. Still she knew she would have to be strong, Zaku would have no chance if she didn't. She slowly edged forward, coming closer and closer to the frigid pit of water. Then she stopped; only a few yards from the pool, praying her gray scary would meet the expectations in her head. With a strained toss, she sent her scarf hurtling until it reached the side of the pool, holding the other end in her shaking hands.

"Zaku," she cried, praying he could still hear her, praying he was still of the living world and not lost in those dark depths, "grab my scarf! Hurry and I'll pull you out!"  
Zaku barely even heard the shrill sound of Kin's fear filled voice, so caught up in his struggle to even know if he was alive or not. His sense were as numb as the frigid waters, the girl's voice sounding as though it were miles away, though in truth she was just a few yards away. Even still, he heard her desperate command, and with a fraught attempt, he opened his eyes, and thrashed about, his energy quickly draining from his besieged body. Finally, a ray of hope shone through the clouds of gray, and he spotted the item Kin had demanded he take. With a choking gasp, he used all energy that remained to reach out, his hand just barely touching the soft material of Kin's scarf. He heard Kin give a sigh of relief, but the worst was yet to come, for even as she had accomplished a large portion of her rescue attempt, the next step was the hardest and most important. She bit her lip so hard that flecks of blood trickled down her neck, ignoring it as best she could; knowing the slightest slip up would cause them both to fall into the shadowy abyss.

"Alright Zaku," she cried loudly, praying he was still holding on, still hearing all she had to say, "I'm going to try and pull you up, just please hold on as hard as you can."

Zaku tightened his grasp in reply, barely able to feel his own hands as he struggled to keep his grip firm. With a heaving sigh and a thought of pure encouragement, Kin slowly slid back, feeling an immense strain on the material, feeling for a second that it would tear and all would be futilely forlorn. However, the scarf held, and she gave a silent prayer of thanks, tugging at the item with all the strength she could muster. Water splashed up from the pool as she struggled; using everything, she had to save her freezing teammate. Zaku whimpered and held on, feeling his strength diminishing, his mind screaming for Kin to hurry. It was as though Kin could hear his silent demands, for she could only pull harder, her breaths coming in strained gasps as she tugged with her all. She was giving it everything she had, fighting like there was no tomorrow, like this one thing was the only important meaning in her entire life. The moments were short, but to her there were like hours, like a broken clock that refused to move time until some apparent event was executed. And that important element, was this dawning moment. Kin gave a final tug, knowing she had no strength for another, knowing this was the final attempt. Zaku gave a startled squeak as he was lugged onto the ice and out of his icy prison, released from it's sharp jaws. Kin smiled with relief, a new hope rushing through her, finishing the job by pulling her freezing comrade away from the thin ice he had encountered. She said nothing until they reached the bank, too engulfed in her work to so much as acknowledge the job that ran in circles in the drifts of snow. Then, she gave up the act, gave up the look of courage she'd glued to her face in a weak attempt to so much as keep herself sane. With a sudden sob, she reached over and pulled her friend close, tears filling her eyes. She hugged onto Zaku, even as her hands were numbed with the cold, and sticky blood held to her neck. She simply sat there in silent thanks, knowing for once, she'd keep those she held dear, for another day…


	39. 39: Caught up in Life

**Insanity rise: I FINALLY WROTE ON THIS!!!!!!! It's been far too long, I know. I've had some horrible writers block, and my interests have strayed greatly from Naruto, however, I did so much work on this story I want to finish it. I may be updating on my others soon, but this one is the only one for sure. I owe you readers a huge apology, I really do. I'm so sorry for updating so slowly and I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this, but oh well. I enjoyed working on fanfiction for a change(something I rarely do.) This chapter might seem like a little filler, and it really is. Not a whole lot of action, just connecting two areas of interest to create one scene I guess. The next one will be better, I promise. Training starts soon! I found myself reading over some of the later chapters, and I realized how much I love this story, so I can't let it go just yet. I'll hate to see it end, but I feel like I'm really dragging it out a little much. I'll try and find time to work on it. Anyway, thanks for all your support everyone! You have no clue how much I appreciate it! It has really kept me going! Next chapter will come soon! **

**Chapter 39**

**Caught Up in Life**

Mrs. Kinuta stood on the front porch, the silence around her engulfing her thoughts with it's cold, numbing touch. If silence had a voice, it would be that cruel, ghostly sound of the wind, a noise few could truly hear, but still, knew it existed. Or did it? It was all just a confusing dilemma. Besides, if silence had a voice, did that not defeat the sense of the word? Perhaps silence was only a word used to describe something entirely different. Not just the silence of the earth, or that lonesome feeling when it seems as though you are entirely alone, perhaps it had a sound that could simply not be heard. Maybe it was like the tree that fell in the woods when there was no one nearby to listen. It had no sound, because no one was willing got believe it might. What a puzzling thing, silence was.

The woman stared out into the snow, rubbing her hands together vigorously to fend off the biting cold that nipped cruelly at her fingers. Perhaps she should have slipped on a pair of mittens, shielded out the cold with their cotton walls, but she was too nervous for that. She'd sent those children away quite a while ago, and they still were yet to return.

She'd been thinking, calculating the time it took to reach hat man's home and return, and it seemed as if they had somehow missed her imaginary mark. They should be showing up any minute now, and yet, they still had not. It disturbed her even more that Mr. Kogaru had showed up a few moments ago, muttering something abut his dog getting away. She knew Luna was a quick, troublesome little puppy, but did it really take this long to capture the little rascal? It seemed as if something else had added to their absence, and she dreaded questioned on what it was. She didn't like thinking of such dark matters, if it truly was dark at all. She simply couldn't help it. The depressing thoughts always seemed to come before the positive ones nowadays.

Her mind distraught by the whirling insanity that she had come to call life, the woman leaned against the porch railing, closing her eyes. Almost immediately, a feeling of calm swept over her and she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Why couldn't life come as easily as a breath? Why did things always have to be so complicated and heart-breaking? Now that was a question she already knew would never have a true answer. Still, she could stand here for a moment and make a vain attempt to catch her breath. There were no rules against that.

"Mrs. Kinuta!"

The woman's eyes snapped open, her moment of peace vanishing the instant the words reached her ears. She looked up, noticing a familiar girl treading down the road, carrying a familiar boy in her arms. She truly wasn't exactly carrying him, more like dragging him along, a pained expression on her face. She was clearly struggling with her load. It took a moment for the situation to click within the tired woman's mind; but when it did she made action as quick as possible. They were both soaking wet, now wasn't that a bit odd in the middle of winter? Her eyes open wide, Mrs. Kinuta hopped off the porch with a determined speed, hurrying up to Kin and crying out.

The girl was trembling when she took her load from her arms, her eyes filled with shock. Sympathy for the girl filled the older woman's heart, but she knew there was no time for that. The boy in her arms was limp, and unbelievably heavy due to the fact that he was covered in frigid water. She didn't even have time to ask what had occurred, and she could already guess the answer anyway. She simply flashed Kin an urgent look, and dashed inside, the feeling if water soaking the front of her shirt pushing her on. Questions could wait, first, she needed to get this boy in better condition.

"Kin," she beckoned to the girl who shakily followed her inside, "Go and find me as many blackest as possible, and hurry!"

Kin just nodded and dashed off, a sick feeling rising in her stomach. She shivered as she hurried down the hallway, sobbing quietly to herself.

"Get a grip girl," her mind screamed at her, "You saved the day, it wasn't your fault this even happened. Just do what she tells you!"

However, the exhaustion was hard to endure. After all, she was drenched in cold water, and her arms ached from carrying her fellow shinobi all that way. She could barely even believe she had managed it, and the entire experience was still a bit of a blur to her. She had saved him, hadn't she? He was alive, was that not enough? Still, she knew the job wasn't over yet. Zaku could literally freeze to death if they didn't get him warm as soon as possible. So why was she standing here like a deer in the line of a hunter's eye, shouldn't she be running. The creature who stood still ended up dead, and the same would surely happen to her friend if she choose to stand by. Clenching her hands into fists, she strode down the hallway, determination slowly bringing the life back into her traumatized mind.

"So Kabuto," the cold sound of Orochiamru's voice seemed to echo through his chamber, "That little rat is sick again."

"Yes sir," the silver-haired medic nodded, standing in the doorway not daring to go any further, "This will interfere with your plans…"

"Foolish shinobi," Orochimaru chuckled, his snake-like eyes glaring at Kabuto from a side glance, "Nothing will change as long as those three are alive."

The Sound Village founder sat at his desk, a small candle sitting nearby being the only light source in the dark room. His younger apprentice was still lingering in the doorway, waiting to be sure that his master had said all there was to be said. He wouldn't want to walk out on him and risk more argument. Orochimaru had his usual manner about him, it was hard to tell what he was thinking, and most of the time you weren't sure if you wanted to know. Kabuto felt it best to remain here, even if he knew he had other duties to attend. Usually he couldn't afford time to be lazy, but Orochimaru was an obvious exception.

"You understand don't you," Kabuto just stared as his master's voice drifted around him, "That as soon as all this confusion ends, we'll have to get back to the important business."

Kabuto could only nod in obedience, but those words almost made him laugh. How long had it been since they had gotten anything real accomplished? They'd been going so long without much training at all. This would have to be a prodigy team if they ever expected to get into those exams and survive, or at least that was his opinion. Other teams trained every day regardless of the weather, or health for that matter, but they always seemed to edn up sitting around. How could they ever expect to get back on track? He still remembered the original plans, and he knew what would be coming up soon, but still. He wouldn't be surprised if something else came up to ruin it all. And knowing those ninjas, they would find a way to stop the progress of life once again.

It was a real pity; things always seemed to turn out bad for him when those three got involved.


	40. Back to the Basics

**Insanity rise: Heya guys! It's been a while, but at least not too long XD! I went ahead and typed this up when I went up to my grandparent's farm for Mothers' Day, nice way to celebrate, no? Yeah…well…Here it is! I went and read over a bunch of my old chapters too, and I realized that besides all those dumb errors, I really liked the way they came out! If someone else was writing it, I would definitely adore it anyway! XD Seriously though, it gave me the drive I needed to work on this (along with on internet access for the weekend) laughs I also realized that this story is coming super close to reaching it's "1 year Anniversary!" Yes that's right! This story is almost a year old! I remember those days, such nice times…Well, school gets out on the 22****nd**** or May for me, so guess what guys? I'll be updating again! Regularly! I'll be making a good attempt to update one of my stories at least once a week, and I'll probably write a schedule so you guys know what to expect. I'm soooooo excited! However, my summer is gonna drag a tad cuz my mom has college and my best friend is super busy. So I won't be able to do much. Which means drum roll I'll be around a lot hopefully. Writing is a huge goal for me! In fact, I am going to be working on some sort of novel as well, probably about wolves in the arctic. It should be quite fun!**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit dull, but man do I have big plans for the next few! Whoot! D **

**Happy Summer everybody! Let the good times roll!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Back to the Basics**

"It's getting warmer," Mrs. Kinuta exclaimed as she entered her home, removing her hat and brushing a few stray bits of snow from the fabric. She removed her mittens as well, though for once, her fingertips were yet to turn a cold blue. It seemed barely noticeable, but from all these weeks of cold, she'd realized, it was warming up a bit. It may have been only by a few degrees, but to someone who had been wandering in the snow for so long, it was quite a difference. She enjoyed it, for when the weather perked up, so did her spirits. Maybe, she'd be able to smile again without feeling pain tugging at her mind, perhaps, the spring would bring a happier time.

She looked around as she set her winter things in the closet, her eyes searching for the two younger ninja still dwelling in her house. It had been only two days since Zaku's accident, and she had insisted the two stay with her for at least a few days. Not only so Zaku could recover, but also deep in her heart, she wanted to keep them away from that cold man. She'd never trusted Orochimaru from the start, and things had only become worse. She felt much better when they were with her, safe and sound. Not to say there was anything here to keep them from him here, but at least it made her feel better. Nowadays something to calm her aching mind was truly appreciated. She put on a smile when she found a tired-eyed Kin sitting at the small table, staring into space.

"Hello Kin," she noticed the girl jump slightly as her voice reached her, "You sleep well?"

The girl looked up, surprised, too caught in thought to notice the woman's approach until she was only a foot or so away. That was ho she had been lately, sleepy, dazed, like life was going on and she wasn't a part of it. She needed to reach out to her reality and summon it back, but strangely enough, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted too. For now, she was content with this "dreamy" style of living, it helped her forget how fast paced her life truly had become.

"Fine," Kin replied, her eyes drifting to the table's hard surface, "How are Dosu and Zaku?"

"I haven't checked on them since this morning," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, taking a quick glance at the clock. It was only noon; she'd made a quick trip to town to get in a few hours of work, but she'd quickly headed back here from fear of leaving them alone for too long. "Perhaps I should see that they're doing alright."

"Don't bother," the women looked up to see a certain boy leaning against the doorway, messy black hair sticking up in all directions. Kin stifled a giggle, thinking the boy's hair looked something like the result of an explosion, not daring say a word. Zaku just grinned slightly, obviously making a quick recovery. He was tired of laying around in bed, he wanted to get back to the swing of life. He wasn't a child, he didn't need others caring for him night and day, and now he was itching to prove it. In his world, his health was 100.

"You should be in bed," Mrs. Kinuta's voice was stern as she stood up from her chair, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Naw," Zaku shrugged the remark away as if it were nothing but a speck of dirt on his prideful soul, "I'm fine, the only thing making me sick was staring at that annoying ceiling."

"Glad to hear you feel better," Mrs. Kinuta told herself to relax, easing slowly back into her chair, but her teeth were gritted. She'd been this way lately, stern and quick to snap perhaps this was the effect of so little sleep and so much worry…

"Yeah," Zaku smirked, his legs slightly shaky from lack of use, "Now we just have to perk Dosu up and we can start training again, if you can even say we ever started."

"He'll "perk up" soon enough," the reply came with the protectiveness of a brooding mother, "Don't rush him."

Zaku couldn't stop from sneering slightly at that remark, looking down at his feet. Sometimes this woman got on his nerves, could she not see how much she was babying her child. To think he was in his teens, and she was treating him like a seven year old. The funny thing was, Zaku was sure that Dosu didn't mind being treated this way, he probably preferred it. What a funny family they had.

"So…," Kin broke the awkward silence, not wishing for any more tension to build. It was obvious that Dosu's mother was feeling easily irritated, pushing her on wouldn't bring good results. She needed to help ease her back to the calm. "You think we should check back in with Orochimaru?"

"If you think it would be best," Mrs. Kinuta sighed, knowing her complaints wouldn't change a thing; these ninja were just trying to keep responsibility to their teacher, she should do her best to respect that. Still, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I'm up to it," Zaku raised his hand as if he were volunteering, "He's probably dying to get us back to do his dirty work."

"Yeah," Kin nodded, standing up and flashing Dosu's mother a grin, "Thanks a lot for everything, I don't even want to think about what might have happened if you hadn't helped."

"I enjoyed the company for a change," the woman shrugged her shoulders, "Good luck with-"

"I'm going with them," Another voice shattered their conversation, but this one was shockingly familiar. Mrs. Kinuta looked to the doorway with the gasp of a mother in distress. Zaku just sneered and stepped aside slightly to make room for another figure.  
"Dosu!" Mrs. Kinuta cried, giving her son a concerned and moody look, "What do you think you're doing!?"

The boy only shook his head at her, holding her gaze with an icy look from his only visible eye, one that could only be brought by a mixture of determination and control. His mother was speechless, wondering why the child she took so close to her heart was giving her such a cold glare. She fumbled for words, but the boy just brushed them away with another slow shake of his head. He was fully dressed in the attire that had now become "everyday", and he was obviously working to look as healthy and alert as possible. In fact, the sickness seemed to have fled from his body entirely, or at least on the outside. He was either playing a magnificent bluff, or he was sicker than she had thought.

"Don't waste your words pleading," the boy's tone was plain, cold, unfeeling, as if he'd locked away all emotion possible, "I have a responsibility to this team just as these two, I will not stay behind like some wounded animal."

"But…," the response was a useless plea falling upon deaf ears, "You can't…shouldn't…"

"Trust me mom," Dosu turned his back to her, "If you really wanted me to heal, then you'd keep me away from the place that was making me sick…"

Mrs. Kinuta kept herself quiet for the fact that she had no cold comeback prepared. She couldn't put her thoughts into words, for ironically, she knew he was correct. If she had her way, she'd lock him here forever and care for him like a tiny child; the child he was not. It would be a wasted effort, thought it pained her to know. She couldn't hold on to him this time…Selfish as she was being, she still felt as if there was some justice to her cause, but there was justice to his as well. "Come back in one piece."

That was all she could muster, a few stupid, meaningless words. What sort of mother was she? Her child was injured and broken, and she could do was request he not add to the damage, how cold of her. It was no wonder he wanted to escape, she 'd been paying so much attention to her duties as a mother that she hadn't noticed how horrible of a job she was doing…

"Don't worry," Dosu gave Kin a quick look over his shoulder as if to issue her forward, the girl staring at him dumbly, "I won't let myself be beaten down again."

With those words, Dosu stepped over to the front door and out into the cold, without so much as another look at his trembling mother. With a shrug, Zaku followed, Kin close behind. Mrs. Kinuta did nothing but watch them go, her spirit suddenly feeling very broken.

Kin stepped into the outside world and was smacked in the face with a wave of cold air, closing her eyes as they stung with the force. However, it cleared away quickly, had she could breath easy again. Still, she couldn't help but stare at Dosu as he led them down the path, wondering what had overcome him. Was it just her, or he had just had a major change of character? How odd, to see someone she'd been calling "weak" earlier to be keeping a steady pace before her. Any moment she expected his legs to give out, or him to cry and hurry back to his mother, but all remained silent besides the gentle sound of the wind. Perhaps Dosu Kinuta had been doing some major thinking while laying in that bed for all that time.

Kin wasn't quite sure if she liked the changes…


End file.
